Something Wicked This Way Comes
by BlackNo.1
Summary: Set after Some Things Aren't Seen in the AU. Hermione and Bellatrix lives are about to take a turn for the wicked.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in the AU two months after Some Things Aren't Seen. This is the idea that didn't make it into the first story. As always please R &R and thanks for reading I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

She turned her wand in at the entrance and took her slip of parchment to reclaim it at the end of her visit.

"This way please." The wizard said guiding Hermione through a set of iron doors, the wind howled at a gale force causing Hermione to grip the handrail. "Watch your step here Miss, it's a bit slippery." Hermione took care to step down into the darkened hallway.

She could hear the howls below them, "Right in here Miss. He'll be along in a few minutes."

Hermione sat in the chair and pulled her traveling cloak around her tighter. She twisted her silver ring around her finger and wished she were at home.

He came in the room, he was thin, Azkaban had aged him. The paleness of his skin made his ginger hair stand out even more. He took a seat and Hermione watched as the chains moved up to snake around his body and secure him in place.

He said nothing, he simply sat looking at her for a few moments as if he couldn't believe she was in front of him. The guard whistled a tune outside the door, Hermione twisted her ring around her finger again. She watched his eyes fall to it as he watched her. She had a quill and parchment on the table to record his statement.

"You told the Minister you wanted to see me, why?" Hermione said with a frown when it became apparent he wasn't going to speak; her eyes looked along the cold grey stone walls of Azkaban prison. She crossed her arms, she fought to keep the anger out of her voice as she looked across the table at the ginger haired boy sitting in chains.

"She's a murderer Hermione." He said, his voice rough and cracking.

"Really." Hermione sighed heavily, "I came all the way here after countless letters from you to my bosses to tell me that Bellatrix Black is a murderer. I am well aware that she is a murderer." Hermione rose to leave.

"No, wait. Please." He tried again. "I'm sorry."

Hermione did not sit back down. "What is it you want? You said you had new information so unless that is true I'll be leaving and don't contact my office again."

"I do-I have information-"

Hermione sighed and sat back down. She pulled her quill and parchment closer and waited.

"He isn't dead."

"Who isn't dead?" Hermione said, her quill posed above the scroll.

"Tom Riddle."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then packed away her quill and parchment. She signalled for the guard and stood to leave. "He's very much dead. I saw him fall."

Percy shook his head, "He's found a way back. Death is not the end."

* * *

Hermione came home to find Bella swinging lazily back and forth in the hammock enjoying the afternoon sunshine. She tossed her cloak and bag down on the table and poured herself a whiskey, the fire whiskey warmed her bones from the cold grey of Azkaban. She downed the rest of her drink, poured herself another one and headed out to the garden to join Bellatrix in the sun. Bella turned her head when she heard Hermione approach, the hammock was a new addition they had added at the beginning of summer. It was currently Bella's favourite spot to read in the afternoon. She smiled at Hermione and set her book on the little table that held her lemonade.

"Bit early for fire whiskey Pet." Bella said holding her hand out to Hermione.

"Azkaban." Was Hermione's one-word answer.

"Hope you made it a double."

Hermione smiled and sipped her whiskey again before setting it on the table next to Bella's drink.

"Come, let me kiss away the dark grey walls." Bella said as Hermione laid next to her on the hammock.

Hermione curled on her side and snuggled into Bella's neck, the dark witch's curls protecting Hermione from the world.

Bella kissed her forehead and hugged her close. "It's a terrible place Pet. I know."

Hermione sighed contentedly and breathed Bella's scent in. "I'm so glad it's the weekend after tomorrow."

A smile crept across Bella's face, the weekend, the promise of a lie in and shopping. She felt Hermione dozing against her in the warmth of the sunshine and she held her closer. It felt so delicious having Hermione with her that Bella soon found herself with heavy eyes against the sunshine. She rocked them slowly back and forth, the breeze lifting Bella's hair every now and then.

The sounds of their house elf, Tinkie cooking supper lulled Bella into the final stages of falling asleep.

* * *

 _"Bella," The cold high voice spoke, "What news of the Order?"_

 _"The fools, they mean to move on Hogsmeade tonight."_

 _"And our prisoner?" came the voice expectantly_

 _"Dead my lord, he was such a fighter." Bella said with a shiver, "I was sorry to see him die." She moved next to Voldemort, "I want another toy." She whispered to him, "My toys always break so easily."_

 _"You play too rough Bella but soon I'll get you another play thing." Voldemort sounded amused._

 _Bella laughed at this and hissed quietly to Voldemort's snake, the creature encircled Bella's hand. The snake had been a gift from herself and Rodolphus. She was such a beautiful snake; she would get bigger soon but for now Bella could still cuddle her. "Come precious I've have yummies for you." She exited Voldemort's room, the snake in tow._

Bella woke with a ragged breath looking around the room. Her dark mark ached on her arm, she rubbed it trying to get the throbbing to dull. She didn't remember falling asleep in her bedroom, she looked around, the sunshine was gone, grey clouds had replaced blue sky and rain slashed at the windows. She wasn't in her bedroom; she was in Black Manor. She rubbed her arm again before looking down, the dark mark shone as clear as day as if Voldemort was standing next to her. She recoiled from the mark pushing back into the bed.

"Hermione?" Bella whispered desperately, her throat was dry. She moved slowly out of the bed. "Hermione." Her voice louder. Why were they at Black Manor, they had agreed to make the cottage their home until Black Manor was made suitable to live in. She saw the baby cradle next to the bed, it was Carina's cradle. "Hermione!" she heard her behind the door and opened it quickly before she stepped into the garden.

"Ah Bellatrix, come meet Tom Riddle." She heard her father call. "This is Bellatrix, she's in her sixth year at Hogwarts, top of her class. International duelling champion." The pride in her father's voice was evident.

"Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you finally." Tom said extending his hand to take Bella's to kiss. "She is a picture of heaven sir."

"Ah now Tom don't you be getting any ideas my boy, she is promised already."

Bella walked away from the men sitting. "Wake up, wake up." Bella pleaded with herself. "Please wake up."

"Bella don't leave me." Bella looked down to see Cissy hugging her tightly at the train station. "Don't go off to that place and leave me and Andy."

Bella hugged her tiny sister close, she felt her in her arms, "Don't worry poppet I'll soon be home to give you kisses." Andy hugged her as well, pressing a kiss to Bella's neck and cuddling into her like Hermione often does when she was upset or scared.

"Stay with me Bella, who will hold me until I fall asleep?" Andy said her arms squeezing around Bella's chest.

She spotted her in the crowd, "HERMIONE!"

"Is that who you betrayed me for?" She heard his voice in her head, "A mudblood."

* * *

"Bella!" Bellatrix felt herself being shaken, "Bella wake up." Familiar lips pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Wake up dearest." Hermione said gently pulling Bellatrix awake.

Bella looked around the room and blinked, she touched Hermione's face and then looked down at her arm. She struggled to catch her breath, the dark mark all but completely faded, just an outline remained as it had for the last few years. She checked it again, it wasn't any clearer than it had been the day before.

"You were having a nightmare." Hermione said her eyes searching Bella's to make sure she was fully awake.

"Was I?"

Hermione nodded, "You were hissing." Hermione said softly with a shudder. The hissing had scared Hermione, even now it made her hair stand on end.

Bella's whole body ached, she sipped the water from the nightstand glass. "Did I say anything?"

Hermione looked down, "You were shouting for your baby."

"Carina." Bella whispered, tears stung Bella's eyes, she only remembered shouting for Hermione. She felt sick to her stomach, she sipped her water and looked at her arm again. Hermione shifted slightly on the bed before covering the dark mark's outline with her hand.

Bella took a steading breath, "Did I do anything else?" she said looking at Hermione, her eyes scanning her lover as if checking her for injuries. Hermione hadn't looked at her again.

"Did I do anything else?" Bella repeated the question.

"You shouted." Hermione said, her hand still covering Bella's mark.

"Look at me." Bella said, her fingers moving under Hermione's chin. "What did I shout?"

"You said get your hands off me you filthy mudblood."

"When?" Bella's heart sank, she knew when, before Hermione said it she knew.

"When I was trying to wake you up."

* * *

She had apologized, Hermione had assured her that she knew it meant nothing, that it had been a dream. Bella ate dinner in silence while Hermione told her about work. She avoided talking about Percy's mad ravings and Azkaban lest it send Bella into another nightmare. Bella was still feeling sick and hardly ate anything. She laid on the bed for ages after dinner watching Hermione work, she loved it, the little mummers to herself, the under breath swears, the sound of the parchment pages moving around and Hermione's quill scratching across the paper.

"How was it today with Percy Weasley?" Bella asked knowing full well Hermione had talked about everything under the sun except her trip to Azkaban and Percy.

Hermione stopped the scratching of her quill.

"I can take it Hermione I'm not broken, I just had a bad dream."

Hermione took a breath and turned in her chair, Azkaban she had been to before, she hated it, that she didn't need to describe. The other part, after Bella's nightmare, creeped her out more than it initially did.

"Ravings of a lunatic really." Hermione said avoiding the question.

"What. Did. He. Say?" Bella asked again, a smile was there just under the surface, but she let Hermione know she understood she was stalling.

"That Tom Riddle had found a way back."

Bella's eyes darkened and she frowned, "A way back from death?"

"That is what he said."

"Impossible, there is no way back from death. Only shadows of what was."

"He said they brought him back. I don't know who they are but he claimed they brought him back."

Bella rolled onto her back, "Fools playing with a muggle séance I'm sure. He was destroyed, the horcruxes were destroyed, he's gone."

Hermione still watched her, her heart a bit tender from Bella's outburst earlier. She bit her lip, she was afraid of Percy's words. Bella sat up and looked at her.

"Come Pet." She said as Hermione left her desk to walk to the bed. "Don't let that Weasel scare you. He's not back, he can't be. He's gone."

Hermione swallowed and moved to sit in Bella's lap facing her, Bella's arms wrapped around her. "And if he is?" She whispered against Bella's mouth.

"Then I'll keep you safe." Bella said closing the distance and kissing her. "See this Pet?" She said holding out her arm where the faint scar outlined her tattoo. "That has never been more faded. If he were back or gaining strength it would darken. Hmm" She said bending her head down to meet Hermione's eyes. "It's not real Pet, he just had a nightmare or he's trying to get released or he's trying to scare you. Think about it, why didn't he ask for Tonks? An Auror with experience fighting with Voldemort. He asked for you to scare you."

Bella kissed Hermione's shoulder and her neck. She loved sitting this way with her, Hermione wrapped safely against her. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier in my sleep."

Hermione kissed her gently. "It wasn't you."

Bella kissed the ugly word that was carved into her lover's arm. "I love you." She said kissing it again.

Hermione smiled and kissed Bella's dark mark, her tongue flicked out over it. The scar was very sensitive and made Bella shiver. I love you too." She kissed the mark again and whispered, "She loves a mudblood now."

* * *

Bella laughed and pushed Hermione back into the bed laying over her. Their mouths pressed together, her tongue waging a gentle assault against Hermione's.

Bella watched Hermione sleeping, her fingers trailing along where their bond tattoo glowed faintly in the moonlight. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Hermione moved a little at Bella's touch and let out a small whimper in her sleep.

"Shhh Pet, I'm watching I'll keep you safe."

As she said it their fireplace lit up with green flames, Bella's wand in her hand as she pointed it towards the flames; almost immediately Andromeda spun out of the fire.

"Oh bugger, I thought this was the living room." She said in a whisper when she saw Hermione sleeping.

"Andy what the hell, don't you know not to floo in unannounced in the middle of the night." She whispered back moving off the bed, she grabbed a robe and covered up the remainder of her tattoo.

"What is it, what's the matter?" She asked, her hand reaching out to steady Andromeda who looked a bit dizzy.

Andromeda looked at Hermione and shook her head, "Not here. Come." She said walking through the bedroom door. Bella was still holding her wand as she followed Andromeda out into the summer night air.

"What is the meaning of this Andy." Bella asked in a hiss, she was still aware to keep her voice down.

"Lucius has disappeared."

Bella huffed, "You came to my house unannounced, nearly had me kill you in the process to tell me that our no good brother in law is off whoring in London?"

Andromeda shook her head, "He's not whoring in London Bella. Look."

Andromeda thrust a piece of parchment at Bellatrix, it was written in a hasty scrawl.

 ** _Death is not the end._**

"Again, I am going to ask, you woke me, came to my house unannounced-"

"This is serious Bellatrix." Andy said pulling the parchment back,

"Well with any luck the bastards done himself in." She said with a smile.

"Cissy is beside herself. Tonks is out looking for him."

"Oh for- really? He's just Lucius, he'll be back in the morning Andy. Really all the fuss."

"He wrote this three days ago and Cissy hasn't seen him since. She said he was acting strange and tearing the room up. Said he was shouting out his mother's name when she tried to wake him. He just said he had had a nightmare but the next morning he was gone and had left this for her."

"What's happened?" Hermione asked from the doorway to the cottage, her bushy hair stuck out at all angles, her tattoo gleamed in the moonlight as she moved to stand by the two women.

"You should be in bed Pet." Bella said putting her arm around Hermione and kissed her head. "Just Andy and I talking angel."

Hermione looked at the parchment and frowned, "That's what Percy said."

Bella and Andy looked at Hermione, "What love?"

"That's what Percy said, when I spoke to him today."

Andy did not expect Bella's reaction and jumped when Hermione did. Bella let go of Hermione and stepped back from her as though she'd been burnt. "You didn't tell me that." She took another step back, she looked down at her dark mark still relieved to see it was just as faded.

"I didn't- well I didn't think it mattered."

Bella looked around them, her wand out, Andy did the same looking around. Hermione was wandless and confused.

"Bella-" Hermione whispered.

"Shh Pet." She said looking in the direction of the trees. She shifted her body to stand in front of Hermione. "Call your wand." Bella said barely moving her mouth to speak.

Hermione called her wand silently and felt relief when it was in her hand again.

"Do you have wards?" Andromeda asked. Bellatrix nodded, neither woman lowered their wand.

Bella nodded, her eyes scanning the darkness. With a flick of her wrist the lights went out in the house to help them see better.

"I don't see anything." Hermione whispered after a moment. Andy and Bella still scanned the tree lines.

Hermione didn't even see him, didn't even hear him. A red flash shot out of the end of Bellatrix's wand into the tree line. There was a scream and then silence. Not ten meters from Hermione lay the body of Antonin Dolohov stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Aurors arrived, Bellatrix did not lower her wand until Tonks took over.

"How did he get past the wards?" Vance, head of the Auror office, asked looking down at the death eater who glared at them.

"He didn't, I just didn't have them extended that far on the one side. Didn't think I needed to because we hardly go into the woods." Bella said mentally kicking herself for not keeping the enchantments on the entire island. "When were you going to announce he broke out of prison?"

Vance chewed on his thumbnail for a moment before answering, "We didn't want to cause a panic. We were tracking him."

"To my home, where my family lives?" Bella said in disgust. "What if he had hurt her?" Bella pointed at Hermione.

Hermione laid her hand on Bella's arm to calm her. "It's alright."

"It bloody well isn't alright you can be sure." Bella said taking no notice of Hermione's hand as she stormed away from Vance. She was fuming.

Hermione looked at Vance, "It's been a long night."

"I'm sorry Ms. Granger." Vance said beginning to apologize.

"Mrs. Black." Hermione corrected him absently, her eyes fell onto Antonin. He had nearly killed her once before, in the Ministry of Magic. Antonin was not a death eater who was not given any reprieve or a chance to testify as Lucius had been given. He had shown no remorse for his acts and declared his loyalty to Voldemort even after the dark lord's fall. Antonin's eyes met Hermione's, they were soulless black eyes, there was no mercy there. They studied her, those cold black eyes, Hermione felt a shiver but did not look away. He remembered her, Hermione imagined he would smile if he could move his mouth. Why had he come? Was it to finish the job? To kill both of them off? She continued to look at him until an Auror dropped a bag over his head.

"Of course, Mrs. Black. I am sorry, we thought we could capture him without incident and probably would have. The wards around your home are very solid, he wouldn't have broken through."

"Mr. Vance has Antonin been acting strange, do you know?" Hermione said, she had retrieved the parchment Andy had dropped when Bella's spell had made her jump.

"Strange? He's a death eater Mrs. Black." Vance said with mild confusion.

"No I mean nightmares or- well just saying things?"

Vance shook his head, "You'd have to ask the Azkaban Aurors that Miss. I just find them when they escape."

Hermione nodded, she saw Bellatrix talking furiously to Andromeda by the hammock in the garden. She couldn't hear what Bellatrix was saying but she could see Andy frowning and nodding. She glanced at Hermione and then looked back at Bella before saying something and pressing a kiss to Bella's hand and holding it to her cheek. Hermione watched Andy's fingers press to Bella's mouth as she shook her head. Bella seemed to almost instantly relax at the touch. Andy stayed that way for a moment longer, Bella's hand against her cheek while she touched Bella's lips.

Tonks walked over to her mother and aunt interrupting their private moment. "Nice job on the stunning spell."

Hermione approached.

"I had to, his wandless magic is- well he's one of the best." Bella said watching the Auror's stand him up still bagged over the head.

"Hey no problems, I wouldn't have minded at all if that spell had been a killing curse to be honest." Tonks said watching Dolohov apparate away with a port key and two Aurors.

"Are you going to question him? Hermione said finally speaking. Bella looked over at her.

"In the morning, I am headed over I imagine your office will be involved as well. No worries Hermione you won't be called to do it." Tonks replied.

"I want to." Hermione said pulling her robe tighter.

"What- No." Bella said at the same time as Andy and Tonks.

Hermione raised her eyebrow looking at all three of them. Tonks looked, in her natural state, very similar to Bellatrix, she was literally a perfect cross between the two sisters.

"It's my job." Hermione said shaking her head.

"No Pet." Bella said after a second. "You're not questioning him."

Andy spotted the approaching storm between her sister and Hermione. She touched Tonks' arm. "Come dearest, we've left Teddy and Cissy alone too long. Besides we need to let her know what happened."

They said their goodbyes but neither Bella nor Hermione heard them, they were glaring at one another.

"I will go and question him tomorrow it is my job Bella."

Bella who had turned to go into the house turned around. "No you're not."

"Why the hell not?"

"You're my wife and I said no." She turned again and walked into the house.

Hermione stood there in a state of shock for roughly three seconds.

"I'm your wife and you said no!" Her voice raised as she followed Bellatrix shutting the door behind them.

"Keep your voice down." Bella hissed at her, the Aurors were still out combing the island. Bella entered their bedroom and took out a bag, she tossed several things in it.

Hermione stared, "What the hell are you doing?"

"You're going to go stay at Andy's for a few days until it's safe."

"The hell I am. No." Hermione said pulling the bag away.

"Don't be like this Pet. I am trying to keep you safe." Bella took the bag back and called for the house elf.

With a crack Tinkie arrived, "Yes Miss. Bella you calling Tinkie?"

"Yes Tinkie, pack Miss. Hermione's things to go to Miss. Andy's house for a week at least and let me know when you're done."

"No, don't pack my things." Hermione said shaking her head at Bella, her heart was pounding.

The house elf looked from one to the other. "Miss. Bella, Miss. Hermione says for Tinkie to not pack her bags miss."

"Do as I say Tinkie." Bella said walking to the bathroom.

"No!" Hermione said again.

"Tinkie must listen to Miss. Bella." Tinkie said looking sad to deny the order from Hermione.

"Bella. No." Hermione said, the frustration creeping into her voice.

"You're not a child Hermione." Bella said coming out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Stop acting like one."

"Stop treating me like one. You're shipping me off to Andy's." Hermione said surprised over Bella's clothing.

Bella gripped Hermione's arms tightly, "I'm trying to keep you safe. Please. Please my love." She kissed Hermione gently. "Please." She hugged Hermione and held her there. "He almost killed you the day I found you. Why would you go there to question him?"

"Because he nearly killed me." Hermione said she could see her bag sitting ready on the bed. "Please Bella do not send me away."

"I'll see you soon Pet." She said pressing her lips once again to Hermoine's "I love you." She stepped back and Hermione felt a familiar tug behind her navel that told her a port key was pulling her away.

* * *

Hermione arrived in Andromeda's garden to Andy and Tonks sitting and waiting. She staggered a little on the landing and then straightened up. She glared at both women. This had been what Bella and Andy were talking about so furiously in the garden. Fine she'd stay the night but she was going to work in the morning and Bella couldn't stop that.

Hermione realized too late, she felt her wand lift away from her and watched as it landed in Andy's hand outstretched hand. Hermione had never mastered wandless magic but she could so some simple spells. She was very aware of both Bella and Andy's abilities in that particular branch of magic. She tried to call her wand back, Andy smiled and held it out teasingly. Hermione saw Bella in her smirk. She tried again, Tonks watched the exchange between her mother and 'aunt'. Andy pocketed the wand and sipped her tea looking at Hermione, the smirk still there.

"It's no use love. I won it fair and square." Andy said finally putting down her tea cup.

"You're taking my wand too?" Hermione said furiously.

"I'm afraid so." She answered, "I have to protect you."

"From my wand?"

Andy looked at Tonks and then she said with a sigh, "From leaving this house. No wand, no apparating, you portkeyed in which means you can only portkey out."

Hermione looked defeated, she knew the floo also wouldn't work. It was a blood ward and against that, Hermione was useless.

"I'm sorry my love I am. I promised Bella I would keep you safe." Andy said standing up and taking Hermione's hand. "Come, you've been up for ages."

Andy led Hermione up the stairs to the guest room and kissed her goodnight.

* * *

 _"That was in my vault, where did you get it?"_

 _"I found it. Please I never went into your vault" Hermione squirmed under the weight, the floor biting into her back._

 _"Liar! You've been in my vault." Bellatrix shouted at her. Hermione struggled again and felt herself pinned down._

 _"Filthy little mudblood taking my things." Bella hissed, Hermione saw the silver dagger flash in the candle light. "Naughty mudblood thinks she's better than everyone else." She pulled Hermione's sleeve up. "What else did you take from my vault!" She screamed again, Hermione felt the dagger pierce her arm. Hermione screamed, the burning of that dagger made her entire arm feel as though it were on fire. "You lying filthy mudblood." Hermione felt the screams tear from her throat as Bella set about carving the word into her arm._

* * *

"Hermione." Andy said shaking her. Hermione opened her eyes and clung to Andy. She cried against her. "You were having a nightmare. Shhhh." Andy said stroking her hair.

"It hurts Bella." Hermione said still buried against Andy. "My arm hurts."

Andy kissed the top of her head, she could see Hermione was still half asleep. "It's alright."

"It makes my arm burn Bella." Hermione said sleepily as Andy laid her back, "It burns." She whispered again.

Andy looked at Hermione's arm and gasped, the cut, the wound was fresh, blood seeped out of the word that was cut into Hermione's arm.

Andy bandaged Hermione's arm, trying to seal it magically did not work and the wound kept reopening. Perhaps it did that, Andy wondered as she laid back on her bed, it is possible, a cursed wound reopening. She closed her eyes, tears seeped out of the corners. She ached for Bella, she always ached for Bella.

* * *

 _"Bella. Bella." Andy crept into Bella's room. "I'm scared." She whispered._

 _Bella sat up in the bed, "Come Poppet." She said pulling back the blanket. "Did the storm scare you?" She whispered against Andy's neck as she pulled her close. "I'll keep you safe." She pressed a kiss to the top of Andy's head. Andy breathed her in, the warmth of her. She played with the ribbons on the front of Bella's gown._

 _"Please don't go away again. You were gone so long Bella." Andy said cuddling closer._

 _"No Poppet, I'm here now. I won't leave." Bella cooed to her kissing Andy's mouth and for the briefest moment it deepened._

 _The door banged opened and Rodolphus stood in the frame, Andy jumped against Bella._

 _"What's she doing here?" Roldolphus asked, he sounded drunk._

 _"The storm scared her." Bella said, her arms still around Andy as they sat up._

 _"Send her out she's not a baby Bellatrix."_

 _"Go on my love, I'll be there in a bit alright." She whispered kissing Andy's lips. "I'll come to you."_

 _"No-" Andy said looking at a drunk Rodolphus._

 _"Go on, it's alright." She said releasing Andy from her arms._

 _"You can stay if you want, might be fun."_

 _"No." Bella said pushing Andy from the bed. "Go on Andy."_

 _Andy was too terrified to move, Rodolphus was blocking the door._

 _"Why aren't you leaving?" He asked still not moving._

 _Andy looked at Bella._

 _"You're in her way. Come now." Bella said, her voice lowering, "Come play with your Bella."_

 _Rodolphus was won over and went to the bed, Bella waved Andy out of the room but before the door shut she saw Rodolphus rip Bella's nightgown away from her._

* * *

"Bella." Andy called out waking, she looked around the room and saw she was alone. "Bella I'm scared." She whispered. "Please Bella." She whispered into the darkness. "Don't leave me again."

* * *

Hermione and Andromeda both looked awful at breakfast, Hermione's arm ached from the previous night as though it had just happened. She felt terrible for having woke Andy up. Andy brushed it away as if it were nothing important for her to worry over.

"Andy-" Hermione said after a moment, she was not entirely comfortable in the home of her sister in law.

"Yes dear?" She asked with a smile, she knew what was coming.

"I really need to go into work today. It's really important, I need to question Antonin Dolohov he's part of my case. I feel that Bella is overacting and I really have to do my job. I will be with Aurors, Tonks-Dora will be there when I question him. So really I think, well I think Bella is just- well she's being a bit overprotective. So really there isn't a need to keep my wand. I have to go in a few minutes so I won't be late."

Andy nodded, even gave a sympathetic head tilt to really listen. When Hermione was done she sat back in her chair and studied the girl for a moment. Hermione flushed slightly and looked down at her tea cup. Every one of the Blacks could look at you and make you feel as if you'd done something very wrong.

"No." She said finally, sipping her tea.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said a bit rougher than she meant which caused Andromeda to stare at her and froze Hermione in her seat.

"I said, 'No.'" She stated again very clearly. "You might be the Madame of your cottage but you are not the mistress of my home and I cannot allow you to leave."

"You can't actually keep me here." Hermione said not meaning to sound like a petulant child and failing.

"I think you'll find that I can and am." Andromeda said offering Hermione some toast. "My dearest love you were nearly killed last night by a man who was determined to not fail a second time. Had Bella not heard or sensed him you would not be sitting here. You might be willing to risk your life but I am not willing to risk my sister's." She did not say this angrily or unkindly, there was a tenderness to her words but it held a finality to it. Hermione did not request again.

* * *

Tonks arrived at the cottage at half past eight with Hermione's wand, Bella stood in the yard waiting.

"Are you sure about this?" Tonks asked as she handed the wand over.

"I don't need to say anything I just need him to see me-her. I just need him to look at me thinking it is her and you can do the rest."

Tonks licked her lips, "Not a word I can get fired for this."

"My lips are sealed." Bella said as she added Hermione's hair to the polyjuice. The potion turned a clear purple colour. "Mmmm nice colour." She winked at Tonks and drank the potion, it burned slightly and then she felt herself changing into Hermione.

"Remember, submit Hermione's wand, give a nod to the guard and don't say a word."

They held hands and apparated to Azkaban.

Bella walked behind Tonks and submitted Hermione's wand, took the parchment and smiled at the guard.

"Bit of excitement around your place this morning I hear Mrs. Black." The guard said throwing Bella off slightly, she quickly recovered, of course he called her Mrs. Black.

"Mmhmm." She responded as Tonk stood waiting, behind the guard, by the door mouthing swears at her.

"I must say I am glad you're alright."

Bella nooded, "Yes, thank you." She said.

The guard frowned, "Are you getting ill Mrs. Black? Only your voice is different today."

Tonks was dying against the door.

"Wha- Oh yeah, tired." Bella responded before moving away from the guard. Tonks grabbed Bella by the back of her arm and practically threw her through the door.

"What the hell was that? I said don't say anything." Tonks hissed.

"What was I supposed to do, apparently she's friendly." Bella said, her heart aching suddenly for Hermione's sweetness.

Tonks stopped and looked at her aunt, "Alright, not another word ok. Let me do the talking the entire time."

Bella nodded, she held the parchment tightly and looked down at the name: Hermione Black. Her heart throbbed, she loved the look of it.

Antonin Dolohov sat against the wall in a chair bound with chains. He was flanked by two Aurors and looked completely at ease as though he were at home in his lounge. He looked at Bella with a sneer.

"Missed you again mudblood. Maybe third times the charm hey?" He said laughing.

Bella swallowed and sat in the chair.

"Not today though, they bound my hands, Can't have any spells happening on accident now can we Miss Granger. Oh, sorry, Mrs. Black." His voice was smooth and teasing. It made Bella sick to her stomach, she had heard this voice on him before, how it would taunt his victims.

"Hey, Dolohov, you talk to me not her. Eyes over here." Tonks said bringing the attention over to her.

"Noooo." He said with a chuckle, "No the mudblood gets to ask the questions. Come on, ask away."

Bella said nothing, she glanced at Tonks.

"Are you scared mudblood, your whore not here to protect you?"

Bella fought herself from rising out of the chair, he saw her flinch.

"Ooo maybe not so scared of me. You've grown up since the last time I saw you." His eyes scanned over Hermione's frame.

Bella swallowed back the bile that came up.

"I'm asking the questions, she's just here to witness and sign the death warrant."

This got Dolohov's attention.

"My death warrant? Oooo my but things just got serious didn't they."


	3. Chapter 3

**Possible trigger warning for anyone who has lost a child (at the end of the chapter) . Sorry this is a short one, the other one is coming in asap. Hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

They sat in the garden of Bella's cottage in silence for nearly an hour, both reeling from the events that had played out, Bella watched as her hands became her own again and her hair turned from brown to black. She searched her arm to see the scar hadn't darkened.

"It's not possible." She whispered looking at Tonks.

"Look I need to get this to Vance right away. Are you going to be ok?" Tonks asked worried to leave her.

"I'll be fine." Bella said standing. "Really, Andy is coming by in a bit."

"And Hermione?" Tonks ventured.

"Is staying put until I get to the bottom of this." Bella said touching her silver ring.

"Won't you come to the house?" Tonks asked straightening her cloak.

"Not until I know it's safe to enter the wards." Bella said looking at Tonks sadly. "It's just for a few days at most."

* * *

 _"You've been a naughty girl Bella." The voice came from above her. "Such a naughty little girl haven't you?"_

 _"No-" Bella breathed in slowly, every muscle in her body hurt._

 _"Ah ah, mustn't lie to me. Little whispers have told me what you've been doing."_

 _"I've done nothing my lord." She said trying again to move. Her bones felt like they were on fire._

 _"Do you love her Bella?" He asked, his voice in her ear. "Do you love her?"_

 _Bella's face laid against the cold marble floor, "She's my sister lord."_

 _"She is a blood traitor Bella. She left you for a mudblood. She is to have his child."_

 _Tears welled up in Bella's eyes._

 _"I will help you Bella I will end it for you. Just say the words and I will redeem your family."_

 _"No my lord."_

 _"You are a naughty girl." The voice laughed, "Crucio!"_

 _Bella screamed as the spell ripped through her body._

 _"Tell me Bella, will you die for your mudblood?"_

* * *

Bella felt hands shaking her, Andromeda was saying her name, it sounded so far away. Bella gasped for breath, Andy, Andy was there holding her.

"Andy." She croaked out, her chest heaving. "Oh my love." She whispered kissing Andy's neck and lips.

"It's alright." She whispered to her sister, her arms holding her tightly.

"His voice Andy, his voice is in my head and he knows, he knows about Hermione." Bella said shivering.

"Shhh it's just a dream." She pressed a kiss to Bella's lips. "It's just a dream dearest." She held her lips to Bella's for a moment longer before laying her back on the bed.

* * *

It has been days since Dolohov bad been arrested. There was still no sign of Lucius and Hermione still did not have wand back to return to work. She asked once more to the gentle rebuke of Andy again. She was going mad, as nice as Andy's house was. Bella had written but never used the floo to contact her in case people were listening.

Darkness had fallen every day by the time Tonks and Andy returned home, Hermione had spent most of her days with Teddy playing in the garden. He was a sweet little boy, Hermione envisioned her child with Bellatrix. The sweet dark curls and big dark eyes, chubby little baby arms reaching up for hugs.

Her heart ached for Bella, she couldn't face another night without her. She heard Tonks arrive and spun around praying for Bella to be with her.

"Hey Tonks." Hermione said sadly.

"Hey Hermione, Hey my little Teddy Bear." She said as Hermione handed him over and Tonks tossed him into the air as he laughed. "How's mummy's little bear?" He squealed as she tossed him again. She pressed kisses to his cheeks. "You and Bella need a baby, Teddy needs a friend." Tonks added as she hugged her little boy close.

Andy arrived a few minutes later. She hugged and kissed her grandson hello and greeted Hermione.

"Can I go home?" She asked, her eyes hopeful.

"I'm afraid not dearest, there's, well there's been a development." Andy's eyes met Tonks. "Come let's put this little one to bed and we'll talk." Andy said hugging Hermione close.

Hermione waited in the garden, it was a very warm summer's evening, if she were home with Bella they would be making love on the beach or swimming. Bella had turned one of the pools into a hot springs which got a lot of use in the evenings. Maybe they would be lying in the hammock just kissing. She sighed for a moment, her heart aching. She played with her ring and pressed her lips to it. She hoped Bella could feel it.

Andromeda came and sat next to her, she studied Hermione's face for a moment before she began.

"What was the development?" Hermione asked before Andy could speak.

"Antonin Dolohov." Andy said as Tonks joined them. "He claims he has orders from the Dark Lord to kill you. He said Bellatrix is a traitor and that the Dark Lord is coming for her and for you."

"But- he's just crazy, Voldemort is dead." Hermione said frowning.

Tonks frowned deeply, "He knew things Hermione, things that there was no way he would have known living in Azkaban."

"He could have heard it when he escaped or he heard guards talking." Hermione argued.

"He knew where you lived, he knew you and Bella have a relationship. He wasn't ordered to kill her for betraying secrets, he was ordered to kill you to punish her for being a blood traitor."

Hermione looked at Tonks, there had to be a rational explanation.

"We've questioned him all week with veritaserum. Somehow, he claims it was Voldemort, somehow he knew Hermione. He was only out of Azkaban for four maybe five hours before we apprehended him. He is a no contact prisoner, he gets no visitors, no mail, no interaction. He killed two guards and went straight to your home."

Hermione "But-"

"There's more." Andromeda said cutting her off, "He speaks to Bellatrix Hermione. Voldemort is in her head, in her dreams. Twice now he's spoken about you."

"Those are just dreams, nightmares, Bella's own mind projecting his voice because she's scared." Hermione said explaining it away.

"Perhaps but we know Lucius had nightmares before he disappeared, and this boy Percy Weasley, he told you that Voldemort had found a way back. Bella is having dreams. I am as well." Andy said and looked closely at Hermione, "And so are you Hermione."

"I need Bella, Andy please." Hermione said, her eyes stinging with tears. "Please don't keep her away from me another night. Please."

Andromeda saw the fear in Hermione's eyes. "it's just a little while longer dearest and then Bella will be here."

Hermione brushed her tears away and rested her chin on her knees, she rocked slowly back and forth in the grass, a stray tear escaping every now and then.

"Where is Dolohov now?" Hermione asked still hugging her knees.

Andromeda nodded at Tonks.

"Dead." Tonks said, "executed this afternoon after we retrieved all his memories."

Hermione sniffed and wiped away another tear. "I'm glad." She whispered.

* * *

 _Bella was breathless, "Where is she?" She asked, her head sweaty, Narcissa wiping her face. "I want to see her Cissy."_

 _The room was silent, Bella tried to sit up, "What's wrong, what's the matter. I don't- I don't hear her." Bella said, her mother holding the tiny bundle in a blanket._

 _"Oh Bella." Her mother said bringing the bundle over. "It's too late my child. I'm sorry."_

 _"No- no." Bella said trying again to sit up, her head spinning, the tiny bundle didn't move, didn't cry. "My baby-" Bella said, Rodolphus stood in the doorway. "Give me my baby."_

 _"It's no matter Bella." Her mother said moving away from the bed._

 _"Give her her child." Rodolphus said nodding towards Bella's mother._

 _Bella's mother hesitated and then handed the tiny blanket wrapped bundle to Bella._

 _Rodolphus walked over to peer at the infant being held in his wife's arms._

 _"Carina." Bella whispered to the tiny face that appeared to be asleep. "I want-please-Carina- Rodolphus-please." Bella fell back onto the bed, her face white as a sheet. Rodolphus shouted for help as Mrs. Black left the room hurriedly with the tiny little silent bundle._

* * *

 _"Death is not the end Bella." The cold voice said, his fingers reaching out to touch Bella's cheek._

 _"That is what I told her my lord." Rodolphus said, his voice gentle as he looked from his wife to his master._

 _"Can you bring her back?" She asked looking at Tom Riddle, her face was pale, there were dark circles under her eyes. Her fingers were covered in dirt and bleeding, Rodolphus had pulled her away from Carina's tiny grave for fear she would try to dig the child up._

 _"Alas, Bella I cannot. There is no spell to awaken the dead." There was pity in Tom Riddle's voice as he said this._

 _"Then what can you do?" Bella said, "Rodolphus said you could help but you can't. You can't bring her back to me."_

 _Rodolphus kept his arm around Bella holding her up. She was still weak from her birthing bed._

 _"I can help you my child from ever feeling death again."_

 _Bella looked at Rodolphus and then at Tom. "How?"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Mistress Bella." Tinkie said, "Mistress Bella is needing to wake up."

Bella woke slowly, her face wet with tears. She looked around the room. "Tinkie. Tinkie go to Miss. Andy, get Hermione please. Please get her and bring her home."

"Yes Mistress Bella."

Bella looked at the clock. It was just after midnight. Tinkie arrived a few minutes later with a very awake Hermione in tow.

In a flash of brown bushy hair Hermione was in Bella's arms. Tinkie left the room with a crack. Bella held her tightly, "My love." She breathed Hermione's scent in, the faint smell of roses and jasmine that always clung to Hermione made Bella pull her in tighter.

Bella's lips crashed down onto Hermione's as she pushed her towards the bed, she was throwing Hermione's clothes aside. Hermione was furious, was enraged but the kisses, the kisses drained her anger away.

"I need you." Bella said pulling at Hermione's panties. "Now." Her voice hoarse.

Hermione's heart pounded, Bella's tongue pressed against Hermione's as her fingers dug into Hermione's hair pulling it. "I want to hurt you." Bella whispered, Hermione nodded, she trusted Bella, this had happened a few times in their relationship. Bella pulled her hair harder. "I need to hurt you." She said with a growl. "You have to go back to Andy when I'm done. It's not safe here."

Hermione shook her head, Bella yanked her hair and then she nodded. "Good Pet." She said biting into Hermione's neck, blood seeped onto her tongue and Bella shivered. She pulled her wand out and bound Hermione's hands. Her eyes were pitch black, her frenzy made Hermione writhe on the bed aching for what was coming next. Bella bit her way down Hermione's stomach, a sweet trail of soft bruises for the next day.

"Be a good Pet and open your legs." Bella said as Hermione spread her legs. "More Pet." Hermione obliged. Bella bit Hermione's thigh, it caused a cry a pain. Bella laughed and bit her again, Hermione gasped. "Naughty, I didn't say you could close your legs." Bella said shoving Hermione's legs apart.

"Good girl." Bella said crawling up Hermione's body, her fingers shoved inside her lover spreading her juices around on her fingers. "Taste yourself Pet." Bella said making Hermione lick her fingers before taking them into her own mouth. "I need a deeper taste." Bella whispered. Hermione's hips lifted off the bed yearning for Bella's mouth on her sex. Bella drew her tongue slowly over Hermione's clit, the taste made Bella moan. She licked Hermione clean before trusting her fingers in again. Light pink blood stained Bella's fingers when she withdrew them, she licked her fingers slowly watching Hermione fight against the restraints.

"Let me touch you please." Hermione said, she loved the restraints, the more she fought against them the tighter they were.

"Too soon Pet." Bella whispered, she rocked her body against Hermione's, their clits brushing against one another. Hermione pulled again struggling to reach her lover.

"Do you want it like this Pet or like Beltane?" Bella whispered as she rocked against Hermione again.

"Both." Hermione whispered, she longed for Bella's mouth between her legs and loved when Bella could be inside her and on top of her at the same time.

"Mmmm greedy little girl tonight." Bella said rubbing herself against Hermione's clit. Hermione nodded, the sensation of Bella on top of her was overwhelming. "Mmmm my Pet can't speak." Bella said with a moan pushing a little harder. Bella leaned into Hermione and whispered into her ear, "Maybe my Pet will get a baby." She cooed, her fingers slipping down to caress Hermione's stomach. Her lips followed placing soft kisses to Hermione's abdomen. "A sweet little baby with beautiful curls." Bella said with a smile repeating what Hermione had written to her the previous week. She kissed back to Hermione's mouth, "I see her Pet." Hermione groaned and pushed up against Bella's body. Bella's hand caressed Hermione's stomach, "Can you?" Bella whispered as Hermione nodded.

Her orgasm ripped through her, she cried out Bella's name and yanked against the restraints until her wrists bled. Bella licked the blood away but refused to untie her. "My turn Pet." Bella said pushing Hermione's legs apart, her still throbbing clit made Hermione jerk with each touch. "Come Pet, be good and let me inside you." She whispered sweetly settling herself between Hermoine's legs. Bella's initial thrust stung much like it had on Beltane, the special spell had not been used since right after that first night. "Does it still hurt Pet?" Bella asked thrusting again as Hermione nodded, "Do you need me to stop?" She said as Hermione wrapped her legs around Bella's back. Hermione shook her head. Bella kissed Hermione's arms, her tongue ran slowly against the word mudblood.

"Do you want me to untie you so you can touch me?" Bella said with a soft moan, Hermione was still so small inside it made Bella's head spin.

Hermione nodded.

"Say Please Bellatrix untie me."

Hermione could barely get the words out as Bella thrust deeper. "Please- please un- untie me."

Bella released her hands that fell at Hermione's sides for a moment. When the tingling stopped Hermione scratched her nails along Bella's back. Bella was lost in Hermione's scent, her lips bruising Hermione in the kisses. She felt breathless, she wanted Bella as close to her as she could get her.

"Please Bella."

"Please what?"

"Harder please." Hermione begged, her fingers dug into Bella's arms. Bella hissed at the nails and smiled.

"Good girl for saying please." She pushed hard and felt Hermione's breath catch. She did it again and watched Hermione close her eyes against the pain of it. Bella was close, she could feel it. She pinned Hermione's arms down with her hands, her teeth biting into any flesh she could find. Hermione moaned begging her not to stop and all at once Bellatrix felt herself falling over the edge into blackness, her breath leaving her body for a moment as she pushed one last time before collapsing in a heap on top of Hermione's body. Hermione clutched at her holding her there and not letting her move out of her.

"Stay inside me." Hermione whispered. Bella nodded still breathing hard, the magic of the spell still running through her. Slowly minutes later they began to move and Bella left her gently. Her mouth kissing every bite, every scratch. She kissed Hermione's wrists, her thighs. She licked against her opening and her clit, little soft kisses and whispers, more licks to soothe it.

"Did I hurt you Pet?" Bella said as she pressed a warm cloth against Hermione's sex. Hermione winced a little at the cloth against her bruises and nodded.

"I loved it." She said reassuring Bella that she had wanted the game just as much as Bella had.

Bella held her until it was nearly morning. She clung to Hermione and dressed her. Her lips kissing every bruise again.

"You'll be home soon Pet I promise."

Hermione looked sad, "It's been nearly two weeks Bella." She said trying to be more ok with it than she was.

"I know precious. Soon." She kissed her again.

"I miss you so much." Hermione said, her voice betraying her with a sob.

"Shhh my beautiful baby." Bella backed her gently to the wall, her hands brushing Hermione's sides. "Soon we'll be together every night again."

"I love you." Hermione whispered, she saw the blue glow of the portkey on her silver ring.

"I love you too." Bella said releasing Hermione as her lover's silver ring pulled her away with a pop.

* * *

Hermione arrived just before the household woke, she made herself a cup of tea and closed her eyes against the sound of the kettle. She must have dozed off standing up because the next thing she knew Andromeda was turning the kettle off.

"Morning." Andy said pouring herself a cup and sitting down at the breakfast table, the Daily Prophet lying in wait to be read. "Sleep well?" She ventured adding sugar to her hot mixture.

"Oh yes, thank you." Hermione said pouring herself a cup and sitting down slowly, the delicious ache between her legs reminded her of her rough session with Bella the night before.

Andromeda looked Hermione over carefully and shook her head, "Really Bella should take more care, your skin is so delicate." She said opening the paper to the see the headline. Nothing about the execution of Dolohov, Tonks had said they would keep it quiet.

"You should be getting a move on love." Andy said noticing Hermione's untouched food.

"Hmm what?" Hermione asked pulled out of thought, she saw her wand sitting on the table next to her.

"You'll be late if you don't get a move on."

"But I thought-"

"Oh I know I'm not happy about it but Dora said you had to go in today, big meeting with your bosses."

Tonks came down a moment later, "Almost ready Hermione?" Tonks asked snatching Hermione's uneaten toast.

"Yeah, no ready to go." She said happily, her clothing still on from the previous night.

Tonks left the room to get Teddy and Andromeda went to Hermione's chair. She touched Hermione's cheek and brushed a kiss to her lips. "Please be careful love. Please."

Hermione was touched by Andromeda's gentleness. "I will Andy I promise."

* * *

Hermione walked in with Tonks to the investigation department, Birch-Lock was already in the conference room a map spread onto the wall, lines moving and blinking all over it. Hermione was so happy to be back after a week and a half of forced time off.

"Black, good to have you back. Nice work on Dolohov." He said going back to his file.

Hermione started to speak and Tonks shook her head quickly. Hermione just answered, "Yeah thanks."

Everyone took their seats, Hermione sat beside Tonks who sat by Vance. Birch-Lock was leading the investigation and refused to sit. He thought better on his feet. There were several new faces Hermione hadn't met before.

"Alright, based on Dolohov's information he got his instructions here." Birch-Lock said circling the wooded area just north of Azkaban prison's island home. "Some sort of voice, disembodied spirt. Now, we think he's full of shit but this is Voldemort people we're not taking any chances. Now, Lucius Malfoy, former death eater and sadly the brother in law of my favourite investigator, my condolences Black."

Hermione laughed along with the rest of the table.

"Now I am sure none of us are losing any sleep over this jerk but it's been nearly two weeks and no sign of him. Nothing, we have a whole team investigating and they haven't turned over so much as a stone on this guy. Last reported at his residence by his wife Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Black."

"We have Nymphadora Lupin, niece of the missing person through her Aunt Narcissa Malfoy, the Auror who has been requested several times to handle Dolohov's movements, court appearances and questionings. She also handled Lucius Malfoy and Percy Weasley." Tonks waved her hand at the crowd and turned her attention back to Birch-Lock.

"Bellatrix Black, reformed death eater, residence is unplottable so it doesn't appear here, now nearly a week and a half ago this guy shows up unannounced at her residence after breaking out of Azkaban."

"Hermione Black, formerly Granger." He said nodding in Hermione's direction, the new people turning to look at her, "Also in the residence when this death eater shows up with what we now know was the intention of killing her. He claims he was on direct orders from Voldemort to end her life."

Hermione swallowed a little, she didn't look at anyone but rather at the photographs up on the wall.

"Percy Weasley, distant relative of the Black family, requests to meet with Hermione Black two weeks ago. He claims he had information regarding Voldemort, she agreed to meet him a few days later; that same night the Black family is attacked." Birch-Lock drew a line from Percy to Hermione, Bellatrix and Dolohov.

"How did Weasley get the information?" The girl with brown hair who was new to the table asked.

"That's where we are drawing a blank, when we questioned him he claims no memory of the incident with Hermione Black though a statement signed by him and Mrs. Black was filed the afternoon before the attack."

Hermione shuffled through her papers on the table.

"Alright what else do all these people have in common?" Birch-Lock asked, "Popcorn style people."

"They're Blacks?" Birch-Lock started writing.

"They're former death eaters."

"Rich"

"Criminals" Hermione and Tonks frowned at this statement by the same brown haired girl who had spoken earlier.

"Pure bloods."

"Related to a lot of people."

Birch-Lock kept writing as more suggestions were thrown out.

"We were all in the department of mysteries, besides Percy, he came after." Hermione said and everyone fell silent and looked at her.

"The night, that Voldemort's return became known, we were all in the department of mysteries. Myself, Bella, Dolohov, Lucius and Tonks."

"Any other Blacks there that night?" Birch-Lock asked.

"Sirius Black, he was killed, fell through the veil." Tonks said, her voice pained, she had loved Sirius. "Also Ron and Ginny Weasley, the sibling of Percy Weasley."

Birch-Lock finished writing, "Ok so we have a night that rocked the wizarding world to the core and it's full of the Black family. Alright, Hermione, Tonks, we're going to head down to the Department of Mysteries, and snoop around. The rest of you, see what other links you can find between these individuals."

* * *

Hermione grew a little apprehensive, she hadn't been back in the Department of Mysteries since the night Dolohov had nearly killed her, since the night Bella had killed Sirius. Tonks squeezed her hand as they went down the elevator. Hermione felt ill with the thought of Sirius falling through the veil, the light of life hadn't left his eyes as he fell back.

"Alright, allow me to do the talking ok?" Birch-Lock said as Hermione and Tonks followed him off the elevator.

"No problem Birch." Tonks said hanging back behind Hermione. She hated this department it gave her the creeps.

Birch-Lock led them through the hall of prophecy, the mess had been cleaned up but the vast expanse of the room now held only a quarter of what it once had contained before that night in the Ministry.

"Great job on cleaning all the junk out of this room Black." Birch-Lock said good naturedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and was grateful that he was trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Alright, we're here. Remember, let me do the talking." Both women nodded and waited for Birch-Lock to open the door.

* * *

Bellatrix sat across from the brown haired girl who had been in the meeting with Hermione. She watched her shuffle her papers on the desk. Bella's case file lay next to the papers thick with all of her years of paperwork.

"Mrs. Black, sorry I'm Erin Umbridge." The girl said extending her hand, Bella looked at it for a moment before shaking it.

"We just have a few questions for you."

"Oh?" Bella said leaning back in the chair. Andromeda was in a separate room she assumed also being questioned.

"I met your wife earlier, she's very nice." Erin said, Bella raised an eyebrow, she didn't like this girl.

"Yes she is." Bella drummed her fingers on the tabletop.

"May I ask where you got your bruises? Only I saw the same ones on Hermione earlier, are they are result of the incident with Antonin Dolohov?" Erin said taking up a quill.

Bella's arms were covered in similar bruises to Hermione's from their previous night.

"My wife." Bella said after a moment of studying the witch.

"Excuse me?"

"My wife gave them to me." Bella enjoyed the look of dismay on the witches face.

Bella rolled her eyes as she watched the witch write it down.

"I'm sorry can you describe the incident?"

Bella stared at her for a moment and shook her head, "We were having sex."

"Ok- can you-Oh." The girl said stopping her quill from scratching on the paper.

"Come now you didn't ask me to come in to question me about my wife's bruises did you?"

"Um no Mrs. Black may I call you Bellatrix?"

"No, Mrs. Black is fine." Bella said casting her eyes around the dreary room.

"Of of course." The girl flushed as Bella brought her attention back Erin.

"Children?"

"Possibly."

"Possible in the future?"

"Possibly after last night. Too early to tell takes at least two weeks." Bella said still waiting for relevant questions.

"I- um-" Erin stopped messing with the papers and looked at Bellatrix, Bellatrix looked back with annoyance.

"Do you have any questions for me that do not concern my wife or our bedroom habits those are quite personal you know and rather rude to ask."

"I- I'm so sorry it's my first day." Erin said a bit stumped "If you'll just excuse me for a moment."

Bella waved the witch away and spun around in the chair to look out of the magical window that reflected the weather outside. A beautiful blue sky with a bright sun. She should be on the beach with Hermione.

* * *

Tonks and Hermione approached the veil with Birch-Lock. When she had seen it before it had merely been what appeared to be a flap of material moving in a non-existent breeze from the archway. She had watched Luna and Harry studying the thing, draw into it, she hadn't understood then but she did now.

The veil itself shimmered, almost vibrated with a golden light as Hermione approached it. Even before she was near enough to touch it she heard it whispering. "Do you hear it?" She asked, gazing as if transfixed.

"Hear what Black?" Birch-Lock asked watching her.

"Shhh, Birch." Tonks said stepping up next to Hermione. "What-what is it saying?" Tonks whispered to Hermione who shook her head.

"I can't make it out." She said going closer.

"Step back from that veil Black." Birch-Lock said moving quickly onto the dias. His hand on Hermione's arm.

"Shhh, every time you talk they stop." Tonks said again glaring at Birch-Lock.

"Who stops?"

Tonks and Hermione looked at him annoyed, "Shut-up Birch and listen." Hermione said frowning and trying to listen for the voices again. "I can't make out what their saying." She whispered to Tonks.

Tonks held up her hand for a moment to silence Hermione, she took another step closer turning her head.

"That's close enough." A wizard from the department said who had accompanied them onto the dias.

"I can't hear him when you keep talking." Tonks said furiously, tears rose to her eyes, "Remus?" she questioned moving closer. "I can't hear you, what? I'm here, Remus." Tonks said reaching her fingers out.

It happened so fast, Birch-Lock threw Hermione to the side and grabbed Tonks around her legs knocking her sideways. What appeared to be a white whisp of smoke in the shape of a hand had reached out for Tonks. She fought against him, Hermione's concentration on the archway was broken as she knelt to help Birch-Lock pull Tonks away.

"Let me go-" Tonks screamed kicking out at Birch-Lock. "Let me go." He held on tight as Tonks fought to reach the smoky hand. The wizard who had accompanied them rushed forward to help restrain her, the wisp of smoke disappeared when Hermione stood between Tonks and the archway. Tonks blinked and looked around, her eyes met Hermione's and she sobbed.

"He was there. He's there. I saw him." Tonks said, Birch-Lock and others lessened their grip. "He's there."

"It's not him." Birch-Lock said, his head resting on the cold stones. "It's not him Dora."

"I needed more time, you stopped him." She pushed Birch-Lock away, angry tears streamed down her face. "He was there Birch. You stopped him."

"I-No Dora it isn't Remus it's a veil. It would have killed you." Birch-Lock said angrily.

Tonks rolled onto her side staring at the veil sobbing, "He was there."


	5. Chapter 5

Bella sat unamused in the office with Erin Umbridge for another half hour before she declared the questioning done. When Erin realized that Bella knew her aunt the interview went on another twenty minutes before Bella excused herself from the room and met Andromeda at the Ministry's Officials club for lunch. They had hoped to see Hermione and Tonks but they were told that the girls were out with Birch-Lock possibly for the entire morning.

"What did they ask you?" Andy asked as they sat down at a private table and ordered their drinks.

"I guess what they asked you, background information, have I been hearing voices, bad dreams all that."

"Did they ask you about Hermione?" Andy said looking over the menu.

"Of course, nosy git wanted to know about my bruises and Hermione's so I told her."

Andromeda looked scandalized and then laughed. "Really Bella you need to be more gentle with her."

Bella smirked and said nothing as she took a menu to look at. "I'm going to come round tonight if that's ok."

"Of course. Are you going to stay over?"

"No, no need. I want to bring Hermione home." Bella said before tapping the menu to place her order.

"Is it safe Bella?" Andy asked before tapping her menu. "For Hermione to be there?"

"Well we did the final checks this morning, Vance rushed the job on the account of he nearly got us killed when Dolohov escaped. The wards held up to every test so yeah she'll be safe. I'll tell you I am ready for her to quit this bloody job. Really a Black working." Bella said shaking her head.

"She enjoys it Bella, so does Dora. I tell Dora all the time to quit and stay home with Teddy. Ah, but she's heartbroken since Remus"

Bella gave a sad smile, "And how is your heart Andy?" She reached over to touch her sister's face. Andromeda wrapped her fingers around Bella's wrist and closed her eyes to the touch.

"It beats." She said after a moment. "It beats."

* * *

Hermione took Tonks home; Andy was in the drawing room with Bella when they entered the house.

"Oh my Merlin-" Andromeda called when she looked at Tonks, "Dora what happened?" She said reaching out to take her daughter from Hermione's arms. Bella had been sitting there much to Hermione's surprise and rose to help Andromeda with Tonks.

"He was there mum. He was there, I saw him." Tonks said as Andy held her. Hermione said nothing, she just looked at Bella. "He was there." Tonks whispered, her voice still broken with tears.

"Hermione what's the meaning of this?" Andromeda asked as she led Tonks to a chair to sit down.

"She- she thinks she saw Remus at work."

"I did!" Tonks shouted angrily. "He was there, you and Birch, you stopped him. He was there." Tonks broke down once more. "Tell her Hermione, you heard him, you said so yourself that you could hear him."

Hermione looked at Bella helplessly. "Tonks I don't know what I heard." Bella left Tonks side to stand by Hermione.

"What happened love?" Bella said hugging her hello.

Hermione stayed leaning against Bella for a moment before she spoke.

"Birch took us down to the Department of Mysteries today. To the archway where- where Sirius died." Hermione said avoiding looking at Tonks.

"Why would he do that?" Andromeda asked accepting a cup of tea from the house elf and giving it to Tonks. "Here my dearest, drink this." She said after adding some fire whiskey to it.

"He made a connection between all of us and the veil."

Bella's face paled, she knew that archway.

"The veil?" Andy asked somewhat confused.

"Well it's more of an archway." Hermione clarified, "He wanted to take us there to see if anything would happen."

"And is he happy with the results?" Bella said indicating Tonks who wiped away at a tear and took a shuddering breath.

Hermione shifted unsure of what else to say, they had been told the entire morning was classified. "The researchers were surprised."

"The researchers?" Andromeda asked still lost about the veil and the archway.

"Yes, they study the archway, it's, well it's an opening I think."

"To what?"

"The other side." Bella responded and they all looked at her. She walked over to Tonks and knelt before her. "I know you heard him dearest but that wasn't him. There isn't anything beyond that veil but tricks and lies." She pressed her lips to Tonks' hand.

Tonks shook her head, "I saw him, I heard him. He reached out to me."

Bella's heart broke a little, "It's just lies my love. It's trying to pull you in." She said very gently.

"You don't know that. How could you know that?" Tonks said still gasping from her tears.

"Because when I went there, all I heard was my baby crying."

* * *

Hermione and Bella sat on the beach watching the sun going down. They hadn't spoken since they left Andromeda's. Both women watched the coming storm in silence a blanket wrapped around them to ward off the cool breeze. In the distance they could see the lightning dancing along the mountains.

"Bella?"

Bella rested her chin on the top of Hermione's head. She knew Hermione would have questions she just wasn't sure she could answer them all. She had pushed the archway out of her mind years ago, hadn't thought of it until the night with Sirius in the fight at the Ministry. She hadn't meant for him to fall into the veil.

"The archway." Hermione started and Bella sighed stopping her.

"I've seen that archway many times." Bella said looking into the distance.

"How? We had to get cleared three times to enter it."

Bella squeezed her for a moment, "Azkaban is a gold mine of research subjects for the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione turned in her arms looking shocked.

"We were prisoners baby not law abiding citizens." Bella said to her shocked face.

"So they took us there, sat us down in front of the archway and watched. Even built seats for when a big groups of researchers wanted to watch us."

Hermione was speechless. Bella cocked her head and looked at her face, "It's sweet you care so much for prisoners being lab rats." She said with a sad smile.

"Did you see anything?"

"I never saw anything inside the archway." Bella frowned trying to remember, "Well just the veil part like moving and kind of golden looking. I think I saw shadows on it but never people I recognised, not like what Dora saw today. I heard them though, like you did, whispers I couldn't make out and then baby cries."

Hermione's eyes pricked with tears thinking of Bella hearing Carina crying. Bella stroked Hermione's hair and hugged her again. She loved that Hermione was so gentle that she could cry for Bella's lost child so quickly. "I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.

"It nearly drove me insane, hearing her crying." Bella held her breath for a moment, The cries pounding in her head.

"What happened, what stopped you?"

"Stopped me?"

"From going towards it, like Tonks?"

"It didn't feel right somehow. I know now, today when I heard Dora talking. I know now why it felt wrong."

Hermione waited.

"Carina never cried Hermione, never even a whimper. It couldn't have been her cries."

"Did anyone just walk through the archway?" Hermione said, brushing over her eyes for a moment. Her heart ached for what Bella lost when Carina left.

Bella frowned again concentrating, "No." She said slowly, "No you couldn't just walk up to it." She shook her head, "No we were chained in front of it, to the platform so we couldn't move. They- they sort of rotated us I think." Bella said her memory foggy.

"They chained you to the platform?" Hermione said appalled.

Bella kissed her, "I was a bad person once upon a time Pet."

Hermione flushed embarrassed, of course they would have chained her, she was dangerous.

"Did they ever unchain you?"

"No me no, there were others who weren't chained I know that. They only chained the dangerous ones."

"What happened after they kept taking you there? Did they do it for years?"

"No, just a few weeks though Rodolphus went for a few months. I didn't like the archway, it felt wrong, felt-" Bella shook her head, "It wasn't good, so I just pretended that it affected me less and less and they stopped sending me. I eventually told them I couldn't hear anything or see anything. Probably fucked their research up for years by lying."

"Did you ever see anything come out of it? A hand came out today, not really a hand more like smoke."

Bella's grip tightened on Hermione painfully, "Did it touch you?" She asked suddenly very tense. "Did it touch you?" she asked again before Hermione could answer.

"No, no it was trying to touch Tonks." Hermione said, her arms throbbing under the pressure of Bella's fingers.

"Did it?"

"No, we got her away from it."

Bella relaxed her grip on Hermione's arms, red marks appeared where Bella's fingers had been. "Sorry Pet." Bella said rubbing Hermione's arms.

Hermione frowned, "What happens if it touches you?" Fear crept into Hermione's voice.

"It depends." Bella said looking off into the distance for a moment.

"What does it depend on?" Hermione asked touching Bella's cheek and giving her a smile.

"On your soul I think. For some people it makes no difference if it touches you. It touched me once but, well nothing happened really. I could make out what it was saying after that but only just."

"How did it touch you?" Hermione said, her heart thudded in her chest painfully.

"You mean was it a hand?"

Hermione nodded.

"No Pet it wasn't a hand, for me it was just smoke really, curled around me to find a way in I guess."

"Have you seen it become a hand?" Hermione shivered thinking of Tonks reaching out to take the wisp of white smoke.

"And for the others?" Hermione said swallowing.

"I have seen the smoke curl many ways, a hand, arms, once it looked like an animal. The thing is when it does that, if it becomes something in the smoke you go mad trying to get back to it. You don't want to leave it. You try to pull others in with you. You'll do whatever the veil whispers to you. It's an addiction until finally you ache so badly to be a part of that gold shimmering smoking veil that you just walk through the arch."

* * *

 _"Dora- Dora" Remus called out. "Where's Teddy?"_

 _"He's fine I left him with mum. I'm not letting you fight without me."_

 _"Go home Dora."_

 _"No." Tonks stood in the hallway of Hogwarts, her wand out, crashing below them as a spell shook the tower slightly._

 _"What if we're both killed."_

 _"We won't be."_

 _"Dora-" Tonks cut off Remus' words with a kiss, "Just tell me you love me and you'll see me after." She said before kissing him again._

 _He smiled at her and shook his head, "I do love and I will see you after." They kissed once more and headed into opposite directions._

 _He lay on the cot, his eyes closed as if he were forever asleep under an enchanted celling of stars._

 _"Remus." Tonks whispered kneeling next to him, "Remus please wake up." She pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I love you please." She pleaded slightly shaking him, "Please please, it's over, I'm here. I'm here Remus please. We won it's over I'm here." Her face buried into his chest. "I'm here, please Remus. I'm here."_

 _Gentle hands touched her back, her mother stood behind her. "He's gone baby, he can't wake up." Andromeda's voice was so soft, barely a whisper. "Please my love, he's gone."_

 _A scream ripped from Tonks' throat, the hands didn't pull her they simply rested against her back._

* * *

Andromeda was there, Tonks' eyes flew open, Teddy was screaming, the house elf hurried from the room with him.

"Dora, shhhh you've had a nightmare."

"He's gone." Tonks said, her voice breaking. "He's gone and he's never coming home."

"Oh Kitten." Andromeda said pulling Tonks into her arms. "My sweet baby girl."

Tonks sobbed, "He was here, in my dreams. He was here mum, he told me he'd see me after. He told me he loved me."

Andromeda's eyes filled with tears as she held her daughter, "I know Kitten I know."

"What if he's trapped? What if he's here and I can save him? I have to try."

"He's not there, it's a trick Dora, just like Bella said."

"She doesn't know; she doesn't know for sure."

"She does Dora, trust her. Please."

"He's trapped mum."


	6. Chapter 6

**Possible Trigger warning for anyone who has lost a child.**

* * *

Hermione stretched next to Bella, her eyes falling on the bruises on her wrists and her stomach, she smiled, they had faded rather quickly to yellow. Bella kissed them each night lingering on the ones over Hermione's stomach. She closed her eyes and thought back to Bella's words that she could see their baby. Her heart ached at the memory of the words. Bella stirred slightly and drew Hermione closer, her head resting against Hermione's chest listening to her heart.

"She has dark eyes like mine." Bella said against Hermione's skin, "And my hair."

Hermione laughed lightly, she would never want her child inheriting her own bushy brown hair. "And what does she have of mine?" Hermione asked as Bella took Hermione's nipple into her mouth and bit on it lightly. Her hand caressing Hermione's stomach, "Everything else." Bella muttered before pulling Hermione's nipple deeper into her mouth. She closed her eyes against Bella's touches, a soft hiss left her lips when Bella bit down too hard.

"Mmm does my Pet like that?" Bella whispered, her hand slipping below Hermione's waist. Her fingers teasing Hermione with light strokes between her legs. She knew Hermione had to work but that was at least two hours from now. They had time.

Hermione nodded, her body betraying her to Bella's touches. She loved the feeling of Bella's mouth against her skin.

"Does Pet's baby like that?" Bella teased kissing against Hermione's stomach. "Do you like that baby?" Bella whispered to Hermione's stomach with a laugh. Hermione pushed her away and giggled.

"Silly girl." Hermione said as Bella lay over her, her fingers still rubbing slowly between her legs.

"Mmmm am I?" Bella asked, her fingers becoming slick against Hermione's opening.

Hermione arched her hips up to keep in contact with Bella's hand. She nodded at Bella who kissed her stomach again.

"A beautiful sweet baby." Bella whispered slipping a finger inside, "Just what my Pet dreams of." She slipped in another as Hermione groaned. Bella flicked her tongue over Hermione's clit. "Isn't it?" Hermione nodded, she was dying for release, she was out of her head now, her fingers wrapped in Bella's hair holding her between her legs. "Safe and sound inside of mommy."

Hermione yanked Bella's hair, pulling her as hard as she could to her centre. When she came back down she started to cry. Bella crawled up her body, her hand pushing against Hermione's clit without moving it away. She could feel it still moving through Hermione's body, the little electric charges that caused her to cry quietly.

* * *

Hermione walked into Birch-Locks office and shut the door. "Did you know they use Azkaban prisoners for research subjects?"

"Good morning to you too Black." Birch-Lock said sipping his coffee "And yes I did, it's standard procedure really. How is Tonks by the way, Vance said she didn't come in to work yesterday."

"She's-" Hermione searched for the word, "Fragile right now. Andromeda thinks it would do her good to get away, go abroad for a while."

"For the best probably." Birch-Lock said with a sad smile, he liked Tonks, trusted her over any other Auror he knew. "Why did you want to know if I knew about the Azkaban prisoners?" Birch-Lock asked leaning back in his chair, his feet up on the desk as he tossed a miniature quaffle up to catch.

"Something Bellatrix told me."

Birch-Lock stopped tossing the ball. "What did she say?"

Hermione was studying the wall of photographs, she moved Lucius' picture by Antonin's and Percy's.

"Black, what did she say?" Birch-Lock asked intrigued as Hermione drew a line between Bellatrix, Percy, Lucius and Antonin and wrote 'Research'.

"They were all taking to the archway. Every one of them." Hermione said tacking up a picture now of the archway from the Dept. of Mysteries. She connected the line between the four photographs and the archway.

"Taken to the archway for what?" Birch-Lock asked studying the photographs with Hermione.

"Research." Hermione answered finally, "Birch, can we see those files?"

"The research files?"

"Yeah."

He shook his head, "No chance, they're highly classified. Unspeakables only without Minister clearance which, we won't get, at least for another week."

"Why?"

"Kingsley is out of town on some goodwill mission to North America. Meeting up with the sister ministries for some conference."

"Do you know anyone in the Department?" Hermione asked chewing on her nail.

"Couple of people, nobody to give you that kind of access though."

"I just need prisoner lists now and dates of the research, easy stuff. I don't want to read their findings."

Birch-Lock nodded, "Give me a couple of hours to see what I can do. What do you think is happening?"

Hermione stared at the archway, "It's not what we thought."

"What the arch"

Hermione shook her head, "The whole thing with Dolohov. It isn't Voldemort."

"Well that's a relief." Birch-Lock said blowing air out in relief.

"It's something else Birch." Hermione said touching the photograph before turning to look at him.

"Better or worse than Voldemort coming back from the dead?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You can't reawaken the dead Birch you know that. Voldemort's dead, I've been saying that. No this is something else, something…" She shook her head and paused, Birch-Lock looked at her expectantly, "else." She finished lamely.

"Well that cleared that up." He said easing the tension that had just filled the room. "Alright Black I'll see what I can do with the lists, meanwhile start making a list of your own of effects from this…archway."

* * *

It took Birch-Lock nearly two days to actually secure the lists for Hermione to read through.

"Took long enough Birch." Hermione said when he handed her the lists.

"Hey I'm hurt; I went out on a limb for you with this Black." Birch-Lock said pretending to be hurt.

"It only lists prisoners for the last five years, it's the best I can do. Department refuses to release any information before that and made it known that I would be hard pressed even with an order from the Minister to get the records from Bella's time there."

Hermione hated the Department of Mysteries, she had refused several recruitment requests from them when she left Hogwarts and was very uneasy anytime she was around an Unspeakable.

"I don't have to remind you this information is highly classified." He stated as Hermione nodded. "Let me know if you find anything, they were very curious down there why I was requesting this so, yeah, don't talk to anyone about it but me."

Hermione went to her office and closed the door, the files were thin but still had the information she requested. Immediately Percy Weasley and Antonin Dolohov appeared as names on the list as well as Lucius Malfoy from when he was arrested after Sirius' death at the archway. Hermione noted each time the name appeared and date. Antonin had been at the archway two days before his escape. Percy had been there the day before his first request to meet with Hermione. She chewed on her thumb nail. Dolohov had his memories taken before being executed. She tossed her quill down and stood up coming face to face with Erin Umbridge. She had been so lost in thought she hadn't heard her come in.

"Hi there." She said with a quick smile. "Oh what are you working on there, it looks really serious." She said making a silly frowny face. Hermione stared at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Nothing really, just some ideas to give to Birch later." She lied easily closing the folder.

"Did I catch you on your way out, you looked like you were about to run." Erin said blocking the door.

"No, just had a thought. Birch has me work in here because I'm noisy when I work. Drives everyone else mad." Hermione said stacking her papers.

"Gotcha, any theories I can bounce with you?" Erin said still not moving.

"No, no pretty much just abstract right now. Nothing concrete but I'll let you know."

"Perf." Erin said to Hermione's confusion.

"Can I help you with something?" Hermione asked leaning against her desk now crossing her arms.

"Oh I just wanted to come see how you were feeling." Erin said with her simpering sweet tone that made Hermione's skin crawl.

"I'm fine." Hermione said unsure of why Erin had asked her this. "How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine. Sorry just something your wife told me." Erin said watching for Hermione's reaction.

Hermione didn't say anything, she just blinked at Erin imagining a frog in place of her head.

"She and I had a nice chat last week. She's quite a character." Erin said, "She knows my aunt."

 _We all know your aunt you bitch_ Hermione thought to herself but she only smiled. "My wife knows a lot of people."

"Yes, she is quite an interesting character. Wouldn't let me call her Bellatrix, insisted I call her Mrs. Black."

Hermione fought a giggle, that sounded about right.

"I'm sorry is there something you need or did you just want to chat. I'm really busy and I'm meeting my wife for lunch in about twenty minutes." Hermione said checking her watch.

"Oh I see your bruises have healed up nicely." Erin said not answering Hermione's question.

Hermione glanced at her wrists, the restraints had left cuts and bruises that were just healing up now to barely noticeable.

"I was so concerned when I saw them I thought it had to do with that death eater that came to your cottage but your wife assured me that wasn't the case. She had some pretty nasty bruises on her arms as well."

Hermione glanced at her watch again and sighed.

"So anyway I just dropped in because the whole office wants to know so I said I would be the one to come ask." Erin said after a moment of silence.

"Wants to know what?" Hermione said gathering up her bag and her files.

"When's the new arrival?"

Hermione's bag dropped with a bang as she turned around to look at Erin. "Wha- I'm not pregnant." She started to say and Erin held up her hand.

"Oh, it's just, well what Bellatrix said- Oh, I'm sorry I think we all misunderstood."

"I think so. Sorry to disappoint." Hermione said bending to pick up her bag. She was fuming.

Erin excused herself from the office as Hermione grabbed her wand and slide it into her pocket.

* * *

She met Bella at their favourite Italian restaurant, Bella was already there with Andromeda and little Teddy happily playing in the highchair. Tonks had stayed home, she wasn't up for lunch today Andromeda had said, perhaps they could go around later for tea before they left for overseas.

"What wine would you like?" Bella asked Andromeda who leaned over to pour over the selection with Bella.

Hermione's mind was thinking over her conversation with Erin as she distractedly played with Teddy's little dragon toy.

"What kind of wine do you want Pet?" Bella asked unable to come to a decision with Andy.

"None for me thanks." Hermione said glancing through the menu now while Teddy threw his dragon toy down and squealed to for someone to pick it up. She was still angry about what Erin said.

Bella looked perplexed, "But you love wine. You love wine more than me almost." Bella joked.

"No thanks." She said curtly.

"Alright then Andy you win we'll have the elf made over the dragon's blood." Bella said giving the order for the wine. "We'll need a few minutes for food." The waiter disappeared and the wine appeared a moment later on the table to pour itself. Hermione put her hand over her glass to keep it from pouring to her glass.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm fine, what are you getting to eat?" Hermione said, everyone in the office talking, everyone wondering. She felt her face flush as she looked down at the menu. Bella reached over to feel her head and Hermione snapped her head up and pulled away.

"I said I was fine." Hermione snapped, her face still flushed.

"You're, sorry Pet. You just looked flushed I was worried." Bella said going back to her menu, she saw Bella's eyes darken, this was dangerous territory.

Andromeda interjected, "It's just a bit warm in here." She said with a tight smile undoing her cloak. "So Bella and I were talking about you both joining us in France next month."

"That sounds wonderful." Hermione said, her cheeks still very pink. She fought to keep her voice normal as she turned to the waiter to order her food.

Bella flicked through her menu silently before coming to the page of what she wanted. Hermione glanced at her lover at the same time Andromeda did.

Bella shut her menu with a snap, "I was just concerned." Bella said after a moment of silence at the table.

"I know that's why I said I was fine." Hermione said feeling her face go even darker.

"Pet you're not looking well." Bella said noticing Hermione's dark colour. "You're very flushed."

Hermione tried to control her breathing, "If I'm flushed it's your fault."

Andromeda excused herself from the table and closed the door behind her. It was polite to give couples space when there was a disagreement.

"What did I do that made you flush?" Bella asked confused.

"You- you told everyone I was pregnant." Hermione hissed, her eyes filling with tears.

Bellatrix looked astonished at Hermione's words. "I didn't- what are you talking about."

"You did." Hermione said, her vision blurred slightly from her tears. She was angry, angry that Bella had told, angry she was embarrassed and angry she was crying because she was so angry. "Erin came to me today to ask when the arrival was to be. Said you told her last week I was pregnant. The whole office knows they are all waiting on this big announcement." Hermione blurted out.

"Pet." Bella said gently, her eyes less stormy. "No Pet I didn't. Oh my love." She said disarming Hermione immediately. "I would never do that." She said sliding her arms around Hermione and hugging her. "My poor girl." She whispered and rubbed her hand over Hermione's stomach. "I would never do that. I said children were possibly in our future I didn't say you were pregnant." Bella continued to rub her hand gently on Hermione's stomach. Hermione laid her head on Bella's shoulder, her hand resting on Bella's.

"What if there isn't a baby?" Hermione whispered her fear.

Bella lifted Hermione's head so she could look at her, "Then there isn't Pet."

"I don't think she told anyone, she was just trying to upset you and I think she did a very good job of it." Bella hugged her, "Nobody knows she's just causing trouble that's all."

Hermione brushed away a tear, she felt stupid for getting that upset. Bella kissed her again, "Changed your mind about the wine?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, just in case."

Andromeda returned with Teddy a few minutes later waving off Hermione's apology. "It's stressful times for all of us dearest."

* * *

Hermione went back to the office after many hugs and kisses for Teddy and Andromeda. They were leaving that evening for Sweden. Bella promised they would be there to meet them in France the following month. Bella hugged Hermione and kissed her in the middle of the alley.

"I have some shopping to do. I'll wait for you to finish. Meet me here yeah?" Bella asked once she broke off their kiss. Hermione nodded, "See you in a couple hours." Bella kissed Hermione's palm and then walked away in the direction of the bank.

* * *

Hermione spun slowly in her chair staring at the ceiling.

"Get ready to jump up and give me diamonds." Birch-Lock said coming into Hermione's office and closing the door.

Hermione stopped spinning, "Why diamonds?" She asked amused.

"Well kisses would be weird Black, besides your wife is a murderer. I don't need that kind of stress in my life if I kiss you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. Bella was right, Erin hadn't told anyone.

"Ok." Birch-Lock said with a smile holding up a small crystal phial.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Where- How did you?"

Birch-Lock smiled, "I'm a genius Black, did you know?"

"Is that-"

"One Antonin Dolohov memory from research."

"How did you-"

"Ah ah don't ask Black, just worship me."

Hermione followed Birch-Lock to his office where he poured the silvery thread into the bowl.

"Ready?"

Hermione nodded and touched her face to the liquid with Birch-Lock.

* * *

Birch-Lock and Hermione found themselves in the Department of Mysteries, everything around them had a slight haze to it, the benefits of being a memory. They could see the line of prisoners all chained together. One by one they were sat in front of the archway, chained into place. Hermione walked around them looking at their faces. She glanced behind Dolohov and saw Bellatrix. She gasped.

Her wife stood, chained three prisoners behind Dolohov. Her usual beautiful hair was filthy; the prison uniform was a shapeless blob of material hanging off her thin frame. "Bella." Hermione whispered unable to pull Bella away and out of the memory to safety. But Bella was safe now, she was beautiful. Hermione smiled to herself, Bella was out shopping at this very moment.

Hermione knew she should be focused on Dolohov but she kept her attention on Bella.

"It's fine Black, I've got Dolohov. See what Bella does."

Hermione nodded, it was hard to watch Bella this way, her eyes looking through Hermione to stare at the archway.

"You're not real." Bella said in a little sing song voice. "No no you're not real and I know that because she's dead. She's dead you're not real." She laughed as she approached the archway. "She's dead!" Bella shouted and laughed.

"Shut your mouth LeStrange." Came an Auror's voice from behind Hermione. She turned and saw a much younger Alistair Moody, without his Mad Eye and missing leg.

Bella laughed again and jumped up and down a little in excitement laughing. It made Hermione's hair stand on end seeing her like this.

"Nothing from Dolohov at the arch." Birch-Lock called worried the memory was going to end.

They watched the others go, nothing happened. Why wasn't the memory ending? Hermione looked at Birch-Lock who shrugged. "Maybe something happens in a minute?" He said stepping behind the archway to watch as Bella sat down.

"Be a good snake's whore and tell the nice man what you see." Alister said by Bella's ear. She smirked and stared at the arch in silence. Hermione could hear the crying when Bella sat down, she hadn't imagined it to be the cry of a new-born, she had always thought of it as a ceaseless cry of an infant in pain. She watched Bella's face, the tension seemed to come into the memory itself and not just from Birch-Lock and Hermione.

Hermione gasped, this was the memory, the smoke curling around Bellatrix. She stepped back despite herself and watched the mist start moving out of the archway. There were excited mummers from the men sitting on the benches. Mad Eye stood nearby to keep Bella still, the slack of her chains being held in his hands.

The mist curled around her, it lifted her hair and wrapped itself over her body almost caressing her. Bella was barely breathing as she watched the mist move around her waist. "Shhhh" Bella whispered gently to the crying noise. "Shhh." Mad-Eye moved slightly causing the chain to clink. "You're not her." Bella said to the mist, "I hear you. I know." Bella said with a giggle. "You're not her." She laughed harder, the mist grew thicker from the archway.

In a sudden movement Bella jumped up pulling the slack in the chain throwing Mad-Eye off balance, he screamed as his foot entered the archway. Bella was shrieking with laughter as Aurors rushed onto the platform stunning the prisoners and pulling Mad-Eye away from the arch.

The last thing Hermione saw before Antonin's eyes closed was a bloody stump that had been Mad-Eye's foot. It looked as if the foot itself had been shredded leaving just pink bone and veins that pumped blood out.

* * *

Both Hermione and Birch-Lock gasped for breath as they pulled back from the silvery contents.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Birch-Lock gasped. Hermione felt herself about to be sick and grabbed the wastepaper bin to vomit. She wasn't completely sure but it looked like it had a face, she had seen it when Moody's foot broke the threshold. It had a face.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Birch-Lock sat in his office, the silver strand now safely back in the crystal phial. Hermione had made use of his waste basket twice more and kept it close at hand. Her stomach would not settle. They had gone back in, stopped the memory at the exact moment Hermione saw the face, if you could call it a face. There were eyes, there were teeth. Hermione shuddered, it wasn't human this face in the mist.

"We need to get those other memories." Hermione said, Birch-Lock had ordered them tea, he looked pale.

"Can Bella give us some?" Birch-Lock asked trying to nibble a corner of toast.

"She told me the only time the mist reached out to her was that memory. She didn't tell me about Mad-Eye." Hermione fought down the wave of nausea that overwhelmed her for a moment. "She told me something else."

"What's that?" He said passing Hermione some dry toast and weak tea.

"That the mist, if it makes a shape, like with Tonks, if it touches you. You go mad."

"You go mad how?"

"Just mad, you eventually only want to be in that veil and you won't stop until you get it."

"So it only happens to some people, What's the thing that stops it? It didn't reach out to either of us. It didn't reach out to Bella like a shape only as mist."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe it only takes shape if you believe it. If you believe what it tells you."

"Did it tell you anything?"

Hermione shook her head, "Just whispers that I couldn't make out. You?"

"I didn't hear anything." Birch-Lock said grateful to have been left out of that particular phenomenon.

They both sat in silence at a stalemate looking at the map on the wall, the photographs, the lines, the files. Dolohov was dead, Lucius was missing though really at this point Hermione was presuming he was also dead. Her eyes fell to Percy who claimed he had no memory of meeting with her.

"Birch." Hermione said pulling him out of thought.

"Yeah?"

"We need to go to Azkaban tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Percy Weasley."

"Kid doesn't remember anything."

"He doesn't remember me coming to meet him but he will remember the archway. They extract the threads but they don't obliviate them after, they can't it would mess up their research."

Hermione glanced at the clock. Birch-Lock saw her. "Go, go I'll get you clearance for tomorrow."

* * *

Hermione saw Bella a few meters ahead of her, she was there, beautiful and whole. She held bags from the shops and turned to smile when Hermione approached.

"Hello Pe-" Bella's words were cut off, "What happened?" She asked as she set the bags down and wrapped her arms around Hermione. "Pet you're not well." Bella said, "I knew you weren't earlier. Sit down." She said leaving Hermione sitting with the bags as she went into the apothecary. She came back out with the healer and a fizzy drink.

"She was flushed earlier and now she's very pale." Bella said as the healer looked her over. "Do you see how pale she is?"

The healer nodded, "Here my dear drink this." She said, her hand moving across Hermione's head.

Hermione sipped the fizzy liquid and nodded stating she felt better. They sat for a moment and then Hermione shook her head and got sick in the potted plant. The healer went back into the shop and came out again. "Give her these drops twice a day, should take care of it."

Bella took the drops and put them into the bag. She spoke quietly to the healer who nodded several times and returned with a phial of clear liquid. Hermione didn't hear the directions; her head was spinning.

"Can you manage her dear or would you like a medi-elf's assistance." The healer asked as Bella supported Hermione to stand. "I think I can manage her if they could manage the bags." Bella said, the elf arrived a moment later taking the bags.

"Alright Pet, hold onto me and don't get sick ok?" Bella said pressing her lips to Hermione's clammy forehead. The elf, Bella and Hermione touched the portkey from the healer and Hermione covered her mouth against the spinning.

They landed with a stagger, Bella catching Hermione from falling. The elf set the bags down in the kitchen and left with a pop. Hermione was vomiting into the bushes.

Bella bathed her and put her to bed feeding her dry toast.

"What happened today Pet?" Bella asked breaking off a piece of toast and pushing it into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione began to cry as she spoke about the memory.

"Oh my love. You've had such an upsetting day." Bella pulled her in and laid Hermione's head on her chest. "I'm alright dearest, see, I'm here holding you. I- She pressed a kiss to Hermione's head.

Hermione continued to cry, her mind replaying Bella's reactions, the words that were said to her. The baby crying. Hermione's head pounded.

* * *

The light hurt Hermione's eyes the next morning so Bella closed the drapes to keep the room very dark. She gave Hermione the drops but she vomited a few minutes later.

"You can't go in today Pet, you're too sick." Bella said wiping her face with a cloth.

"I have to; I have to interview Percy today." Hermione said enjoying the feeling of the cool cloth on her face.

"It will have to keep until tomorrow love." Bella said brushing away a stray curl from Hermione's forehead. "I'll floo Birch-Lock alright?"

Hermione nodded and laid back against the pillow, her entire body ached as she rolled over to watch Bella talking to Birch-Lock. He said he would go talk to Percy and hoped Hermione would feel better soon.

"Sleep now Pet." Bella whispered and pressed a kiss to Hermione's stomach.

* * *

"Well it's no surprise the stress of her job Bella. I mean the poor thing was so flushed yesterday." Andromeda said in the kitchen. Tonks and Teddy had gone ahead to Sweden, Andromeda decided to stay on a day or two before joining them. "If she's pregnant the stress can be terrible for the baby."

Bella sipped her tea and leaned against the counter, "I got a test from the healer but we haven't taken it yet. She wouldn't be sick already from a baby?" Bella asked, she only had her own pregnancy to go by in which she was never sick.

"I was sick with Dora a couple weeks after I conceived, it has to do with the magic in the baby from what the healer told me. It puts too much magic into your body sort of like an overload and you get sick until your body adjusts."

Bella nodded, she had heard of that.

"Well we would have known if it was from Beltane." Bella remarked dipping a biscuit into her tea.

"Maybe but sometimes women get sick after a couple of months. Might be Beltane, you did the spell then obviously."

"Yeah we did." Bella leaned against the counter to stretch for a moment. "It lasted for, hours."

"That's why so many virgins get babies on Beltane." Andromeda stated with a smirk.

"How many times have you done the spell with her?" Andy asked thoughtfully.

"Dunno, three times I think. Not often." Bella said, the little phial of clear liquid on the counter.

"And each time?" Andy asked raising her eyebrows in question.

"Yes." Bella said picking up the phial and turning it over and over again in her hands.

"When was the last time? With the spell I mean?"

"Couple of weeks at the most." Bella took in a breath and released it slowly.

"Well if the drops aren't helping Bella, she's with child." Andy said with a definite nod and a small smile.

* * *

"Hi Pet." Bella said coming in the room with the phial. "Feeling any better?"

"Less dizzy." Hermione said sitting up, her eyes were still sore. "Is Andromeda here?" Hermione asked confused.

"She was; she's gone home now. You were asleep we didn't want to wake you."

Hermione nodded looking at the phial in Bella's hand and smiled. "I don't think it's our sweet baby Bella."

Bella laughed slightly, "Oh I think it is Pet. Sometimes sweet little babies can cause all kinds of trouble."

Hermione laughed, "Trouble maker already. I like that." Her hand moved to her stomach with another laugh, "Just like her mum."

She sat on the bed and took Hermione's hand kissing her fingers, "It's just a little drop it won't hurt."

"Then what happens."

"We wait."

Hermione swallowed and looked at the phial. "What if we aren't." She whispered a little sadness creeping in.

Bella set the phial aside and kissed Hermione. "Then we aren't. So we need to be ready for both answers. Do you want to wait to take it Pet?"

Hermione shook her head no and held out her hand.

Bella pricked Hermione's finger and put a small droplet of blood into the phial, she then pricked her own finger to add a droplet as well and they waited. "Sometimes it will pick up one parent and not the other so both drops are required to get the right result." Bella explained as she put the stopper back into the phial to seal it.

"How long do we wait."

"An hour." Bella pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead. "Sleep pet, I'll wake you up when it's ready ok?"

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, her stomach felt as though it were working in reverse.

* * *

Bella turned the phial over and over again in her hands. Andromeda had left and said she wanted to know either way. Bella had asked her to stay but she insisted, news like this was for couples only.

"You know that won't make it show you any faster right?" Hermione said leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"You should be in bed." Bella said setting the phial down and coming over to her.

"I feel much better." Hermione said as Bella helped her sit down.

"You look better Pet. Your colour is normal again."

"It's- I am completely fine now. Sore but I'm fine. How long did I sleep?"

"About three hours." Bella said quietly. "I know I was going to wake you Pet but you were too beautiful."

Hermione wrapped her fingers together and bit her lip, the phial sat on the coffee table.

"What-what colour does it turn?" She whispered, her eyes locked on the phial.

Bella picked the phial up and held it up. "Purple."

"Oh." Hermione said, disappointment showed on her face and in her voice as the colour in the phial had gone back to clear.

"We have to open it up to see the colour, the clear lets you know it's working." Bella said giving the phial a little shake.

Hermione leaned against Bella and slipped her arm under her lover's.

"We can wait." Bella said, her hand resting on the stopper, she grinned at Hermione who stared mocking shock and then smiled back.

Bella took a breath and pulled the stopper out. She held it up and they watched as the clear liquid in the phial turned a deep purple then evaporate leaving a golden date along the side, 1st of May. Beltane.

* * *

Hermione stood with Birch-Lock waiting to see Percy Weasley, Birch-Lock had gone two days before but Percy was not cooperating. Hermione sighed, Percy had insisted on seeing her.

Hermione tapped her nails on the table while Percy was brought in.

"Hi Hermione." He said with a smile.

"Percy." She answered, she was not amused as she sat down. "You told Mr. Birch-Lock you wanted to see me and would speak only to me."

Percy's smile turned into a serious nod.

"Why?"

"He's there Hermione." Percy whispered conspiratorial at her.

"Who is where Perc?" Hermione asked, Birch-Lock scratched notes with his quill.

"Fred, he's-he's at the archway that Birch-Lock asked me about. He's fighting Voldemort in the archway."

Hermione nodded encouraging him to talk more.

"He's stopping Voldemort from coming out of the archway. I have to help him. We have to help him Hermione. If-If Voldemort gets out…" Percy shook his head, "He's back Hermione. I saw Voldemort leave the archway and then, when I went last week, Fred was fighting him. He was fighting him and he needs help. He asked me for help. He's getting tired of fighting."

"How are you going to help him?" Hermione asked, she wondered what Tonks had seen Remus doing in the archway.

"Go and help him. He needs us to go. He asked for help. I told mum and Ginny that we need to go help."

"But how can you help him with your wand?"

Percy shook his head, "I have to go to him, Fred needs strength to keep fighting. He needs lots of strength."

Hermione's blood went cold, the image of the face with the teeth flashed in her mind, Mad-Eye's leg mutilated by the archway.

"So we can help him by going to him, in the archway?"

Percy frowned at Hermione, "You think I'm crazy." He said shaking his head, "You think I'm crazy he's there Hermione. Voldemort is there and we can stop him. I'm not crazy." Percy said pulling against his chains, "I'm not crazy, we can stop him. We have to stop him. Fred said it was the only way to keep Voldemort in the archway. Fred needs strength."

The Auror stepped up and poked his wand against Percy, the affect was nearly instant, he calmed down and his eyes started closing, "He needs us Hermione…he-….Fred." Percy's eyes closed.

Birch-Lock was still furiously scribbling notes as the Auror levitated Percy out of the room still in chains back to his cell.

"Oh Merlin." Hermione ran out of the room and threw up. Birch-Lock followed her and held her hair back as she was sick again and then he patted her back rubbing it in a small circle.

"Beltane babies." He said with a smile, "Happened to my wife every time."

Hermione stood and braced herself against the wall. "How long does it last?"

"The rest of your life." Birch-Lock said laughing, Hermione groaned and pressed her forehead against the cold stone wall.

* * *

Hermione read over Birch-Locks notes, they had waited to retrieve the memory when Percy woke up. Hermione's eyes closed and she rubbed her head, "So it needs strength so my guess, it feeds on souls."

Birch-Lock nodded after a moment. "Would make sense. Compel the person, draw them in and then take their soul."

"For what purpose?" She asked, putting the notes away.

"To eat?"

Hermoine stretched, they had been in the pensieve all afternoon, they had looked through Bella and Percy's memories and two more that Birch-Lock had managed to retrieve of Dolohov's. The last one showed Dolohov talking to Voldemort, or a version of Voldemort. It was the memory of the archway right before he had broken out of Azkaban. Hermione was chilled her hear her name whispered by the archway and Bella's. Birch-Lock had ordered Hermione not to go near the Department of Mysteries or the archway again.

"No it's not food…" Hermione said slowly flipping through a book on ancient portals and finding nothing.

"Strength like Fred told Percy. "

Hermione grabbed Birch-Locks notes, "He said he watched Voldemort leave the archway. We didn't see that in the memory."

Birch-Lock checked over the notes he taken after they went into the pensieve. "No, just we saw Fred in the mist and Voldemort from Dolohov. Seems to change for each person like Bella said."

"What if it eats souls and it causes it to be able to move around outside of the archway. What if Percy did see a version of Voldemort walk out because that is what Percy was afraid of. What if Voldemort walked out and talked to Dolohov or led him to our cottage because Dolohov craved Voldemort's return or favour…" Hermione stopped her thought, the mist didn't go beyond the platform.

"I like your thought process Black, so the more souls or whatever it takes in the stronger it gets. We need those memories from when they first got the damn thing. Maybe it got stronger over time."

"Whatever is in there, whatever that face is." Hermione shivered.

"We need Tonks back." Birch-Lock said with a nod. "She's sane, we don't let the mist touch her. We keep her on the benches watching see how far it can reach."

"What no I'm not risking her for a theory." Hermione said quickly.

"It's fear Hermione, it thrives on fear and hate." Birch-Lock said staring at the photograph of the archway. "I agree with you, it's moving around freely, limited but freely."

"By the biting of my thumb something wicked this way comes." Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"No nothing, just Shakespeare."

"Who's Shakespeare, an Auror?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's back arched up off the bed, her fingers wrapped in Hermione's hair. Her breath coming faster until finally with a slight flick of Hermione's tongue she was spent. "Bab- Merlin, Baby stop." She cried out, Hermione giving no indication she would. Her fingers yanked in Hermione's hair as the waves crashed over her again. Finally, Hermione ceased between Bella's legs and lay with her head against Bella's stomach, her fingers rubbing slowly over her lover's sex.

Bella's eyes were fixed on the moon above them in their Beltane bed, the moon beams washing over them as Hermione kissed her way up Bella's body stopping at her breasts. Her mouth closing tightly against it for a moment letting her teeth graze the tender flesh. "No Pet be a good girl now." Bella said still painting.

Hermione left Bella's nipple with a quick bite and then she pouted. "But I want more." She whispered kissing Bella's neck. Bella laughed and rolled over so she was on top of Hermione.

"Oh but Pet, I want you now." Bella said dipping her tongue into Hermione's mouth. "Every beautiful inch of you." She said when the kiss ended. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment against Bella's very gentle touch.

"Hurt me." Hermione whispered, "Please."

Bella lifted her head, from sucking on Hermione's neck to leave a mark, and smiled. "Until you scream Pet."

* * *

"So you're saying you're aware of what this archway is doing?" Hermione said in disbelief as Kingsley sat across from Birch-Lock and her.

"I am saying that the research done under experienced Unspeakables has enabled us to further our exploration of what's on the other side."

"Kingsley, this thing, this archway, it kills people." Hermione said still affronted by his indifference.

"Mrs. Black, we have researchers who are communing with people who have crossed over to the other side. Whatever you've misunderstood about this archway I had hoped to put those fears to rest."

"Sirius died when he crossed the threshold, Mad-Eye lost his foot."

"I won't deny there have been accidents in the past, however the arch remains a significant historical find and one that I believe will give us a doorway into the next plane of existence."

Hermione glanced at Birch-Lock, "Would it be possible to see that research? Under strict confidence to not discuss the findings around the gateway."

Kingsley frowned, "I believe the department has denied your request."

"That's why we wanted your approval to see the documents or at least memory strands from these research participants."

Kingsley read the list, "I'll see about these three because there is an open case on Lucius. The other ones I cannot help you with."

Hermione and Birch-Lock thanked him for his time and excused themselves.

* * *

"Keep them closed." Bella said leading Hermione down the hall. Hermione was smiling amused unsure of what was coming. Something for their sweet baby she was certain but Bella had kept Hermione away from this doorway of the cottage for a week.

"Alright. Open." Bella said leaning back and smiling.

"Oh Bella." She whispered, the nursery walls were painted a soft green, the carpet was thick and white. Along the walls little gardens and trees had been charmed into the paint to sway in breezes. Tiny little fairies floated above the flowers. Hermione had given Bella free reign to design the nursery walls and layout. There was a little alcove to the side with a bookcase. A bath led off to the end of the nursery. The soft lights were hidden in the ceiling and along the base of the wall was a mirror of Hermione and Bella's Goddess tattoo. Hermione could see now that the garden itself grew out of the tattoo.

Hermione ventured further into the room, on the little bookcase lay a single book. Hermione gasped, Bella had remembered the book Hermione had picked up nearly a year ago at Florish and Blotts. The little baby book that was charmed only for the baby to open. The one Bella had loved with mummy's ring and the bunny.

"You remembered." Hermione whispered.

Bella brushed Hermione's hair back, "I knew in that moment that we'd be standing here someday. I bought it that day when I got my gardening books."

Hermione's heart ached and she threw her arms around her lover. "I love you." She said moving Bella's hand to press against her stomach. Hermione's very flat stomach had only just begun showing a tiny little rise in it. Nobody would know it was there unless they knew right where to look.

Bella caressed the almost non-existent little lump, "I love you too." She breathed into Hermione's neck. They stood in the nursery kissing for several minutes before Bella told Hermione she had another surprise for her.

Narcissa had given it to Bella that morning, On the bed lay the cloth from their Beltane night. Hermione remembered Bella pressing the cloth between her legs to wipe away the blood. The blood stains were gone having been replaced by a crimson intricate design of a hawthorn tree. Tiny little primroses ran along the borders. At the base of the hawthorn tree were static images of Bella and Hermione from Beltane night, their names embossed below it. Hermione looked at Bella and the cloth, it was a family tree, like the Black family tree at Sirius' house. The tapestry.

"We don't need the one from my aunt's house. We are our own family and no one will ever be taken off." Bella said gently as Hermione's fingers touched the stiches. "I told Cissy I didn't want a tapestry I wanted it out of our binding cloth." Bella explained as Hermione kissed her jaw. "Do you like it Pet?"

"I love it but, how does it work?"

Bella laughed and whispered against Hermione's lips, "Magic."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sweet Pet, just let it be magic you don't need it explained."

Hermione kissed her again, "I like magic."

* * *

 _"Bella don't leave me." Andy said desperately hugging her sister. "Do not leave me alone."_

 _"Let me go Andy." Bella said hissing at her in anger. "You picked a mudblood over your own sister."_

 _"No Bella, it isn't like that."_

 _"You've shamed me Andy, shamed our entire family and now this, this thing." Bella said pointing at Andy's growing stomach._

 _"Bella." Andy said sadly._

 _"You picked him." Bella said the hurt in her voice evident._

 _"No Bella. I love you." Andy said pulling Bella's hands to her stomach and kissing her gently. "Please Bella, this baby, it isn't a bad thing. It's good."_

 _"Leave him." Bella said when she felt the baby move within Andy._

 _"What?"_

 _"Leave him, come home with me and all is forgiven."_

 _"I- I can't." Andromeda said stepping back. "I can't just leave him Bella. It's his child."_

 _Bella caressed Andromeda's stomach for a moment, her fingers enjoying the tiny movements the child made within her._

 _"This child is a Black, you don't need him Andy." Bella said, her hand still resting against the tiny flutters. "She can be ours, nobody needs to know."_

 _I love him." Andy said bowing her head._

 _"You've made your choice." Bella's hand dropped from Andromeda's stomach._

 _"Bella-please. Please don't leave me I need you." Andy said watching Bella step back._

 _"You love him Pet, go to him." Bella's voice was cold. She looked one last time at Andromeda's stomach and shook her head. "He will leave you alone my love and I won't be there to catch you."_

 _She vanished in a wisp of black smoke, Andromeda sank to the floor. "I love you." She whispered._

* * *

Hermione heard voices down the hall, she could hear Bella but couldn't make out the other one for a moment and the realised it was Andromeda. She listened for a moment and heard. French. Hermione frowned, she didn't know Bella knew French. The words were very quiet, sad sounding from both women. Hermione didn't venture into the hallway; it wasn't her business what they saying. The sisters intrigued Hermione, their closeness, the way they looked at each other. She never had a sibling so she thought maybe all sisters were close like that. She thought sadly of Ginny, the closest thing she'd had to a sister.

She ventured into the hall and saw the sisters, Bella's head on Andromeda's shoulder, Andy brushing tears away from her face. They took no notice of her, they were standing slightly turned from her, Andy kept pressing soft little kisses to Bella's lips and saying non. Bella nodding and crying. Hermione felt uneasy looking at them and crept silently away from the scene down to the kitchen.

Hermione read over the paper, the memories from the Department that she and Birch-Lock had requested were due to them today. She had told Bella she would be working late and Bella said she might join Andy for the day in Belgium but apparently Andy decided to come to Bella. She heard footsteps in the hallway and then the stairs.

"Are you up already Pet?" Bella called

"In the kitchen."

Bella and Andy entered the kitchen, "You're up early." Bella remarked calling the house-elf.

"Bella we don't need-"

Bella sighed, "Pet we've been over this, if you insist that I pay the house-elf then the house-elf is going to earn it."

Hermione put up her hands in surrender as Bella called the elf to fix breakfast.

She greeted Andromeda with a hug, Andy's scent mingled with Bella's.

"May I?" Andy asked not touching Hermione's stomach.

"Of course." Hermione smiled, Andy touched her little lump gently and smiled.

"Such a sweet little thing." Andy whispered, "I am so happy for you both." She said dropping her hand and smiling at Hermione.

* * *

Hermione and Birch-Lock sat in silence. What they had just seen made Hermione reach for the wastebasket again to vomit. Birch-Lock looked particularly green around the gills himself.

"Kingsley can't know about this, if he did he wouldn't think this was a good thing." Birch-Lock said swallowing down some water.

"We have to destroy it Birch, we have to break it down." Hermione said from her vantage point of her head resting on the edge of Birch-Locks desk.

"I think it's safe to assume what happened to Lucius Malfoy now." Birch-Lock said laying his head back.

"This thing, it's not just fear it's everything. It's greed and lust and power. There is nothing good."

"It's not a portal, it's an opening into a demon's mouth." Birch-Lock said finally.

"How are the Unspeakables not pulled into it?"

"It needs them, they supply it with fresh souls to suck off of while it lies to them and tells them what they want to know when they commune with the 'dead'" Birch-Lock held up his fingers to make quote marks.

"So how do we stop it?" Hermione asked helplessly.

"We tear it down, stone by stone."

"No chance the mist will pull us in. You saw what it did to that prisoner. I can't believe we managed to get Tonks away from it. It would have killed her Birch."

Birch-Lock felt sick to his stomach at the thought.

"We have to try with Kingsley again, make him see the memories and- and-" Hermione trailed off, they had explained their theory and he hadn't been receptive.

"Spell go through it?" Birch-Lock asked after a moment.

"From what I remember yes."

"Have you found anything yet in your books?" Birch-Lock asked hopeful.

"Nothing." Hermione said frustrated.

* * *

Hermione sat at the kitchen table with a sigh, she had been doodling the archway from several views and looking in her books to try and find anything on it. "I'm looking at the wrong thing." Hermione muttered to herself.

Andromeda glanced over from her book, "What dearest?" She asked, Bella had gone to get something in the shops and left Andromeda and Hermione alone.

"Oh nothing, just working." Hermione said as Andromeda set her book down and came over to the table.

She looked at the doodles and laughed, "Must be a muggle-born thing." She said plucking a grape from the fruit bowl.

"What must be a muggle thing?" Hermione asked as Andromeda picked up the sketch to exam.

"Thinking out loud while you read. May i?" Andy asked picking up a quill. She redrew Hermione's sketch for a moment and then instead of the stone platform she extended the archway down a little forming more of an oval.

Hermione looked at it.

"That is what you wanted yes?" Andromeda asked.

Hermione jumped up from the table making Andy jump back. "Oh my Merlin." Hermione said astonished, "How did you know?"

Andy frowned, "What's to know it's a 12th gate. I mean, I don't know what number you're wanting but that's a 12th gate."


	9. Chapter 9

"What is a 12th gate?" Hermione asked still looking at Andromeda's sketch.

"Where magic begins. Where we began, how wizards and witches came to be. Legends old people tell children to frighten them. They're all lost now, broken up, things of no value of course, the gateways. Scattered to the four corners of the Earth but, well your sketch looks like the 12th gate. Are you investigating it?" Andromeda asked intrigued now picking at Hermione's parchment.

Andromeda looked at the archway and back at Hermione realization on her face, "Have you seen this gateway?"

Hermione swallowed and licked her lips for a moment.

"This the archway you were telling us about; the one Dora saw Remus in? With the veil. This is what the researchers are studying in their department?"

Hermione found she couldn't nod.

Andy let out a breath holding the back of the chair. "Why in Merlin's name would the Ministry have this thing?"

"They-"Hermione couldn't speak due to the charm placed on classified information.

Andromeda was silent, the clock ticked on the mantle, Hermione's heart seemed to beat with it, they looked at each other for a long time across the table.

* * *

 _Andy approached Bella in the shop in Diagon Alley, Tonks holding her hand, a tiny little toddler of three._

 _"Bella." Andy said quietly, she had come to get Dora a new outfit for Christmas. Bella paused and turned to look at her._

 _"Andy." Bella said curtly, her eyes darting to Tonks' face._

 _"I wrote you. Did you get my letters?"_

 _"I did." Bella said her eyes glancing down at Tonks again, the big black eyes looked back at her. The little curls tied up in a ponytail._

 _"Why did you never answer?" Andy said hurt that Bella had not replied to a single one._

 _"I didn't think you needed one, I figured any love or comfort you needed would come from the mudblood."_

 _Andy hissed slightly at the word and Bella raised an eyebrow._

 _"Not in front of her. Please." Andy said, her fingers tightening on Dora's._

 _Bella glanced at Tonks again, Tonks' thumb went into her mouth to suck._

 _"Why, that is who you chose to be her father." Bella said, the hurt apparent in her eyes, "Might as well accept what we think of it."_

 _"If you would answer my letters Bella, even just one. I want you in her life." Andy said gently. "She's so like you Bella."_

 _"And where do I fit in your life Andy?" Bella asked, Tonks stepping closer to Andy and burying her face into Andromeda's robes peeking up at Bella._

 _"Bella." Andy shook her head._

 _"You are still making your choice as I said, before she was born, I hope it's everything you dreamed of Andy."_

* * *

Tonks sat up in the bed gasping, she forgot where she was for a moment before remembering she was in her aunt's cottage. Hermione had requested the previous night for her to come, they needed her help at work. She sighed heavily, Teddy was asleep next to her in the bed, his hair changing colours as he slept.

She went down the stairs leaving the sleeping toddler in the bed, Bella was in the kitchen having a drink that certainly wasn't water.

"Hi." She said turning to face Tonks, Tonks stopped short for a moment and then continued into the kitchen.

"Hi. Sorry couldn't sleep." She said pouring herself some water. Bella met Tonks' black eyes and turned to sip her drink.

"Seems to be a theme in this house." Bella said pouring herself a bit more of the amber liquid.

She watched Tonks drink the water and then she held out the bottle of amber liquid of which Tonks smiled and poured herself a decent slugs worth.

"Come." Bella said walking towards the door.

Tonks frowned slightly.

"Come walk with me. Teddy will be alright; Hermione will get him if he cries." Bella said now opening the door to the cottage. "Bring the bottle." She added as Tonks grabbed it and joined her at the door.

* * *

 _"I can hear you." The voice whispered in the darkness. "You can't hide away."_

 _Hermione tried to quiet the crying baby in the closet. The clothes covered them as she held the baby tighter tried to soothe it._

 _"It's no use, I can hear your baby crying." The voice hissed. "Sweet little baby." The voice laughed, "She won't cry for long."_

 _The closet opened and the face was there hovering above her. Hermione screamed and the baby vanished from her arms._

 _"Come and find her." The voice hissed._

* * *

Andromeda heard Hermione cry out, she listened for a moment and realized that Bella wasn't going to answer her. She moved to the stairs, Hermione called out for Bella with no response. Andromeda knocked gently on the door and then opened it.

"Hi Kitten did you have a nightmare?" She asked, Hermione's eyes were red rimmed and she gasped for breath. "Oh love." Andy came over to the bed and held her.

"He took the baby." Hermione whispered, "The thing, that thing took her. I couldn't hold onto her." Hermione cried. "I lost her."

"No Kitten, she's here." Andromeda's hand rested on the small little lump. "She's safe and sound right here inside her mommy."

Hermione hiccupped against Andromeda's neck. "Are you sure?" She said, her hand resting over Andromeda's.

"I'm sure. I can feel her." Andromeda said laying back on the bed and moving slightly to hold Hermione, her hand still resting on the little lump.

"He won't take her?" Hermione said closing her eyes and curling into Andromeda's embrace.

"Shhh I'll keep you safe Pet." Andy whispered, Hermione closed her eyes as Andy pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

* * *

Bella and Tonks sat on the rocks looking out at the ocean, the waves crashed lazily dispersing the reflected light from the full moon. They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts for a few moments.

"What happened?" Tonks asked as she sipped the amber liquid in her glass.

Bella sighed and didn't turn, her eyes still focused on the moon light. "She made a choice and I left."

Tonks drew her knees up against the cool breeze. "You could have come back. After that time in the shop."

Bella sipped for a moment and nodded, "I could have." She still averted Tonks' gaze. "I watched you, you know." Bella said after another minute of silence. "In that little playground by your house."

Tonks was fascinated by this; she had never known.

"I watched you until you went to Hogwarts. Your mum would write to me, tell me everything you were doing, even after I saw you in the shop. She still wrote." Bella took another sip, the nice burn soothed her.

"Why didn't you write back?" Tonks asked finishing her drink. Bella handed her the bottle.

"We all have regrets Dora." Bella said finally looking at her, "That's mine."

* * *

Bella walked back to the house on her own, Tonks had decided to sit by the water for a while longer. She glanced up and saw the bedroom light on and frowned, Hermione should be sleeping. She went in climbing the stairs slowly, the drinks on the beach had taken over making Bella's steps slightly uncertain. She pushed the door open slowly and saw Hermione sleeping and Andromeda reading a book. Her lover curled up tight in Andy's arms, she watched as Andy pressed a little kiss to Hermione's head each time she turned a page and then returned her hand to cover the sweet little lump. She saw Andy's lips moving and realized she was reading the book aloud.

Bella stepped into the room and Andromeda smiled at her, Bella touched her finger to her lips and crept up to the bed quietly. She took her robes off and switched them out for a t-shirt. "What happened?" She whispered as she crawled into the bed on the other side of Hermione.

"Bad dream." Andy whispered back.

Bella looked down at Hermione's sleeping form, "Poor Pet." She said brushing back a curl from Hermione's face. "I was talking to Dora on the beach." Bella said explaining where she'd been.

Andy nodded silently.

"I love you Andy." Bella said gently.

Andy looked at Bella and gave her a smile, "I love you too."

"Did you say what you needed to say?" Andy asked closing her book and taking a breath.

Bella nodded and reaching her hand out to hold Andy's when she went to leave the room. "Stay." Bella whispered.

* * *

"So it's the 12th gate." Birch-Lock said studying Andromeda's sketch thoughtfully. "What is that?"

"The origin of magic." Hermione said gazing at the sketch. "It's an old story."

"What the fuck." Tonks said coming out of the last memory in the pensieve, she was breathless. She needed a few moments to collect herself. Being an Auror she wasn't squeamish however seeing Voldemort talking to Lucius was enough to send anyone into a panic attack.

Hermione rubbed her back, "I know, I threw up the first time."

"I-" Tonks sat silent for a moment, it hadn't been Remus. It had seemed so real, he had been there just inside the mist, just within her grasp.

Hermione and Birch-Lock were quiet watching her. Their faces sympathetic to the emotions playing over Tonks' face. Birch-Lock poured her some water. Tonks took a sip, her hand shaking slightly.

"What would have happened if it had touched me?" She said in a hoarse voice.

"From what we know, it would have tried to pull you in. Get you to walk into it." Birch-Lock said squeezing her arm. "No worries though, we had you. Neither one of you are to go near this thing again. Is that clear."

Tonks nodded sipping some more water trying very hard to keep from being sick.

* * *

Andromeda looked around the vault, she had to have Bella with her in order to look as her vault had been cleared away years ago. The portraits muttered when she walked in, her aunt screaming about her blood traitor ways until she stunned it. "Really Bella you should clean the vault out and throw away the trash."

Bella kicked the portrait with toe of her boot leaving a scuff mark, she smiled. "Yeah but Cissy loved her so I don't have the heart to toss all this junk away." They passed each room in the cavernous vault, each door emblazoned with a family members name. Andy paused to look at her own, the door broken and hanging slightly sideways, being blasted off the tree meant you were blasted from the vault.

"What are we looking for?" Bella said as they approached an old door, Bella ran her fingers over it and it melted away.

"That red covered book with the stains on it. You remember, the one I drew in and got such a hiding over." Andy said going over to a pile that look promising and tossing some cloaks aside. Bella looked in desk drawers and tossed papers out.

"Do keep it neat in here Bella." Andy said in a slightly exasperated tone.

Bella looked at her and then tossed a stack of papers with a thwap onto the floor. "It isn't like she's going to need them."

Andy shook her head, Bella had never got on with their great grandmother and she could see that her sister held no regard for the old woman's last worldly possessions. After about an hour of digging Andy finally pulled it out, it was smaller than she remembered, the stain covered red book. She opened it and turned through the pages, it was there, the sketch she had given Hermione.

* * *

The Ministry messenger gave Hermione the wrapped package, the note simply explained the contents. They had been waiting all morning for it so it was rather exciting to have it arrive. Birch-Lock peered over her shoulder as Hermione pulled the ancient book out of the paper wrappings. The stains on it looked suspiciously like blood but Hermione said nothing as she carried it over to Birch-Locks desk.

"So this is the only book that has the story." Tonks asked as Hermione tried to open the book. She frowned when the cover refused to yield.

Tonks rolled her eyes and reached over, "Blood of my blood I will keep your secrets." She said with her hand flat on the cover. The book opened for Tonks who shrugged. "Blacks."

"It's in runes." Birch-Lock said looking at the pages as Tonks turned them. The book would not even turn for Hermoine.

"An astute observation Birch." Tonks said.

"Your niece is a real smart ass Black." Birch-Lock said with a laugh.

Tonks paused for a moment as she turned the page but then pressed on looking for the particular passage they needed. They found it towards the back, sketches of 12 different gateways. "You want to see all of them yes?" Tonks asked turning the page that showed happy wizards and witches exiting the 1st gateway. With each gateway the happy faces were less and less joyful and more tired and angry looking. At the final gateway the look was more fear than anything else.

Hermione was frustrated the words were in runes. This was going to take weeks to translate and not being able to open the book or turn pages was, to Hermione, a personal insult.

"The Pathway to Magic." Tonks reading the title of the chapter.

Hermione and Birch-Lock stared at her and she stared back. "What? It's what it says."

"You can read ancient runes like these?" Hermione asked astonished.

"No, it says it in English right here." Tonks said pointing at the lines of runes. She looked down and frowned, "Oh, no it's in runes again."

"How did you make it go to English?"

Tonks shrugged and ran her finger along the page, the ruins shifted and she smiled.

"The Pathway to Magic is a journey of trials through the gateways. It is not a journey for the weak, the weary or the worried."

Hermione and Birch-Lock pressed in on either side of Tonks, the words still appeared to them as runes but they listened to Tonks read.


	10. Chapter 10

_"You would give your life for hers?" Voldemort said to a weeping Bella._

 _"I have given you everything my lord." Bella said not lifting her head. "Please."_

 _"I thought she disgraced you. I thought she was a blood traitor Bella and now you beg me to spare her."_

 _Bella trembled, Andromeda flashed before her eyes, Dora with her big black eyes looking up at her._

 _"I do my lord ask this of you. Spare her, kill the mudblood, but spare my sister."_

 _"And the child? What would you have me to do with the halfblood?" Voldemort said, Bella pushed against him in her mind, she buried the images of Tonks deep inside herself._

 _"Spare her for Carina, for the child you could not return to me." Bella said carefully._

 _Voldemort looked down at Bella for several minutes, she kept all thoughts of Dora still safely away from her mind and pushed Carina forward. She played herself at the grave side, of her first real talk with Tom Riddle. The probing stopped, he had relented._

 _He turned to the Death Eaters, "Kill the mudblood. Spare the Pure blood and her offspring. For now."_

 _Bella's head sunk to the floor, she would pay for this. He pulled her roughly from the floor when the others had left and threw her to the bed._

 _Bella stared at the ceiling, the whore of a snake._

* * *

Bella crawled from the bed and made her way down the hall, she saw the light crack under the door. "Andy?" She whispered tapping lightly on the door and opening it. Andy was sitting at a desk, her back to the door. Her hand holding a photograph touching it lovingly. She jumped slightly like a child caught being naughty. Bella glanced at the photo, it was Andromeda with Ted in France looking happy and waving.

"Bella." Andy said putting the picture face down and turning to look at her sister. But it was too late, Bella was gone from the room.

Hermione ate breakfast with Andy and Tonks the next morning. Bella had left very early to go to Cissy. Hermione understood, Cissy was not taking the news well of Lucius' continued absence. Though they still treated it as a missing person, the Aurors had explained that finding him alive at this point was highly unlikely.

"Where's Bella this morning?" Andy asked, her mind flashing back to the previous night, she felt sick to her stomach. "Off to see Narcissa very early this morning." Hermione said thanking the house elf for the breakfast plate in front of her. The house elf merely nodded, she was used to Hermione's odd behaviour of thanking her. She wasn't sure what to do with the money that Bella paid her so she kept it in a sock in her cupboard.

"Oh." Was Andromeda's reply. Hermione frowned and picked at her food for a moment. She had been up late the previous night going over the notes from the book Tonks had read them.

Tonks spooned eggs into Teddy's mouth and ate pieces of toast in between his bites. She was due to interview a nanny for Teddy at nine to accompany them back abroad. Andromeda insisted so they could spend time together without worrying over Teddy so much.

"Aren't you hungry?" Andromeda asked watching Hermione shift the food around on her plate.

"Hmmm oh yes, just tired." Hermione said by way of explanation. She was more than tired; Bella had woken her up to make love the previous night. Her refusal led to an argument that left Bella fuming and Hermione in tears. Hermione finished half her breakfast and excused herself to get ready for work. The nanny had just arrived for the interview with Tonks and Andromeda said she needed to go start packing for their departure the next day.

* * *

Hermione stood in the bedroom looking at her reflection. She pulled off her pyjamas and stood naked in front of the full length mirror. Her hands rested on the sweet little lump that seemed to get a little bigger each day. Her heart was sore, she hated arguing with Bella, she frowned slightly and caressed her stomach.

With a sigh she walked to the closet to get her clothes, she had just managed to get her shirt buttoned when she realised the room was spinning. She braced herself against the doorframe and called for Andy. She felt herself slipping to the floor before being lifted by Andy.

* * *

After may assurances to Andy that she had simply stood too quickly, Hermione walked into a flurry of activity, investigators were running all over fetching reports and scribbling things on parchment. Birch-Lock was in his office speaking rapidly to two Unspeakables pointing out the sketches tacked up to his wall.

"Black." He called when he spotted her and waved her in. Hermione stowed her things in her office and went into Birch-Locks.

"What's all the buzzing?"

"There's been a development with the arc- sorry with the gateway. Gentlemen, this is Hermione Black, she was who brought this gateway to our attention."

Hermione nodded at the two men who nodded back.

"So as best we can tell without digging down into the platform, this is the 12th gateway. The other 11 have been lost, broken, or stored in private collections their contents lost." Birch-Lock said pointing to the sketches of the other 11 gateways that Hermione had drawn.

"Now as far as we can tell the 12th gateway is the gateway that opens the balance of magic. Without this gateway there was no way to balance out who was to become a wizard or witch. The world would be overrun with magic. A world overrun with magic cannot exist with the muggle world."

The Unspeakables nodded and furiously scribbled as Birch-Lock spoke.

"It was essentially the gate that sealed magic into a family line, the twenty-eight remaining pureblood families can all be traced into this era of magic through their direct connection to Merlin."

Birch-Lock pointed to the family trees, "None of these families have ever had a reported squib born into their family line. It is sealed for them, there is no dilution or loss of magic. The other families with weaker connections to Merlin and the original gateways have squibs in their lines."

Hermione leaned against Birch-Locks desk and listened to the connections he had made the previous night when she'd left to go home.

"Now, you guys have been researching this gateway for nearly forty years when it was recovered from a loch bottom after the loch was drained. Now the loch was located near where three of the original gates were last reported around eight hundred years ago."

"What does this have to do with this morning?" The Unspeakable with the beard asked. Hermione hadn't caught their names.

"I am getting to that." Birch-Lock said "So this gate along with the other 11 were actually soul binders. Each one corresponding to a great witch or wizard of that age. In this case, the age of Merlin."

"So this is literally a soul that we're dealing with?"

"The essence of a soul yes."

"Which soul was in the 12th gate?" The other Unspeakable asked.

"Sir Mordred, the son of Arthur and Morgan Le Fay."

The silence was palpable. Both Unspeakables stared from Birch-Lock to Hermione.

"The Betrayer? He was no great wizard"

"The killer of Arthur and the restorer of the kingdom and I assure you sir, very much a wizard." Birch-Lock corrected.

* * *

By noon Birch-Lock and Hermione had an audience of Unspeakables and Kingsley listening to them.

"So what is happening right now with this gateway?" Kingsley asked studying the photographs.

"As far as we can tell the gateway is unstable." Hermione said feeling slightly nervous in front of so many wizards. "There is no balance coming into the gateway. For years a parade of wizards and witches have been brought to what we thought was an archway with no idea what lay inside it. Meanwhile Mordred has been watching and learning. He's adapting to what is happening. There is no reawakening the dead that we know of, however many of the magics from the time of Merlin have been forgotten. "

"So he's getting stronger?" Vance asked from the back of the room.

"Yes." Hermione said pointing out the photo of the mist coming out of the archway. "He can take on any form through the mist. He can speak and be understood by certain witches and wizards. The ones who can hear him clearly are all from the 28 remaining pureblood families or have ties to them."

"You can hear them."

"I hear the whispers." Hermione said, "I cannot make them out."

"How is that possible you're a muggleborn?"

"I am pregnant with the child of a pureblood." Hermione explained, "Which is why I can hear the whispers but not make them out. I wasn't aware I was pregnant at the time I went onto the dias."

There were mutters, "Birch cannot hear the whispers and there is no effect for him when he approaches the gateway. He is not part of the original families, while his family is old they are not one of the founding magical families."

Hermione pointed out her prisoner lists and the interactions with the gateway. "Every one of the witches or wizards who have been affected or killed by this gateway are part of the founding magical families."

"What would you have us do with this gateway?" The head of the Department of Mysteries asked.

"Destroy ir." Birch-Lock said. "It's already manifested and has appeared in the dreams of several pureblood families."

"Dreams." The Unspeakable named Barrows laughed.

"We have conducted interviews with members of every founding family and all of them have reported an increase in disturbing dreams in the last five months."

"Nightmares are hardly worthy of a dangerous being."

Hermione exchanged a look with Birch-Lock.

"He speaks in the dream. Audible and at times, commanding wizards and witches to do his bidding." Hermione said, Barrows stopped smiling looking surprised.

"He told Antonin Dolohov to come to my home and kill me. To torture my wife and Antonin tried to do just that thinking he was under direct orders from Lord Voldemort." The name brought hisses from the group.

"Why you are you so important to the wizarding world?" Again Barrows spoke.

"My wife is a pureblood and I am pregnant with her child. I was already at the time of the dream, my only guess is Mordred knows Bellatrix from her time at the gateway. Kill me, the child dies, balance with no halfblood. Keeping the founding families' blood line pure. Or he just wanted amusement and was testing his control over an individual."

"Lucius Malfoy, we believe, willingly walked into the gateway believing he was going to free the dark lord. Tonks, a half blood from the Black family, saw her dead husband and had to be pulled away before walking into it. This is dangerous, this is not an object to study it is an object to be destroyed." Birch-Lock said trying to impress the group assembled.

Kingsley stood and spoke, "You've given us much to consider. Thank you for the extensive work you've put into this. We do need to get back to the situation at hand."

Hermione and Birch-Lock looked at each other frowning as the group began to get up and walk from the room. "This is the situation at hand." Hermione said to the retreating backs.

* * *

Birch-Lock kicked his waste basket, "Fuck."

Hermione collapsed into a chair and held her head in her hands. "You know they're not going to destroy it right?"

Birch-Lock tore down the map that marked the location of the original gateways. "They have no idea what they're dealing with."

Hermione leaned back in the chair, she was exhausted. Weeks of research, dead ends and finally the answer and they were going to do nothing but continue to study it.

"What-what happens if-"Birch-Lock asked, his hand on the wall holding him up.

"All the magic and energy that is stored comes out with him."

"A world overrun with magic." Birch-Lock said looking at the book Andromeda had given them.

A world overrun with magic could not exist with the muggle population. Hermione rubbed her face, Mordred was coming to purge the magical world and the Ministry was helping him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs I love all of them and your feedback.**

 **Try as I might to keep it open ended for the reader to decide, Andromeda and Bellatrix keep pulling me into bringing their relationship into the story. So as my original story did not have the plan to include it as much; the story has now shifted a bit to include more of what occurred between them in the past. I hope the foreshadowing from previous chapters supports the turn they are pressing for in the storyline.**

* * *

Nobody was home when Hermione arrived, she sighed and put her things down. Her head hurt, she and Birch-Lock had spent the entire rest of the afternoon closing gaps in their research, calling down to see what was happening and trying to research exactly how Mordred could escape the gateway.

She found herself standing in the nursery looking at Bella's new additions to it. There were more books now and little stuffed animals decorating the shelves. The crib was in the corner of the room, beautifully carved out of hawthorn and oak, the slats on the sides curving up instead of just straight up and down like most cribs. The wand maker himself had chosen the wood at Bella's request, there was no one alive or dead, muggle or wizard who could select wood with more skill than a wand maker.

Hermione ran her hand along the wood, her fingers traced the patter of flowers, along the edges. She hadn't spoken to Bella since early that morning. Their argument had been tense, Hermione's eyes pricked a little with tears, her heart heavy. She heard Bella arrive downstairs and throw off her cloak and ascend the stairs.

She wasn't sure what to do, she quickly brushed her tears aside and walked to the bookshelf and picked up a little toy dragon. It shook itself off in her hand and looked up at her. Hermione stroked the fuzzy texture of the dragon's belly. The baby dragon yawned and closed its eyes. Toys didn't stay awake for adults. She sat it back on the shelf.

"How was your day?" Bella said standing in the doorway and leaning to one side of it.

"Horrible." Hermione said after a moment, her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She felt guilty for what she had shouted at Bellatrix earlier. "How was yours? How's Narcissa?"

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bella said not leaving the doorway. "I think just as horrible. They came and confirmed Lucius is dead. I am not sure why they came to say it after they said they would keep him as a missing person. Andy's there now."

"I'm sorry to hear that, sorry for Narcissa and Draco." She added, she was not sorry for Lucius.

Bella stepped into the room and crossed the distance, her mouth on Hermione's, her hand caressing her stomach. Hermione returned the kiss deepening it, her fingers wrapping in Bella's hair.

"I'm sorry." Hermione whispered when the kiss broke off. "I'm so sorry."

Bella kissed her harder pushing her back up to the wall.

* * *

Andromeda heard the moans when she arrived, the sounds made her flush slightly and smile. She walked out to the garden to give the couple privacy, she had been aware of the argument and felt guilty that she had been the cause for most of it. She had thought about intervening when it started, to apologise for what she'd done but she didn't. She had cared for Ted, in her own way, possibly even loved him to an extent. She sighed and sat on a stone bench, the summer sun set very late in this part of the country leaving the garden deliciously warm until nearly nine in the evening.

The house elf called Andromeda to dinner, she realized she had been sitting in the garden lost in thought. Bella and Hermione were seated already, Tonks' chair was empty. Andromeda did not comment on her daughter's absence from dinner, perhaps she was working or had met friends.

Hermione frowned and walked to the window and pulled back a curtain, there was a light mist on the ground already beginning to form.

Bella and Andy watched her, Hermione shrugged and turned to leave the window and saw it again, a flash of white light.

"Bella." Hermione whispered urgently, her wand flying to her hand.

Bella and Andy were up instantly to stand behind her.

"What is it Pet?" Bella said, her hand reaching for the curtain. Andromeda peered out next to Hermione, her wand firmly in her hand.

"In the garden." Hermione whispered, "There's something down there."

The three women continued watching wands out. The light flashed again. "Well the barriers work." Bella said with a smile.

"Is that someone trying to get in." Hermione asked as the light flashed again.

"It is. Call the Aurors, I'll go see who our visitor is." Bella said stepping from the window and walking out the kitchen door to the garden.

* * *

Bella entered the garden, her wand out in front of her. She approached the shimmering boundary of the garden and jumped back slightly in surprise.

"Evening Love." Bella said, Andromeda stayed watching at the window, she could only see Bella. "You could have just flooed in-" Bella smiled, "Ah but you can't if you mean us harm." The smile then left Bella's face, "And that would be a very foolish thing to want."

Hermione stood by Andy, the older witches arm around Hermione's waist, her fingers covering Hermione's stomach protectively and watched Bella not lowering her wand. She had placed a call to the Aurors and left a message, it would take them about twenty minutes at the most this time of evening.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." Hermione heard Bella say very calmly, she was surprised Bella was still talking to whomever it was.

"Stay here." Andy said, stepping from the window and going through the door to move to Bella in the garden.

Bella heard Andromeda behind her and didn't look away from the person she was speaking to.

"Dora." Andy said when she saw who was behind the barrier. Andromeda began to step towards her daughter and froze, her wand out.

When Hermione heard who it was she came into the garden, she copied the women, her wand out. She knew what the barriers meant.

"Who do you mean to harm Dora?" Bella asked.

Hermione could not hear Tonks' replies through the barrier. Andromeda pressed Hermione back a little, her body between Tonks and Hermione.

Dora looked unwell, her usual short hair was hanging long and curled down her back, the signature pink was replaced by black. Her skin was pale almost sallow in appearance. Hermione rarely saw Tonks in her relaxed state, it was unsettling the resemblance between the two women facing off in the garden.

"Why do mean to harm her?" Bella asked frowning slightly.

"Stay here Pet." Andy whispered and joined Bella at the barrier.

Bella shook her head, "It lies." Bella said not lowering her wand, "You know that it does Dora. He's a deceiver. He means to pull you in."

Hermione watched Andromeda shaking her head slightly, "I promise Dora."

Bella physically stepped back from whatever Tonks had just said, she glared and Andromeda held her hand up to stay her.

"You're not well kitten." Andromeda said sadly, "There are no secrets Dora I told you the truth."

Hermione, tired of only hearing one side of the conversation and despite Andromeda's instructions went and stood by Bella.

Tonks looked at her, Hermione swallowed when she met Tonks' eyes. They were wild and dark like when Bella was cornered, a smile spread on her face. She started laughing, it unnerved Hermione. She felt the baby move within her, a soft little flutter as though it to were trying to move away from what was happening.

"You have everything don't you. You have everything." Dora said still laughing. "You have everything and I-" She shook her head, the laughter gone. "I have nothing."

Dora's eyes stayed locked on Bella's. "You watched me hey, watched me grow up. Did nothing for me. Did nothing for her." She pointed at Andromeda. "You watched them blast her from the tree, watched them ruin her name. Did you watch when they killed Ted? When they killed Remus? Was it you, couldn't stand your blood betraying you to love a werewolf? You couldn't be there for us; you regret it but you stayed long enough to turn me into a freak."

Hermione watched Bella's chest heaving, her fingers tighten on her wand. Andromeda recoiled slightly from Tonks last statement.

"Dora-" Andromeda started to say. "I promise you-"

"You're lying mum! Stop lying to me! What side of the barrier are you on Mum? What side?"

Andromeda stepped back slightly behind Bella. Tonks' eyes flashed towards Hermione for a moment and then back to Bella. "And you fuck a mudblood to make another freak. Wasn't I enough?"

Bella stepped through the barrier, wand out hexing Tonks the moment she was there. Tonks hit the ground writhing in agony. Bella's free hand shot out sealing the barrier so that Andromeda and Hermione could not come through. They could not hear what was being said, Hermione watched in horror with Andy as Bella hit Tonks again with a hex. Andromeda pounded against the barrier sinking to the ground sobbing. "She's going to kill her-" Andy's words barely audible through the sobs. "She's going to kill her."

Hermione tried to push through the barrier, Bella's eyes were beyond seeing, it almost appeared as if the whites of her eyes had morphed into black orbs, unseeing and uncaring as she slammed Dora against the ground. The ground cracked beneath them, Bella's mouth moving unheard, her final spell shattering Tonks' wand. In that moment Hermione saw the absolute power of her wife's magic. The insanity that was locked away inside her mind that she had manged to keep at bay had exploded out of her. Her wand tip pressed under Tonks' chin, the barrier unsealed finally so their words could be heard.

"Where's Teddy?" Bella said, the wand piercing Tonks' skin. Tonks' chest heaving unable to answer.


	12. Chapter 12

There were lots of shouts, Bella lowered the wards so the Aurors could apparate out of the grounds. They were going to Tonks' former house with Lupin and Andromeda's home. Birch-Lock arrived with three investigators to search the woods by the cottage when the Aurors returned ten minutes later having no sign of Teddy at either location.

Tonks was awake now having no memory of what had occurred, her last memory was of taking Teddy to Diagon Alley with the new nanny.

Tonks began to panic, a trained medi-wizard was trying to undo the memory charm to no avail, Tonks could not remember past that morning. She was crying, Andy held her tightly telling it was going to be ok that Teddy was ok. Perhaps the nanny had him and was waiting somewhere for Tonks to return and would take Teddy to Magical Law Enforcement when she didn't come back to meet them.

Bella was explaining to the Auror what had happened when Tonks had arrived, how the barriers kept out any witch or wizard intending harm. The duel and ensued and what Tonks had been screaming at her beyond the barrier out of Hermione and Andy's hearing.

Hermione was talking to Birch-Lock explaining there were no wards on the one side of the island and Teddy could be over there with the Nanny. It was a scene of pandemonium as wizards and witches moved in and out getting instructions and coming back to report. All the same report came back, nothing, nobody had seen them since the early afternoon in Diagon Alley, though reports came back that Tonks had not been seen since that morning in Diagon Alley.

The family was told to stay on the island and wait for news. It was possible that the nanny would return with Teddy or if it was the worst case scenario, contact them with a demand for Teddy's safe return.

Bella sat holding Andy and Tonks, she would whisper to Tonks and tell her it was ok, Teddy would be back soon. Tonks cried, she apologized and said she didn't know what was going on, what had happened. All she could remember was the morning with the nanny. Teddy had liked her, they had had so much fun and the nanny was excited to go to Sweden and France.

Hermione approached the group huddled on the stone bench, her eyes met with Bella's and she swallowed. "Why don't we go into the kitchen and have some tea." It took a few minutes to coax Tonks up, Bella knew that this was standard in Hermione's job, if bad news was expected, to keep the parent out of the sight of the investigators and law enforcement lest they see when the news came in. It had been three hours and nothing had turned up.

They sat in silence around the table, Tinkie busying herself making tea and biscuits. Running in and out giving food to the slew of wizards and witches outside. Kretcher arrived from Hogwarts to help the elf with the onslaught of so many people all at once.

Around one in the morning Birch-Lock called Hermione outside, Tonks wanted to come but Hermione told her it was better for her to stay for the time being. Bella and Andy hugged Tonks close watching through the window as Hermione was nodding at a grim-faced Birch-Lock.

"They've searched the whole of the island, there is no sign of him. They have looked in every possible open space in Diagon Alley, they have to wait until morning for access to some of the sealed areas." Hermione said when she came back to them. "Tonks-" She said taking Tonks' hand in hers, "Why did you say he was with Remus had you left him before with Remus when he was little?"

"I don't know. I might have. I don't think so." Tonks said, "Teddy was always with me or with mum. Remus was, well he wasn't the most attentive father." She said kind to her late husband's memory.

Hermione nodded, she remembered Lupin's all to ready ways of wanting to leave the confines of fatherhood and join them on their quest for the horcruxes. "Thank you." Hermione said going back out to Birch-Lock.

* * *

Her body ached as she laid down in the bed. The Aurors would continue throughout the rest of the night and would begin again in a few hours when the shops began to open. Magical kidnappings were rare but they did happen. Bella lay behind her rubbing Hermione's back.

"Are you alright Pet?" Bella asked as Hermione winced slightly when Bella hit a tender spot.

"Long day." She said closing her eyes, the memory of Bella hexing Tonks, she shivered. Bella pulled her in and held her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Hermione nodded, little tears dotted Bella's arm.

"Oh Pet." Bella said rolling Hermione over and kissing her. "Pet. Don't cry." She said, kissing Hermione's neck. "Please."

"I can't help it." Hermione trembled slightly, the adrenaline of the evening catching up to her as she shook harder.

"Dearest." Bella whispered pressing Hermione's fingers to her lips.

Hermione buried herself into Bella's neck and pulled the dark witches black curls over her face. Bella let her hide there, her hand rubbing over Hermione's stomach feeling her trembling. Bella could feel their sweet little bump flutter slightly under the touches and smiled.

"Why would she say that?" Hermione asked finally several minutes later.

"Say what Pet?"

"About our baby being a freak. That-" Hermione took a shuddering breath, "That you made her a freak."

"She didn't know what she was saying Pet. She was bewitched."

"Bella-" Hermione said looking at Bella now, her face serious. "What did she mean?"

Bella hesitated, she stared at Hermione for an eternity before she spoke. "She thinks I'm responsible for her being a metamorphmagus. That-"

"Why would she think you're responsible. Metamorphs are born not made. Tonks told me that. How could you make-" Hermione's head spun, she closed her eyes. "She's not your niece is she?" Hermione said after a moment sitting up in the bed. "What did you have her and give her to Andromeda to raise?" Hermione asked bewildered.

Andy knocked on the door and opened it when Bella called, she looked at Hermione on the bed and Bella staring at her.

"Is that what happened?" Hermione asked again taking no notice of Andromeda's entrance to the room.

Bella breathed, "Not tonight Pet. It's not the time for it." She said carefully. Andromeda was torn between staying or leaving.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time for it." Hermione said, her head still trying to wrap around what was implied by Bella's words. She felt her voice raise slightly, she pulled away from Bella's touch.

"Dora thinks that Bella is her mother, that we are her mothers." Andromeda said evenly. Bella's closed her eyes at Andy's words.

It fell together now, the pieces, the whispers, the looks, the closeness. Hermione moved back further from Bella. She looked from Bella to Andromeda, her ears ringing. Were they together now?

Bella watched the emotions play over Hermione's face. "Pet-" she said trying to pull Hermione away from her thoughts and into the present. She watched them play across Hermione's mind like a photographs, each thing she had noticed, each little hug she had dismissed. They were there playing over and over again until Bella pulled herself away from Hermione's thoughts.

"Are you?" Hermione asked now looking at Andromeda, hurt in her voice. She felt like her throat was closing in on her.

"No." Andy said gently, tears pricked at her eyes. "She's not Bella's child." There was regret in Andy's voice. "Dora is my child." Andy said, her eyes looking at Bella for a moment, "With Ted."

Bella's jaw tightened, her fingers wrapped slightly into the duvet cover. Hermione looked at Bella, she met her eyes, the depth of hurt was apparent, all the rage, all the hatred that Hermione had seen earlier wasn't directed at Tonks, it had been directed at Andy.

Andy explained or tried to, tried to convey to Hermione what had been there for the two of them. What had happened to them so long ago. Why Dora believed that Bella was her mother even though Andy had told her numerous times that she wasn't.

Bella took a breath; it was nearly three. "Pet." She said unsure of what she wanted to say now. "I would never lie to you." She began, "I hated Andy for years for what she did- for what I thought she had done to me. For falling in love with someone who wasn't me." Bella looked down at her hands. "I was- wrong." Bella said finally, Andromeda looked at her, her eyes sad but warm towards her sister. "I understood, when we met, when we fell in love what it must have been for Andy and Ted. It was- so different. It was-" She could find the word, Hermione looked at her, "It was us. Only us."

Hermione nodded, she knew of course what the Pure Blood line of thought was on siblings and cousins engaging in relationships. The ideas and rituals of it were as old as magic themselves, back to Arthur's time even on the night of Beltane.

"And now?" Hermione asked, her heart felt squeezed waiting for the answer. Bella leaned over the kissed her, Hermione melted into the kiss slightly "It's us." Bella whispered.

* * *

Tonks was sleeping having been given a very strong sleeping draught by the medi-wizard. She was still sleeping the next morning when Hermione sat at the dining room table working with Birch-Lock on the information they had gathered in the night over Teddy's whereabouts.

Andromeda came into the dining room looking at what was tacked up on the walls, Hermione was mumbling and flicking through pages in a directory.

"What's being done?" Andy asked, her voice hoarse from the previous night's talking. The three women had only fallen asleep around five. Three hours later Hermione was up with Birch-Lock and Andromeda had woken and joined them. Bella was in the shower overhead.

"We're clearing Diagon Alley right now- We've managed to clear out these three areas, we've sent a team into Hogsmeade as well just in case. There was a possible sighting there this morning."

Andy touched Teddy's photo, "Can I do anything?"

Hermione looked at Andromeda sadly and shook her head. "There nothing to be done except wait I'm afraid. We've given out a description of the nanny to go with Teddy's picture but nobody has seen them since around four yesterday afternoon."

"Location spells?"

"Teddy's too young." Hermione said regretfully, "If he were older we could check his tracer."

The Ministry only began tracing children magically at the age of five when most magic begins to make an appearance.

"If he were a muggle-born he would have a trace on him from birth but- well you know, it's already known he's a metamorph."

Andromeda nodded and walked away from the photograph, a smiling Teddy walked in and out of the frame.

Narcissa appeared with a pop, "Oh Andy." She said immediately hugging her older sister. "Is there any news? Draco is out searching in Diagon Alley, he said the whole department is out looking."

Bella walked in the room, "Any news Pet?" She said briefly hugging her sister before walking to Hermione. Hermione had to sadly say there were no new developments.

They waited watching the clock. Draco sent messages to Cissy, still nothing to report.

"Hermione!" Tonks called suddenly and came running down the stairs half falling. "Remus. Remus." She said, trying to catch her breath.

Everyone in the room stood. 'Teddy's with Remus." Tonks said shaking.

"Remus is gone Tonks." Hermione said gently. "Remember? We talked about this last night. Remember?"

Tonks shook her head, "No- no listen." She said fighting off the sleeping draught. "The nanny, she- she said she was taking him to Remus. She took Teddy to Remus. She- she took him." Tonks eyes were heavy still. "She took him."

Hermione nodded, "We're trying to find him Tonks."

Tonks grabbed Hermione's arms and shook her. "NO LISTEN TO ME!" Bella pulled Tonks away from Hermione.

"Calm down." She warned, she did not let Tonks go. "Calm down."

Hermione and Birch-Lock looked at each other, she was taking him to Remus…the gateway.

* * *

Birch-Lock and Hermione apparated to the Ministry. They had messaged Vance to meet them there. He had instructed the others to stay searching and the sisters to all stay with Tonks at the cottage. Bella refused and had joined them a few moments later.

It was a Saturday, only essential staff was in the Ministry cleaning and such. Their footsteps echoed off the walls as they went through the atrium. Vance met them at the lifts, their wands out unsure of what to expect.

The lift felt as though it were taking forever until it finally arrived at the Department of Mysteries. They crept quietly along the corridor that led to the hall of prophecy. Bella glanced around, it had changed a lot since her first meeting with Hermione.

"Stay close." Vance said leading the group, their wand tips lit as they proceeded to the room. They entered the outer chamber and froze. Teddy was there, sitting on the dias happily babbling to a man with shoulder length black hair. The nanny from the previous day lay motionless on the dias, dead. He seemed to sense their presence as he stopped talking to Teddy and looked up in their direction. His eyes were black like Bella's, a smile played on his lips.

"Mordred." Hermione whispered.


	13. Chapter 13

The group stood staring down at him, Teddy blissfully unaware of the danger next to him picked up a rock and showed it to Mordred. They watched as Mordred took the rock and pressed it into his hands turning it into a butterfly that fluttered around Teddy landing on his knee.

Vance knelt down and sent a patronus to the Aurors instructing them to come to their current location.

"That's very pretty." Morded called looking at the silver raven leave the outer chamber. "What's that spell?"

They did not answer him, he leaned back on the dias and watched them. "You see Teddy, manners, manners are lost in this age. I've seen that time and time again. I suspect though that they are afraid of me." Teddy paid no attention, his attention on the butterfly.

Hermione swallowed, her fingers tightened on her wand. Her mind scanning spells, none seemed strong enough.

"You're right." He answered, Hermione stepped back slightly. Mordred laughed, the high cold laugh Hermione had heard in her dream. He looked at her thoughtfully, "Do you see that Teddy?" He pointed at Hermione. "She's a bad witch, like from the fairy tales. She's a dirty nasty witch." He shook his head. "Naughty witch, who did you steal your magic from?" Mordred jumped down from the dias and walked to the stairs that led to the assembled group.

An Auror on the other side of the platform tried to descend the stairs, Mordred moved his hand sending the Auror flying through the air into the gateway. Mordred shivered as the man disappeared into the gateway. "It feels so good when they do that."

"Come." He said smiling. With a wave of his hand they were pulled towards him and down into the room. "No more tricks now." He said wagging his finger at Vance. His eyes fell on Hermione once more. "So tell me, who did you steal your magic from?" He said reaching out for her wand. It did not yield to him. "Fascinating, it's like a wizards' staff.' He said stepping close to her and examining the slender vine wand in her hand. "Does it burn if I touch it?" He asked, his finger going out to the wand and snatching it back instantly as if it had burned him. He shook his hand and laughed then, "No, doesn't burn." He laughed harder. Hermione gasped and pulled away from him, "But you can burn." Hermione jumped back, flames appeared on her robes that were quickly put out. Mordred laughed at Hermione's fear. "Bad witches always taste so good when they're afraid." He sniffed the air around Hermione and groaned, "Not as delicious as some others, soon you're going to taste so good though. Give it time."

His eyes fell onto Bella, his smile widened, "Bellatrix." He said her name slowly, a seductive edge to it. "I've missed you, have you enjoyed the dreams? I wanted to make you happy." Bella's hand tightened on Hermione's. Mordred sucked the air for a moment, "You're still so delicious Bellatrix." He giggled and ran his fingers along her jaw. "Mmmm I could stay in your head for years." He shivered in pleasure. Bella's eyes closed as if she were in pain. "I tried to get you here sooner things just didn't work out." He said mocking sadness, "No matter, you're here now. No fear, but then good witches are always more fun than the bad ones."

He looked at Birch-Lock and raised an eyebrow before bowing slightly. He touched his forehead and Birch-Lock did the same. An ancient greeting of the old ways. "You are worthy." Mordred said with actually impressed. "those under the protection of the old ways are worthy of respect."

The ground shook slightly beneath them, Mordred frowned at this and stepped closer to the gateway, the tremble lessened. "Teddy." He called, Teddy rose and started towards him.

"No." Hermione and Bella cried out at the same time. Teddy stopped and noticed them, a smile spread on his face as he ran to them, his little arms opened up for them to lift him. Hermione clung to him, Bella's arm covered his back as she glared at Mordred. Teddy laid his head against Hermione's chest, his thumb going to his mouth, his eyes dropped sleepily.

Mordred's eyes fell to Hermione's stomach barely visible through her robes. He smiled, "Your work?" He pointed at Bella and laughed. "Not bad." He stepped away from the gateway now and stood in front of Hermione. His hand moved to her stomach, Hermione couldn't move away, Bella tried to push his hand away. "Now now." He chastised her, "I'm just talking to her, I'm not hurting her." Mordred's hand caressed Hermione's stomach slowly, "Beltane."

Hermione winced and bent forward, Teddy beginning to slip from her grasp.

Bella shot a spell at his arm and he jumped back swinging his arm out knocking Bella back slightly. The ground shook beneath them nearly knocking them from the stone benches they were sitting on.

Birch-Lock and Vance shot stunners at him knocking him back a little. He tried once again to pull their wands away without success. Mordred roared at them, the ground shook, Teddy screamed from Hermione's arms. The Aurors pressed in around the back of him and shot killing curses to no avail, one missed the mark and left a crater in the gateway. The room shook around them again.

He turned and moved his hand knocking three of them into the wall. Bella grabbed Hermione and pushed her with Teddy towards the steps in the chaos. Hermione felt the steps fall away from her, her hands tightened around Teddy who screamed. She was suspended like the Aurors, "Bellatrix." Mordred said in surprise, "You've become a bad witch."

Bella froze and Mordred smiled, "Got your attention now, time for a little lesson. Will you die for your mudblood? I asked you once but you never answered. Maybe now we'll find out."

The sensation started from Hermione's hands and pushed through her body, her mouth opened in a silent scream as she lifted through the air. Fire moved through her bones, it seemed to go through every cell of her body. Her head snapped back, her eyes wide and unseeing. Bella was frozen to the spot with Mordred's other hand. He twisted his open palm towards the ceiling Hermione and Teddy higher into the air. Bella screamed, a shock wave seemed to come from inside of her blowing Mordred to fall back onto the platform. The gateway started to crumble slightly. Mordred's palm came down.

Hermione and Teddy were suspended for a moment more before they began to fall rapidly towards the stone platform. Mordred laughed watching them fall.

Vance moved towards the falling pair, his body turning into a white mist as he caught Teddy. With Mordred fallen the spell that had frozen Bella in place was lifted. She moved, black smoke engulfing her as she pulled Hermione from the air and into her arms. Hermione slumped against her unconscious. Mordred roared as the room shook. Little bits of plaster fell from the ceiling and onto the platform.

Birch-Lock aimed a spell at the archway, Bella watched as he hexed a crack into it. Mordred screamed and pulled Birch-Lock into the air. Vance had returned without Teddy; he threw a killing curse at the gateway causing the crack to enlarge. They braced themselves, they knew what would happen if the gateway broke. They had to do it, they had no choice.

Bella dealt the final blow, the centre stone of the gateway exploded, Bella covered Hermione's body with her own. Her eyes met Mordred's, he heard her thoughts he knew the answer. She was going to die for her mudblood.

* * *

The sound was deafening, Bella braced herself over Hermione. The spell to protect the outside world was their death sentence. Hermione lay under Bella not moving. Bella's hand slipped over Hermione's stomach, her mouth close to Hermione's ear. "I love you Pet." Bella cast a shield spell around them, Birch-Lock lay nearby, Vance pulled him closer casting the same spell. It might hold. Bella and Vance locked eyes. The magic ripped through the room, a great tearing sound filled the room as the veil in Mordred's gateway torn in two. It felt as though everything in the room, for a second, was suspended, pulled into the gateway and blown back out.

Bella felt the magic peeling back the skin on her arms through the shield. Her grip tightened on Hermione as her wand began to slip from her fingers. She screamed trying to hold onto both Hermione and her wand. If she let go of the wand she would lose their shield, her hand adjusted trying to keep the wand in place. When she did that, she felt Hermione slip a little from her grasp. There was no choice, "I'm sorry Pet," she let the wand go and wrapped both arms around Hermione.

Bella could see the sky above them, the explosion had ripped through the Ministry of Magic splitting it apart. Water poured down on them along with glass. The glass seemed to never end, the crashing noises it made as it hit the stone floor around them. The dust became so thick that Bella couldn't see Vance anymore. She was going to suffocate from the dust, she buried her face in Hermione's hair breathing in her lover's scent. She felt their baby flutter beneath her fingers. The room went dark, Bella's face still in Hermione's hair.


	14. Chapter 14

They pulled her from the wreckage, Andromeda's hands on her face, her lips touching begging her to wake up. "Please, please wake up. Please Bella." Andy said, her fingers wrapping into Bella's robes. "Do not leave me alone." Bella moved slightly, a moan escaped her lips. The medi-wizards checked her pulse and apparated with her.

"Hermione." Andy said helping to pull back the debris. "She has to be here." They found her, curled into the fetal position, her arms over her stomach, eyes closed. She looked as though she was sleeping. Andy moved down towards her, "Hermione. Baby." She said checking her next. "She's alive." Andy moved her carefully and felt against Hermione's stomach, she searched for anything a flutter, a kick. "No-no no. Andy said desperately feeling until finally, under her thumb a tiny little flutter. Andromeda apparated with Hermione to the busy trauma unit of St. Mungos.

"Hi," The healer said, Andromeda's hand on Hermione's stomach. "Is she coming in from the Ministry."

"Yes." Andromeda said, her hands moving to Hermione's face now.

"Her name?"

"Hermione Black." Andromeda said putting her hands back to Hermione's stomach searching again for the tiny flutter.

"Date of conception?" the healer asked moving her wand over Hermione's stomach.

"Beltane. Nearly- nearly four months." Andromeda said moving her hand for the healer and then placing it back when she was done. "Hermione, baby." Andromeda said, "Can you hear me?"

"Your name?" The healer asked, a quill and scroll floating.

"Andromdea Black."

"Was she responsive when you found her?" The quill scribbled furious as the healer asked questions.

"No, no, is Bellatrix here? My sister, she came in a few minutes ago."

"She is; the healers are with her now. Someone will be out soon to speak with you." The healer said gently. "If you'll just have a seat I'll come tell you how your wife is as soon as I know but I need to take her back."

Andromeda opened her mouth to correct the healer but she was gone with Hermione.

* * *

Andromeda sat in the waiting room, she was soon joined by Vance's daughter and Birch-Lock's wife. The trio sat together waiting for news. Cissy arrived a while later with Draco. Tonks was already at St. Mungo's with Teddy for observation. They couldn't go into the observation gallery in case Teddy had any residual effects that may cause harm. He had been with Mordred for nearly twenty-four hours before he was recovered and brought to Draco by Vance.

Three hours went by, Harry joined them bringing food from the Leaky Cauldron. The wizard press was pushing to try and enter the waiting room as the story broke. Thankfully the Magical Law Enforcement department had sent over several officers to keep the waiting room clear of the stress inducing cameras and reporters.

"Mrs. Black?" A healer called, Andromeda stood. "Hi, I'm healer Pavol I'm working on your wife."

"Sister." Andromeda corrected him.

He checked his scroll and frowned, "Hermione Black, your wife."

"Oh no, she's my sister." Andromeda corrected him again. He nodded and changed the information.

"My apologies, the healer who brought her in said she was your wife."

Andromeda waved it off, she would be Hermione's pet poodle if it meant she would get some information.

"Come with me please." He said walking away from the waiting room. Andromeda glanced over at the growing group which now included Luna and Neville Longbottom.

Andromeda's heart raced as he led her away from the group and into a room with a table and chairs.

He sat down, Andromeda stood. "Is she dead?" Andy asked barely above a whisper.

"No, no she's stable. Please have a seat."

Andromeda sank into the chair. Her hands resting on the highly polished table.

"Your wife has sustained severe injuries to her internal organs."

Andromeda didn't bother to correct him and nodded. "We've manged to repair the damage done to her lungs and her heart, though it is still touch and go and could require more treatment potions tomorrow morning."

Andromeda nodded again, "The baby?"

"Your wife went into labour, we managed to stop it in time and we're fairly certain she will be able to carry to term. There was a small rupture to her womb but it was easily repaired, the baby did not sustain any injuries."

Andromeda leaned back in the chair and let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "When can I bring her home?"

"Oh not for another week at least, we have to make sure the potions have replenished and the stiches need to come out before she leaves. If all goes well I'd say ten days, maybe a little less."

"Is she awake."

"No, we've given her something to sleep to let the magic do its work. Sleep is the best healer."

"And my sister, Bellatrix?"

The healer pulled out another scroll and read it over. "Severe injuries to her hands, arms and legs. Several large injuries to her back. Your sister was very lucky, the shield charm she cast over herself and the others saved their lives. She's in shock at the moment, doesn't remember what happened, it's possible she may never remember."

Andromeda nodded, "So she's stable?"

"Stable, yes, some additional bruising to her lungs and dust inhalation but other than that we've been able to stich her up."

"When can I bring her home?" Andy asked relieved that both were ultimately alright.

"She needs some time to recovered, she should be home in a few days provided her skin regrows properly."

"Can I see her?"

"I'll have a healer take you down."

* * *

She woke with a start breathlessly looking around room. She took a shuttering breath, her wand flying to her hand. It was early morning the light in the room a soft bluish white. She looked over at the sleeping witch next to her, undisturbed by the nightmare. She envied the sleep that came free of bad dreams. She hadn't had a full night's sleep in weeks. Always the crashing sound around her, glass falling and searching, searching in the mist trying to find- she could never remember what she was trying to find. For a while she hadn't remembered what had happened, she preferred it that way. It came back to her in a roar when Tonks broke a plate in the kitchen. The sound of the glass shattering on the floor had sent her right back to the Ministry.

She stood slowly and walked to the window, the ground covered by an autumn mist, it felt like an eternity since that day in August. The image of Vance laying over Birch-Lock's body, the energy that ripped through the building over their heads. She felt warm arms close around her, she smiled at the touch, the window pane reflected the two women looking down at the garden.

"Come walk with me?" She asked leaving the warmth of the arms and retrieving a cloak.

"It's very cold."

"Only just. It's going to freeze later though. Maybe we'll have snow." She replied fastening the cloak, her wand tucked safely in her pocket.

She made it to the door, the fingers that were entwined with hers let go. "I can't."

She turned in the doorway, "Come Pet. Nothing will hurt you." Bella said gently.

Hermione trembled slightly peering past Bella into the garden and took a step back, her throat felt tight, "Tomorrow. Please. I'll do it tomorrow."

Bella nodded and then smiled, "Tomorrow." Her heart ached, her nightmares came at night, Hermione's came during the day. She unfastened the cloak and came back into the house and retreated back with Hermione to the bedroom. She knew better than to push it, she had walked out once and Hermione was nearly catatonic for three days.

* * *

"How long has it been since Hermione's left the house?" Andromeda asked Bella as they sat on the rocks on the beach. The sky was blue, the leaves were changing colour, it was just the kind of day that Hermione loved. The kind of day that would have them swimming in the hot springs and making love with the cold air on their exposed skin.

"She went to her folks last week but that was it. She goes into the muggle world but she refuses to go with me to Diagon Alley. She won't even go to St. Mungo's for her check-ups, she insists that the healer can come to the cottage."

Andromeda frowned, she had moved in to help and was saddened to see little improvement in Hermione's overall well-being. "Maybe she'll come with me." Andy said thoughtfully. "Maybe she worries that something will happen to you if she goes with you or it reminds her of what happens if she goes with you."

Bella shrugged, "I can't reach her Andy, she's- she's somewhere else, she's still in that room. Still with Mordred."

* * *

Snow was thick on the ground now, the Christmas tree was up and decorated. Andromeda was wrapping a present by the fire. She was laughing telling Bella about her foray into the muggle world's shopping centre to retrieve a toy for Teddy.

"What's an action hero?" Bella asked laughing at Andromeda's description of people pulling things away from each other in a frenzy of madness.

"It's like a wizard only they don't use wands." Andy explained. "You're going to have to brush up on all this muggle stuff Bella before that sweet baby gets here."

Bella smiled at this, "I've heard all about it. Apparently there is a thing called Winnie the Pooh…"

"I know Winnie the Pooh." Andy said remembering Dora's little bear.

"Why would they name the bear that, it sounds disgusting." Bella said shaking her head, "Is it to toilet train a child?"

Andromeda shook her head, her eyes glanced at the shiny scars that wove up Bella's arms and over her hands. "Does it still hurt?"

Bella nodded, "Some days more than others." She said touching the scars for a moment.

"How is she?" Andy asked finishing taping the gift and placing it under the tree.

"Scared." Bella said looking at the variety of wrapping paper Andromeda had brought. "We go out in the garden but- well every noise scares her. Whatever happened when he- when that spell hit her."

Andromeda worked in silence on the next gift, both of them wondered what Hermione had seen.

* * *

 _Hermione lifted into the air, her body felt as if it were being ripped in two. She couldn't scream, she couldn't move. She could feel Teddy in her arms, she had to keep him there. She had to hold him tight._

 _"Who did you steal your magic from!" The voice boomed around her, Mordred's voice. Hermione couldn't answer, her voice didn't work._

 _"I'll find your magic and rip it out you, you filthy whore." Hermione felt him move through her body, her mind screamed begging him to stop. Her body felt as though it were on fire, her mind tried to focus on Teddy to keep him safe. "I'll find it even if I have to rip your child from your body."_

Hermione cried out in her sleep, Andromeda put her arms around her, "Shhhh baby it's ok." She said rocking Hermione gently. Bella had gone Christmas shopping with Tonks and had left Andromeda with Hermione.

"He took it." Hermione whispered pulling herself closer into Andromeda's arms. Andromeda pulled the blankets up around them. "He took it." She whispered again.

"What did he take Pet?" Andy asked brushing back her hair.

"It burns." Hermione whispered holding her hands up. "It burns my hands."

Andromeda pressed a kiss to her fingers. "They're not burning Pet. See?" She said kissing Hermione's fingers again. "They're all here nice and cold." Hermione watched her kiss them and closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

Andy rested her chin on Hermione's head, this was not the first time she'd had to tell Hermione her hands were not burning.

* * *

Hermione stood in the nursery, her fingers touched over the toys. She avoided the magical ones. Bella watched her for several minutes before entering the room.

"Did you see this?" She said making small talk and held up a tiny little fairy. "Watch what it does." She said running her wand over it, the little fairy woke from her hand and looked at both of them and the flitted up into the air for a moment and then came back down to Bella's hand. "It goes longer when children play with it and it doesn't need a wand but you get the idea." She said holding it out to Hermione.

She nodded but didn't take it.

"Did you want Andy to charm those? I know you don't have a wand yet. She can charm them so they're able to move around."

"No." Hermione said quickly and stepped back from the toys, her hands clasped together tightly, her eyes fearfully looking at Bella. "My hands are burning." She mumbled looking at the floor.

"Where are you?" Bella asked in frustration. "Where are you? I can't get to you Hermione. I can't-" She threw the toy down. "Is it this? Is it magic? She said as Hermione took a step back. "Answer me!"

Andy stood in the doorway, "Bella-" She said gently.

"No Andy, I've been kind, I've waited but no, no more." She growled. "Where are you!" She took her wand out and held it towards Hermione. "Is it this?"

Hermione's chest heaved slightly, her hands covering her stomach. Tears came to her eyes. "Please-" She whispered. "Please no my hands are burning."

Andy entered the room and Bella held up her hand towards her. "Please what Hermione? We're magical, you're magical. Please what stop it? Stop being who we are?"

Hermione sobbed looking helplessly at Andy, "My hands burn. Make it stop please."

Andromeda walked passed Bella and knelt pressing Hermione's fingers to her lips. "They're all here Kitten nice and cold." She said holding them to her lips again. "Do they burn now?"

Hermione shook her head. "Magic isn't safe." She shuddered, Andy stood and kept Hermione's hand in hers.

Bella stepped towards her still holding the wand out. "It's safe Hermione. Whatever happened, whatever Mordred said is a lie. Whatever you saw- whatever he showed you- he lied Pet."

"This," Bella said resting her hand on Hermione's stomach, "This is magical Pet. This is safe." She said as Andy let go of Hermione's hand and walked to the door of the nursery. "Look at our baby's world, it's safe and warm. She's safe inside you, she always has been. Hmm?" Bella said nodding at her, "Where have you gone Pet." Bella whispered, her fingers tracing their tattoo that laced up Hermione's arm. "Come back to me."

Hermione's fingers moved along Bella's scars and the tattoo and looked up at her frowning. "Does it hurt?" She said, her fingers touching the delicate skin.

"Sometimes." Bella answered.

Hermione nodded, the tattoo glowed slightly as she touched it. She held her breath for only a second as she traced it over Bella's neck watching it shimmer. Andy left the room quietly.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the final chapter of this story. I do not know if Bella and Hermione will be back in this capacity or in another story involving Andromeda. If they do come back it will be when their baby has gone off to Hogwarts (I don't write storylines really with children) Thank you for all the messages, reviews and follows! I hope you enjoyed this story :)**

* * *

Bella kissed down Hermione's body, it had been months since she'd touched Hermione this way. She kissed Hermione's very pronounced tummy, their little sweet baby would be making her appearance in the next few weeks. She could feel the movements and kissed them laughing. "Pet's baby loves when we cuddle."

Hermione laughed, "So we're just cuddling?"

"As far as she knows." Bella chuckled pulling Hermione's panties down. Hermione gasped, everything was so sensitive she could barely stand even Bella's breath against her clit.

Bella enjoyed feeling Hermione tremble beneath her, her body shaking in anticipation of sweet release. Her intention had been to sweetly torture her wife but Hermione's body betrayed her much too soon.

"Poor Pet." Bella laughed crawling up to kiss Hermione's neck. She flicked a finger over Hermione's nipple causing her to hiss.

"Mmm so sensitive." Bella whispered, her mouth closing over Hermione's nipple. Bella flicked her tongue pushing Hermione's nipple against her teeth. Hermione was nearly climbing the walls as Bella flicked her nipple again, Hermione's fingers slipping inside herself.

Bella paused watching Hermione fuck herself, a wicked smile crossed her face as she nipped Hermione's breast gently, once, twice and Hermione was spent once again. Bella pulled Hermione's fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

* * *

Hermione woke in Bella's arms, the darker witch's leg thrown over her, their clothing on the floor from the previous night. Hermione had spent the entire day out in Diagon Alley, it felt as if her entire body were recharged from it. Her wand, that had not been recovered from the explosion, had been replaced quite easily at Ollivander's. She had been sad that her first wand was lost to oblivion but her new one was beautiful, the core was unicorn hair made of hawthorn. She smiled, it was a theme in their lives now.

She had visited Birch-Lock for lunch, his injuries were far less in the long run. He begged Hermione to return to work, she appreciated the gesture but continued to refuse. She had read the papers, the feelings of the community towards the Department of Mysteries, the dismissal of Kingsley as Minister of Magic for his role in failing to heed the warning from the Investigations department.

The blast was responsible for nine deaths altogether when the Ministry fell. It had nearly been ten with Bella, but from what Birch-Lock told Hermione, the shield spell had held even when Bella lost her wand. He explained that the shield Bella had cast had also extended to himself and Vance saving their lives as well when Vance couldn't keep theirs up.

* * *

Bella had quietly accepted her Order of Merlin first class and put it on a shelf. It embarrassed her, the reception had been small at her request, just the people involved, their families and a few close friends.

She had laughed when everyone said she looked right at home holding Vance's newborn granddaughter. She quickly handed the child back stating she didn't want to drop her. Though Hermione spied her later holding the tiny infant again and whispering to her.

* * *

A week after Bella had accepted her Order of Merlin first class, she was with Andromeda in the apothecary in Diagon Alley. Andromeda selected several herbs and ingredients, the baby was coming sooner rather than later. She was worried being this long away from Hermione. She had agreed to deliver the baby. She had checked Hermione that morning, she predicted the baby to arrive in the next three or four days. She ordered Hermine to stay in bed, Tonks was there at the house with her while Andromeda went to get the necessary potions for the birth. She quizzed the healer about the fact Hermione was a muggleborn, would the herbs work the same? The healer altered the ingredients a little and then assured her that the potions would work if brewed correctly.

"Andy?" Bella asked as they walked to the next shop to pick up a book Hermione had ordered.

"Yes Bella the baby is fine. Hermione is healthy." She said giving her sister an understanding smile. Bella has posed this question about thirty times since their arrival in Diagon Alley.

"What if, " Bella said, her fingers grasping her package of baby gowns they had purchased that morning. "What if-"

Andromeda led Bella to an alleyway. "I will do everything in my power to keep both of them safe. I have never lost a baby Bella in all my years of bringing them into the world, I won't start now."

* * *

The pains began early in the morning three days after Andromeda got the potion ingredients. Bella called for Andy to come into the room and check Hermione. Andy smiled after she finished her check, "Are you ready to meet her?"

Hermione's eyes were wide, "Is she coming now?"

"She'll be here in a few hours I suspect. Bella can you go make us some tea?"

Bella hurried from the room and Andy smiled. "Now, what's the matter Kitten?" Andy asked sitting next to Hermione on the bed, her hand resting against Hermione's stomach to feel her contraction.

"I'm so scared." Hermione said, tears pricked her eyes suddenly. "I don't know how to be a mum."

"Oh Kitten." Andromeda whispered pressing a kiss to Hermione's hand, "You're going to be an amazing mum. You've kept her so safe for so long." Andy said pressing a kiss to Hermione's stomach. "She's just ready to come see you now."

Bella returned with the tea, Andromeda added some herbs. "Drink this now and then we need to get you to the pool alright." Hermione nodded. "Bella make sure you get the blanket Cissy made and my wand and the potions. And tell Dora."

Andy helped Hermione sit up, Hermione trembled. "Should we stay here?" Andy asked, her hand reaching down to feel. She was going faster than Andy originally guessed.

"No, no I want the pool." Hermione said wincing in pain.

* * *

Hermione moved slowly through the warm water, her eyes closed for a moment, the cold air on her face, the steam from the hot springs tightened her curls slightly.

"And now?" Andy asked from the other side of the pool.

"Nothing." Hermione said and Andy nodded, Hermione's pains had begun earlier in the day and the stopped. Andy had worried at first it was moving too fast but Hermione seemed to have settled now into a normal pace of child birth.

Bella rubbed Hermione's back when she suddenly gasped and held her stomach. This pain was different; it was real pain not just discomfort. It wasn't fleeting. Andy moved over by her as Hermione groaned for a moment until it subsided.

"I think-" She said as another pain cut her words off, "I think it's time."

Bella pressed a kiss to Hermione's forehead, "She's coming Pet." Hermione nodded and cried out slightly.

"Just breathe." Andy said, her hand supporting Hermione's back. "Like we practiced." Hermione nodded, her hand gripping Andromeda's arm.

"Bella, get the potion." Andy said staying very calm, "Just breathe." She whispered.

"It hurts." Hermione gasped as another pain seized her and pulled into her back. "Something, is something wrong?" She asked, her breath cut again.

"You're doing great Kitten, there's nothing wrong." Andy said as Bella gave her the potion. Bella trusted Andromeda who had brought babies into the world for years. "You too mama, breathe." She said winking at Bella.

Bella laughed and remembered to breath.

Andy lifted the potion to Hermione's lips. "Drink it all."

The potion was designed to take the edge off the pain, Hermione whimpered slightly when the next pain hit her.

"Good girl." Andy whispered, "You're going to push now ok? The next pain means you need to push."

"I-I can't." Hermione said, her head against Bella, "I can't it hurts."

Andromeda laughed, "It will make it stop hurting, the sooner you push the sooner you get to meet her."

The labour was pretty standard until the third hour when it slowed to a crawl. Hermione screamed when the potion wore off, the pain felt like a searing hot knife cutting through her. The birds took flight from her scream and then it was quiet. Hermione whimpered and fell back into Bella, she whimpered again and opened her eyes, there in Andromeda's arms was a tiny black haired baby. The women were silent, there was no sound.

* * *

Bella's body stiffened under Hermione, "Andy?" The alarm in Bella's voice scared Hermione.

Andy turned the baby over wiping away at her mouth and eyes. "No-" Bella's breath caught, she recoiled from the infant in Andy's arms for a moment.

"Come on-" Andy said pushing against the infants back. She swiped her mouth again and the baby coughed, took a breath and screamed. The sound was beautiful,

Andy cleaned her off and handed her to Hermione and Bella. She took the blanket that lay by the side of the pool and dipped it into the bloody water until it stained pink. She touched her wand to it and then the baby removing her cord.

Hermione kept kissing the tiny face who nuzzled and snorted softly soothing herself. Her fist in her mouth, her eyes closed. Bella's fingers ran along the baby's toes and she kissed them.

"She's perfect Pet." Bella whispered and then kissed Hermione. "You did so good Pet." She said between kissing Hermione and kissing the baby.

Andy was quietly working on Hermione stealing glances at the couple, a smile on her lips. She folded the blanket seven times and rubbed it gently over the baby's forehead. She whispered a spell and the blanket faded into a golden light.

She took the baby gently from Hermione promising to give her back. "Just have to do this quickly." She said taking the baby and holding her closely. Her wand running under the baby's foot making a little trail of blood. She caught it in a phial and then sealed the cut. She pressed a kiss to her niece's head.

Bella was kissing Hermione, whispering against her lips. Andy held the baby, it's little body wiggling against her. Andy smoothed the baby's wild hair down, her little cries sounded like a kitten as Andy held her out to Hermione.

The baby found Hermione's breast on her own and latched on. Her dark eyes looking up at Hermione before she closed them falling asleep against Hermione's breast.


	16. Chapter 16

**It would seem that the girls are not done yet. :) I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

Bella sat on the beach watching the waves crashing in. It has been hard; she hadn't known how hard it would be. She checked the baby every hour, she fretted over Hermione, she was scared, scared that it would end, that somehow the happiness she had finally found with her wife and child would be ripped away from her. She swiped at tears angrily, the shadow of those killed danced around her head obscuring her vision. They would not free her, they would never forgive her. Their eyes haunted her, their shadows cast over her life like a plague. She heard their whispers in the night like Mordred's gateway, they pulled her awake and dragged her towards the ocean. Their screams filled her nightmares that had not stopped with Mordred's defeat.

As a child she had sought comfort in her sister, in her Andromeda, as a teenager even at Hogwarts she would find Andy and pull her into her bed. Their kisses and touches soothed Bella's fears. Andy could silence all of them with a touch, with a look.

Bella pulled her knees up under her chin, the wind whipped at her hair. As an adult Andy had been more, had become her everything until… Bella swiped at her tears again, Ted Tonks swam in her vision. She had allowed it, encourage it, had given a reward for his demise for what? To destroy her sister's happiness…to try and bring her sister back to her arms? She swallowed and then shuddered, Andy's face swam into her mind now, her fingers pressed to Bella's lips to quiet her. Her fingers pulling against Bella's robes to allow their bodies to touch each other again to seer into each other's souls. Bella's mind floated to the day on the rocks by the hot spring, the day Andy became hers. The scream of Andy's pleasure against her mouth.

In her mind Andy's body blurred and became Hermione, writhing beneath her begging Bella to never stop. Bella saw Hermione's eyes swim with tears of frustration and felt her mouth open in ecstasy against Bella's. Her wife's body shake beneath her, the soft little whimpers when she tied her up and marked her skin. Bella allowed herself those thoughts, those few thoughts that kept her anchored to this world.

Maia, her treasure, her most beautiful creation, so like her mother and so like Bella all at once. Those big black eyes that watched her, that knew all her secrets. The smile that eased Bella's soul when she coaxed it from her so easily. The trust in her face that Bella would keep her safe. The nights Bella got up to feed her, the quiet moments alone with her rocking and nursing her. Maia made everything right in the world. She imagined her daughters face once more and the demons scurried away unable to linger in the sunshine of her infant's safe soft world.

Andromeda found her there on the rocks, her eyes fixed on the horizon. Andy who always seemed to know when Bella needed her on instinct came and wrapped her arms around her. Her mouth finding Bella's neck and laying a soft kiss. Her words, whispered sweet, 'I love you. Pet. Dearest." Her mouth finding Bella's for a brief encounter before having to end it. Too much would send them both over into a world of no return. For a moment though, just before Andromeda ended the kiss Bella deepened it and for a second, ever so brief, Andromeda returned it; a gentle sigh escaping her mouth in the kiss.

Andromeda pulled from the kiss then, her eyes shining as she looked at Bella. She laid her head on Bella's shoulder and stared with her at the horizon, her lips finding Bella's neck again and pressed another kiss on the tender flesh.

* * *

Hermione lay on top of Bella, her eyes searching Bella's, "Where are you love?" she whispered as Bella slowly focused to return Hermione's gaze.

"I'm here Pet." She whispered, her fingers wrapped in Hermione's hair.

"No, you're a thousand years away." Hermione said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "Stay here with me. Don't go into the dark places."

"The darkness is in me Pet; it never goes away." Her fingers tightened.

Hermione shook her head, "You don't have to go there, you can stay with me, stay here with us."

Bella's eyes shifted from Hermione, "What about Maia?"

"She's part of the us Bella."

"No, when she's older Hermione. We weren't thinking. We were so selfish when we made her. We didn't think when we made her what we were bringing her into."

Hermione looked confused and sat up in the bed, "What are you talking about?"

"Me, us, what did we do?" Bella said now sitting up, her eyes dark and avoidant. "I've cursed our child Hermione. I've ruined her before her life had a chance to get started." Bella pushed back the covers and stood pacing the floor. "I was so stupid Pet, so selfish."

"Bella." Hermione said holding out her hand for Bella to come back to the bed.

Bella shook her head and continued to pace, Hermione's arm fell back to the bed.

"I just…what kind of life is she going to have? She's a Black. Do you know what kind of burden that is? I'm a murderer, what does that look like Hermione. When she goes to school? What kids will say to her?"

Hermione bit her lip and shrugged, "I don't know. I suspect she'll say you did what you had to do to save us."

"NO!" Bella roared, "No I didn't Hermione, I didn't!"

Hermione jumped slightly at her outburst. Hermione hated when Bella was like this, irrational, out of control even. It frightened her at times how fast Bella could go from loving to hating.

"Do I scare you Pet?" Bella said, her voice going very calm, Hermione held her breath. "Do you worry she'll be like me?" Hermione felt Bella push into her mind.

"Stop." Hermione said trying mentally to force Bella out of her thoughts and failing. Hermione's head ached for a moment, images flashing in her mind so fast they were just a meaningless blur. Until the one froze, the one memory that made Hermione afraid, the memory of Bella torturing Alice Longbottom. Hermione had seen it in the pensieve. "Stop!" She shouted and felt Bella pull away with a gasp. Maia began to cry from the other room.

"You know why I'm a monster Pet?"

Hermione shook her head; she was trying not to shrink away from her.

"Because I loved the sound of those screams." She leaned over the whispered in Hermione's ear, "And if I could, I'd make you scream just like that." She walked from the room and past Andromeda. She walked into the nursery to Maia and watched her for a moment crying in her cot. She closed her eyes to the sound before picking the baby up and holding her close to quiet her.

* * *

Hermione shook and tried to straighten out the duvet. Her hands trembled badly as she fought to keep from crying. Andromeda watched her, her heart breaking. She glared in the direction of the nursery door torn between going in and smacking her sister or going in to hold Hermione.

"I-I'm sorry." Hermione stammered and shook her head. "I-we were loud we woke you."

Andromeda found herself and moved from the hallway into Hermione and Bella's bedroom.

"It's alright." Andy said helping Hermione straighten out the blanket. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand to try to stifle the sob that threatened to tear from her throat. What Bella had shoved into her mind, the images that she had given her. Hermione on the ground screaming, Bella over her smiling, the spell hitting her contorted body as she begged Bella to stop only to have it increase the strength of the spell.

"I don't understand." Hermione gasped out. "I. don't. know. what. I. did." Each word hurt to speak and Hermione sobbed, "Tell me what I did please."

Andy gathered Hermione in her arms, "Nothing Pet, you did nothing." She assured her as her lips found Hermione's. "You did nothing wrong Pet." She whispered into the kiss, Hermione did not pull away from the kiss, rather she deepened it.

Ten minutes later saw Hermione exhausted from crying, little sniffling shudders moved through her every so often as Andromeda continued to rub her back and her hair.

"My sweet girl." Andy said resting her chin on top of Hermione's hair. "It seems I only hold you when you cry." She tilted her head to look down at Hermione against her neck. Hermione hide further against Andromeda's neck like an ashamed child. "It's alright my love. I'll always hold you. I know what it's like to love Bella and be loved by her."

Hermione nodded listening to Andromeda's voice and words, she knew Andromeda still loved Bella.

"I don't know what to do when she is like this."

"I don't either." Andromeda admitted. "It's a dark place that she goes to Love, a very dark place."

* * *

Bella moved the sleeping baby away from her breast and laid her back in her cot, her fingers brushing over the baby's face. She favoured Bella a great deal but her sweet nature, her sweet nose belonged to Hermione. She looked the most like her mother when she slept, awake she was Bella made over. "I'm sorry my lamb." Bella whispered, her fingers brushed the baby's dark curls. "Mummy is so sorry she isn't like your other mama." Maia moved her lips in her sleep dreaming of eating. "I used to be." She said gently, "There's dark places inside my head that I never want you to see." She moved the stuffed bear away to the end of the cot. "You make me a better person Lamb." Bella kissed the baby's sweet smelling hair. "You make me think that I deserve to be happy too, even just a little bit."

She crossed the room, she was scared to leave the nursery. The darkness waited for her on the other side of that door. She didn't know how long she'd been in the room with Maia, she swallowed fearfully and nudged the door open, light poured into the dim room for a second and then Bella was in the hall.

She hesitated at the entry to her bedroom, she could hear Hermione speaking to Andromeda.

"She doesn't love me anymore." She heard the hurt in Hermione's voice and it made her own heart feel as though it were bleeding. Bella was calm now and she remembered what she had done, what she had shown her. Bella closed her eyes and rested her head against the door. She couldn't make out Andromeda's words.

"How do you know?" Was Hermione's question, there was hope there, hope for whatever had just been said. Again there were murmurs from Andy.

"I love her so." Hermione said, Bella could hear her sniffing, she had made her wife cry. She didn't know what to do. She chewed on her lip for a moment to decide, her hand touching the doorknob before it fell open in front of her. She stood, framed by the hallway light looking at her wife being kissed gently by Andromeda. Their looks so similar it almost could have been a photograph of the Bella pressing a gentle kiss to Hermione's lips.

"Pet I-" Bella said after a moment, she couldn't get the words out before Hermione was in her arms hugging her tightly. Bella pulled her in closely, her eyes meeting Andromeda's who frowned at her and stood to leave.

"Don't show those things to me." Hermione said against Bella's shoulder, "Don't do that to me."

"I won't- I promise." Bella said in a tight voice.

"You won't do those things to me. You won't." Hermione pleaded like a child in her arms.

"No Pet, no. I was so angry about things. No Pet." Bella reassured her.

"You love me." Hermione whispered uncertainty tinged her words as she held her breath for Bella's response.

"With my very soul I love you." Bella whispered back as Hermione held her tighter.

"Don't go into the dark places Bella. Stay with us. Please." Hermione said lifting her head up and searching Bella's eyes. "Don't go away and leave us alone." Hermione looked over her shoulder at Andromeda and then back at Bella. "Stay with us."

"Always Pet."


	17. Chapter 17

She tried, to her credit she tried. Bella managed to keep the demons at bay for nearly two months before they came charging in with the Weasleys. Andy and Bella were chatting while Hermione looked into the shop window at a new display of books. Andy was holding Maia who was taking in all the sights and sounds of the people around them. She would smile at everyone as they passed her, some noticed her smiles others didn't.

"Pet, we should stop for a bit and have lunch." Bella said touching Hermione's arm. They had been to Hogsmeade earlier in the day and were simply famished at that point.

"Right, lunch, only I want to check this book first alright?"

Bella smiled, buying Hermione books every week or so was a small price to pay for her not working. "That's fine, should we wait or go on ahead?"

"Oh no don't wait."

Bella shook her head with a smile, she should most certainly go ahead then, Hermione may take an hour.

Bella and Andy went down the sidewalk trying to decide where to go.

"There is always the other side Bella." Andy said teasingly. Their one and only foray into Muggle London had left Bella terribly rattled, energy drinks and magic were not a good combination.

"Evil." Bella said simply as they stopped in front of their favourite Italian place. It really was the best place for food in all of shopping district. There was a line but it was moving quickly. They only had to wait about twenty minutes for their table. It suited them as they strolled around the garden area and found a place to sit in the sunshine.

Bella took Maia and bounced her on her knee clapping her little hands together telling her she was beautiful. Andy was fiddling around in the nappy bag when the Weasley's spotted them. Bella felt their eyes on her before she looked up. She was used to stares though they were few and far between of late. Her eyes met Molly's, the smile faded from her lips. Molly shook her head and murmured something to the red-haired girl, Ginny was her name Bella remembered, who then also glared at her.

Andy hadn't looked up, "I forgot the tablets. I'll just go get some quic-" She followed Bella's unwavering gaze to the Weasleys.

"Molly, Ginny hello." Andromeda said with a smile and a warm greeting. The two witches were disarmed for a moment. Andromeda they had never had a problem with, they were friends with Tonks as well. They nodded to her and broke their gaze at Bella. Andy glanced sideways at Bella who had not looked away from them, a bored expression on her face before she turned back to Maia.

"Bella I forgot the tablets. Hermione has them I'll just go pop there quick quick alright?" Andy said touching Bella's arm.

"Yeah no that's fine. I'll listen for our name." Bella said taking Maia's teddy bear out and pretending to kiss the baby with it.

Andy left with a pop and Bella realized she felt quite alone without either Hermione or Andromeda beside her. She focused attention on her baby who had started to fuss a little now. She rummaged around and found the dummy popping it into her daughter's mouth.

"You have a lot of nerve you know that." Molly said suddenly standing in front of her. Bella glanced up from her bench and said nothing. "Walking around among decent wizarding folk."

"As much as you have with two sons in Azkaban." Bella chided a smirk on her face as she looked up at Molly pleased to see the shock on her face.

"You put them there." Moll said in a hissing whisper.

"No, my wife did."

"Your wife." Molly laughed now, "Everyone knows you've subdued her, your sister too. Hermione would never in her right mind go for someone like you. Someone who tried to kill her."

Maia squirmed in Bella's arms spitting out the dummy. Bella moved her finger over Maia's lips slowly to soothe her. Molly's eyes fell to the infant in Bella's arms who was opening and closing her mouth against Bella's fingertip.

"You have no right to be here. None and if the Ministry had any sense they would lock you away forever." Molly hissed at her. "It isn't decent." Molly said after a moment. That poor child."

"Would you be so kind Mrs. Weasley to leave my child out of this." Bella said fighting the voices in her head. Bella's fingers moved carefully away from Maia's mouth, her wand shivered next to her.

"Hermione's bewitched, you should be ashamed. You're nothing but a snake's whore-" What Molly was going to say next wasn't heard. Bella's hand was in the air pushing Molly back, her mouth moving soundlessly.

Ginny pointed her wand at Bella while several others in the crowd pulled theirs out at well but they pointed them at Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"I wouldn't dear." Bella said coldly, Ginny just stood there unsure of what to do. Molly was furiously screaming silently, her hands unable to reach her wand.

A small crowd was watching, waiting. Bella swallowed, her eyes meeting Molly's. She could kill her, right now.

She let Molly see the images. She could kill Ginny, lay her out on the ground cold and gone just like her brother, just like her uncles. Molly continued to scream, to fight against Bella's binding curse.

"Shall I do it Molly?" Bella asked out loud, a smile played on her lips. Maia fussed at not having contact with Bella's finger. Molly's eyes were wide now; she had stopped screaming.

Hermione and Andromeda appeared with a pop on the scene. Molly frozen, Ginny's wand out and pointed, Bellatrix's hand out with no wand, her other arm held the baby, jostling her slightly when she cried.

"Bella." Hermione said quietly.

Bella dropped her hand at Molly and brought up a shield against Ginny, a blast from her wand easily deflected.

"You would send a spell at me when I am holding my child." Bella said, her voice deadly. Ginny's eyes were huge. In a flash Ginny was disarmed and on the ground.

"Bella!" Hermione shouted seeing Bella's hand coming back up to make a slash. Bella's voice was not gone; the spell Dolohov had used glittered around Bella's fingers. Hermione could see it dancing there, she had never seen a wandless spell moving like that. It stayed on Bella's fingertips as she stared at Ginny on the ground.

Andromeda's wand was out pointed at Molly, the crowd held a collective breath as the spell crackled against Bella's hand.

Magical Law enforcement popped in around them.

"Wands away." He called as the crowd put their wands away, Bella's hand was still up. "Hands too Black." He called and she dropped her hand leaving Ginny to fall back and breathe. The spell absorbed back into Bella's hand leaving it glowing for a moment.

Hermione rushed over as Bella handed Maia to her to check her over. "She tried to curse us." Bella whispered to Hermione, her eyes pleading for Hermione to understand. "I didn't know what else to do." Hermione nodded pulling the blankets away from Maia to check her skin.

"She's ok. It's ok love. I know you were protecting her. I saw what happened." Hermione said seeing Bella's hands trembling.

"What happened here?" The officer asked, his wand still out unsure of the situation.

"She threatened to kill me, to kill my daughter." Molly shouted, her voice back. The crowd all murmured in disagreement with Molly.

Bella pointed at Ginny, "She sent a curse at me while I was holding my child."

The officer's wand was now pointed towards Ginny.

"After she threatened my mum." Ginny protested.

"She said nothing officer." A boy about fourteen came over and spoke, "I watched it from the bar. This lady was sitting down with her baby. That one there, she popped away and when she did this one here came over and was talking to her. I never saw her say anything back she just pushed away kinda with the spell only she didn't use her wand and then that one came at her with a wand and I heard the witch say I heard her say for that one to not try it." The boy shook his head, "That one there sent a curse, with her holding a baby and all. Sent a curse right at them. Never seen the likes of it, who sends a curse at a woman holding a baby less your He Who Must Not Be Named. I reckon their death eaters officer."

One of the other officers took Bella to the side questioning her. Bella kept glancing over at the Weasley's, her arms crossed over her chest as she spoke. The officer kept nodding, his quill scratching furiously. Hermione could hear snatches of the conversation. "What if- I would have if she had-I didn't know-"

The officer asked Bella a few more questions before apparating away with both Molly and Ginny.

Bella trembled as she sat back on the bench, people around them murmuring that it was damn shame what had happened and asking if the baby was alright. Bella couldn't stop shaking. She pushed Maia into Hermoine's arms unable to calm down enough to nurse the howling infant.

"I have to go Pet. I have to go. I'll meet you at home." She said stepping back from Hermione. "Stay with Andromeda."

Hermione started to protest but Andy touched Hermione's arm to stop her. "Let her Pet."

Bella apparated away with a crack.

* * *

She arrived in a wooded area, the spell instantly leaving her hand blasting into a tree severing it from its lower half. The crash had the desired effect on the caster, Bella felt the magic building inside her as she blasted at another tree, the abandoned cottage lay a few meters to her left. She glared at it, the roof had fallen in, the glass shattered years ago from the windows.

"I hate you!" Bella screamed as she cursed another tree, the cottage standing before her. "I'm not yours!" She turned her body to smoke, heat moving through her as she smashed into the cottage, flames erupting around her. She started laughing looking at the interior as the walls quickly caught the blaze from her body. "You're nothing you filthy half blood." She shrieked. "YOU FUCKING HALF BLOOD!" The flames roared around Bella as she danced among the ashes screaming obscenities. Bella continued laughing, the burning walls fell in around her. "This is where you started you filth." She chuckled, "You fucking snake. Did you think I was loyal?" She laughed harder. Bella left the cottage when the final ashes swirled around her in the wind. Her face blackened by soot, ashes turned her black hair grey. Her cloak matching the grey of her hair. She turned to look back at the wreckage, she stared at the graves, at her request Tom had been buried by the decrepit cottage. A final reminder that he was worthless, a final reminder that he came from nothing and returned to nothing. Unwanted, unloved and not mourned. She knew his fears; she had seen them. The images of this place, what he feared others would discover about him. She had known, she had seen. She laughed as she kicked the dirt over his remains. "You're nothing. To no one. Forgotten and not feared. You lost Tom." She sat on a nearby log and laughed until the tears came.

* * *

Hermione woke up alarmed, the smell of smoke surrounded her. She grabbed her wand and turned on the light. Bella was standing staring at her in silence.

"Bella." Hermione said putting the wand down. "You scared me." She waited for Bella to speak,

"Bella?" she swallowed as Bella didn't move. Her eyes scanned Hermione slowly up and down.

Hermione slide back in the bed, the covers still over her naked form. She never kept her nightgown on, she always lost it in the process of the night. "What happened, why are you all covered in ashes?"

"Why did you bond with me?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

Hermione smiled at the question, "Because I love you."

"I'm a terrible person." Bella said turned to seal the door and silence the room.

"You were a terrible person. You're not a terrible person now." Hermione answered leaving the bed, her naked form perfect even after giving birth.

Bella's eyes flicked to the scar, "I did that."

"You did." Hermione nodded holding her hand out, Bella's thumb ran over the words.

"I cursed you."

Hermione swallowed, she remembered the pain of the crucio curse. "You did."

"Why did you forgive me?"

"Love." Hermione said brushing back the stray curls over Bella's forehead. Ash falling around them. She took Bella's hand and led her to the bathroom. "Come." She said pulling Bella into the shower. She didn't ask again about the ashes. She washed the smoke and ash from Bella's skin and hair. Bella stayed silent watching her movements. Hermione smiled and washed her hair twice more to get the smoke out.

"Do you forgive me for today?" Bella asked as Hermione combed through her hair, it was rare that Bella let Hermione pamper her. Hermione slowly detangled the mess of curls, she formed each curl around the end of the comb to keep it from frizzing.

"Of course I do." Hermione said freeing the last of Bella's curls. "Mrs. Weasley was wrong for what she did."

Bella hugged Hermione close, they stood in the bathroom, her lips against Hermione's neck. "I could have killed them." Bella whispered a tinge of regret in her voice that she hadn't.

"I know."

"I wanted to Pet. I felt it move through me. It was there, on my fingertips. "

"I saw it there."

Bella slumped slightly into Hermione. She helped Bella to the bed, whatever Bella had done, wherever she had gone had left her exhausted. Her eyes closed as she laid against the pillow. " I wanted to." She whispered.

"Hush now, go to sleep." Hermione said lying next to Bella and pulling her into her arms. Bella's fingers wrapped into Hermione's hair and in a few moments her breathing was deep and even. The demons in her mind quiet for a little while.

* * *

Bella's hair streamed down her back, black curls reached down to her waist as she emerged from the water. She hated costumes and preferred to feel the water always against her skin. Andromeda watched her walk up the beach to come lie in the sun, the droplets of water pooling on her skin. She shook her hair out with her hands vigorously before laying down on the towel.

It was July and boiling hot on the island, the cool water was a delicious treat they indulged in every afternoon.

"She wants to go back to work." Bella said, her eyes closed to the warmth of the sun.

"I know." Andy said turning over to tan her back.

"Oh?"

"Mmmm she told me last week. You knew she wouldn't be happy just sitting at home Bella."

Bella frowned, her eyes still closed, "I don't understand, she doesn't need to work."

"Well no not for gold but sometimes people need to work for other things." Andy commented turning a page in her art book.

"Pointless." Bella said loving the feeling against her skin.

"Well I'm going to." Andy said as if it were a conversation they had had a thousand times.

Bella leaned up and looked at her, "You're going to what?"

"Go back to work."

Bella looked surprised, "Doing what?"

"Being a mid-witch of course. Maia's hardly the first baby I've brought into the world."

"No." Bella said now sitting up fully on her towel. "No."

"No what?"

"You're not working. I'll let Hermione but no, you're not working."

"You'll let Hermione." Andromeda repeated.

"You know what I mean." Bella said sipping some water.

"No I don't think I do. So you'll allow Hermione but not me? And what control do you have over my life?"

Hermione walked up and sat on the blanket bringing some fruit. She noted the tension but said nothing as she laid on the blanket next to Andromeda to look at the art book with her. Andy and Hermione had bought it in Paris the previous week and had been waiting to find a time to explore it together. Hermione, in contrast to the sisters, did not struggle to ever tan, ten minutes in the sun and she would already start to go brown.

"Hermione." Andy said not looking away from Bella. "Did you know Bella is going to allow you to work?"

Hermione frowned at the two women. "What?"

"Oh yes, she going to allow you to work but not me."

Hermione looked confused between the two women. "Bella doesn't allow me anything I do what I want." Hermione turned back to the page she and Andromeda had been looking at before she went to get the fruit. "Naughty don't go ahead of me." She teased and Andy smiled letting Hermione pour over the picture while she played with one of Hermione's curls. Her fingers brushed down Hermione's back as she did so.

Bella was getting frustrated and bored with the conversation. "You know what I mean Andy."

"You know I have a life outside of you and this house right?" Andy said getting annoyed. Hermione had never seen the two act like this so she stayed very quiet though she inched her body closer to Andromeda's. Her hand had paused stroking Hermione's hair for a moment and then she began again as Hermione turned the page in the book.

This was news to Bella who looked shocked now. "A life with who?"

"It's not a specific person Bella."

"There's more than one?" Bella's voice rose. Andromeda picked at the blanket for a moment. It always went like this, Bella's jealously guarding Andy's heart but she was free to love anyone she wanted. "You have a responsibility." Bella said her voice still loud. Hermione touched her arm to calm her and she backed down slightly.

"To who? I have no one." Andy said gently, "Ted is gone Bella." There was a slight accusation in her gentle tone. "Nymphadora has Teddy and Harry. I have no more obligations to anyone." Andy stood now and picked up the art book.

"Stay, please." Hermione said softly, Andy looked down at her, her eyes softened for a moment as she touched Hermione's cheek. "You have us." Hermione said getting up on her knees. Andy smiled sadly. Bella said nothing as Andy eyes fell to her, she dropped her hand and walked away from the pair in the direction away from the cottage towards the other side of the island.

"Bella, go after her." Hermione said turning to her wife.

"Let her go Pet. It's what she wants." Bella said fuming.

"It's not though, it's not." Hermione protested, she loved Andy. "Bella please."

"I can't Pet. If you want her here, go to her and make her stay." Bella sat back on the blanket, her head swimming with fury.

Hermione grabbed a towel and headed off in the direction Andromeda had taken.

* * *

Hermione found her by the hot spring, her feet dangling over the side staring into the water. Andromeda looked up at her approach, darkness swirling on her face that made Hermione stop in her tracks. She looked every bit as dangerous as Bella did when she was angry. "Go back to Bella Pet."

"I came to ask you not to leave. To come back to the beach. Bella's sorry."

Andromeda laughed and shook her head, "Fuck you're so innocent Pet. She isn't sorry, she is never sorry."

"She wants you to stay." Hermione countered, her face flushed from Andromeda's laugh.

"Of course she does Love." Andy stood and walked to Hermione. "And what about you, do you want me to stay too?"

"I do." Hermione said nodding, "Of course I do. I love you."

Andromeda searched Hermione's face, Andy's ordinarily brown eyes had gone black like Bella's as she looked at Hermione, her hands moved down Hermione's arms. "So fucking innocent even now." Hermione looked up at her and Andy caught her mouth in a kiss, Hermione's eyes closed against it. Andy deepened it, Hermione kissed back, her tongue moved against Andromeda's.

Her hands slipping down Hermione's back, a sensitive spot there caused Hermione to arch into Andromeda's body. Hermione whimpered from the touch and made Andy smile as she brushed the spot again, getting the same reaction. Andy laughed breaking off the kiss that left them breathless. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand and stepped back.

"I'm sorry." She said behind her hand, they had kissed before, several times in fact but never like that, never for so long. Hermione had never felt this way after a kiss with Andromeda before. "I-" she started to say, her face going flushed, "I- didn't-" Her breath coming fast, "I-"

Andy stood watching her search for words, an amused smile on her face.

"Don't look at me like that." Hermione said finding her words finally.

Laughter was Andy's response to Hermione's words as she closed the distance again, her hands resting on Hermione's hips as she pulled her close for a moment. "How should I look at you then?" She whispered against Hermione's ear. "Hmm?" She kissed her, lightly at first. "Should I be angry?" Hermione shook her head. "Are you sad we kissed like that?" Hermione shook her head again, her heart hammered in her chest. "Then kiss me again." Andromeda's fingers brushed the spot on Hermione's back as Hermione kissed her. The kiss ended much like the first one, both women breathless and slightly surprised.

"I should go." Hermione said after a moment. Andromeda nodded

"Andy-" Hermione said turning back to her.

"I'll stay." Andy said, her eyes still very dark as she watched Hermione turn to leave.

* * *

Hermione found Bella still laying in the sun not a care in the world over what had just happened between her wife and her sister.

"Andy said she would stay." Hermione said sitting down, Bella lifted her sunglasses and looked at Hermione.

"Oh, what did you say to convince her?"

Hermione plucked a grape and stared at the blanket not answering. Bella raised an eyebrow. "Pet, what did you say?" still silent, Hermione could feel Andy's lips still on hers. Bella chuckled, "Oh dear."

Hermione looked surprised by Bella's reaction, "You're not- you're not mad?"

Bella shook her head, "Not in the least, Andromeda is an amazing kisser, she's left me breathless on more than one occasion."

Bella left her sunglasses and moved over to lay by Hermione under an umbrella. "Did she kiss you all over?" Bella teased kissing Hermione's neck. Hermione giggled at the touch. "Mmmm did you kiss her back Pet?" Her mouth on Hermione's for a moment before she drew back with a grin. "Mmmm you did kiss her back, naughty baby."

Hermione was left just as breathless by Bella's kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione walked into the new Investigations department at the new Ministry. It had taken months to rebuild it, several departments had been absorbed into others making the law sections more efficient. Investigations had been absorbed into the Auror department and in turn they had been absorbed into the Magical Law Enforcement. It meant easier sharing of information and quicker turn over on cases. She was nervous coming back to work, it was only a few days a week but it was hard after a year of being away. She greeted those she knew and nodded in the direction of the strangers.

Having the Auror department now part of Investigations meant that Hermione would be sharing an office with Tonks, she was grateful and had told Birch-Lock that she would only share with Tonks when he teased her that Erin needed a desk partner. Hermione breathed in the smell of parchment and books as she took her seat at her desk. There was a little welcome back gift on her desk from Birch-Lock and Vance, a mug for tea that kept it hot all the time and a packet of Hermione's favourite tea biscuits.

Hermione sipped the tea and then dipped a biscuit. Her mine wandering to Maia, a photograph of now nine-month old sat on her desk. It was her favourite one, Bella holding her in the garden showing her a flower, they were looking at each other smiling, Bella pointed to the flower and then they look at camera laughing. The other photo showed Maia playing with Bella's necklace, Bella's lips against the baby's head. This was a muggle photo that her mother had taken unbeknown to Bella in a quiet moment at the Granger's home. Bella rarely ventured there, it wasn't that she didn't like Hermione's parents she just felt very ill at ease in the muggle world.

Tonks came up and gave her a hug around her neck catching her looking at the pictures. "It was hard leaving Teddy at first. I cried." Tonks admitted taking her chair at her desk. The two areas were in stark contrast to one another, Hermione's strict ordered files and stationary to Tonks' madness but it worked. There were a variety of pictures of Teddy around on Tonks' desk, a finger painting was the latest addition to the array of Teddy memorabilia. The now three-year-old had shown an impressive interest in all things paint lately and Hermione had to admit, not because she was his aunt, but they were good. She could see the trees he had made and the bird.

"Tonks, Black, in my office in five." Birch-Lock said sticking his head into their office, he smiled when he saw Hermione using the gift. "I told Vance you'd like that."

"I love it thank you." Hermione said having another sip.

He nodded and held up his fingers indicating five minutes.

"How are things with Harry?" Hermione asked offering Tonks a biscuit. Tonks took it and smiled.

"I don't know it's, well he's away a lot with Quidditch you know."

Hermione nodded, they were all going to attend the match next month in Ireland. It was going to be their first real trip away from Maia since she had been born.

"But what about when he's here?" Hermione asked pressing for more details.

Tonks shrugged, "He's good with Teddy but- well he's Harry you know."

"Yes I know, he's my best friend. So you're not going to keep going out?" Hermione was slightly disappointed.

Tonks shrugged again, "It's strange because, well it's just strange. I think we're better friends."

Hermione nodded, this she knew very well she had been there with Ron. "You should tell him."

"Oh I did." Tonks said standing to gather her things for the meeting with Birch-Lock. "He disagreed so we're at a stalemate."

Hermione shook her head, "You should try girls, did me a world of good."

Tonks chuckled for a moment, "I did. Didn't end well."

"With who?" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued by this side of Tonks.

"Vance's daughter. Miranda."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Does Vance know?"

"Hell no, I'd be dead where I stood for breaking her heart." Tonks said shaking her head. "Just never worked out, besides she's better off where she is now."

Hermione nodded, she enjoyed Miranda's company, their daughters had had play dates a few times. Edith was a few months older than Maia and it was exciting to talk about their future together at Hogwarts.

"Come on let's not keep Birch waiting on your first day back." Tonks said opening the door while Hermione gathered her things and her tea mug. It felt wonderful to be back at work.

* * *

Hermione came home that afternoon, files in her bag to read through the following day. There was not anything exciting happening, rather she was investigating several reports of missing farm animals. Still, it was a relief to not have something like the previous year with Mordred. She arrived to an empty house, a note on the counter from Bella saying she had taken Maia to Cissy's for the afternoon and supper. While Hermione was accepted by Narcissa they were not close so Hermione did not mind in the least to be left out of the excursion though she did tolerate Draco a lot more since their leaving Hogwarts. The invitation was there for Hermione to join but Bella knew she wouldn't.

No note from Andromeda, perhaps she had gone as well, no Andy would have been included.

"Tinkie?" Hermione called, the house elf appeared with a crack. "Ms. Hermy called me?" Hermione smiled at the name the elf had given her.

"I did, is Ms. Andy about?"

"She is Ms. Hermy, she is going to the waterfalls. She is asking Tinkie to bring her some food in a little while. Does Ms. Hermy want Tinkie to take her there?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "Did Ms. Andy want to be alone?"

"No, she is talking to Tinkie most of the day she is not wanting to be alone." The elf held her hand out to Hermione to hold and they were gone in a crack to reappear at the waterfalls.

Tinkie pointed in the direction of the pools and left with a crack. Hermione walked up the trail to the deep blue pool that was fed by the waterfall, she spied Andromeda in the water, her hair falling down her back much like Bella's. She exited the pool naked and laid on a towel, a sketch book waited as she laid down and picked up a piece of charcoal. She sensed Hermione before she spotted her and looked around, her eyes falling on the younger woman, a smile on her face. She returned her attention to her sketch book glancing up every so often at Hermione's approach.

"I hope you don't mind Tinkie brought me." Hermione said picking her way over to the rocks that Andy laid on.

"Not at all dearest, I've had Tinkie here with me most of the day. The house was so quiet without Bella and Maia there."

Hermione wondered what in the world Andromeda had been talking about with the house elf all day and then saw the sketch Andromeda was working on. Tinkie had been sitting for her on the rocks while Andromeda drew her. "Wow." Hermione said peering closely at the picture. "That's incredible."

Andy smiled and closed the book, Hermione caught a glimpse of several of the other pages, Maia, Bella, Hermione herself. She flushed when she saw that Hermione had seen. "It's just something I do with my endless days."

"They're really beautiful. I'd love to see them all sometime."

Andy nodded but did not surrender the book.

"How was work?"

"It was nice to be back; I have an office with Dora."

Andromeda nodded, "No cases that might kill you on the agenda?"

Hermione laughed, "No, just some missing farm animals."

Andy nodded, she was relieved, she shifted uncomfortably next to Hermione. They hadn't spoke much since their kiss by the hot spring the previous week.

"Come swim?" Andy asked holding her hand out.

"I don't have a costume." Hermione answered and then laughed, neither did Andy.

"Come." She said gently pulling Hermione to her feet. "I've been so alone today." She worked at the buttons on Hermione's shirt. Hermione put her hand over Andromeda's for a moment and then let her unbutton the top. Her hands rested on Hermione's hips for a moment before she turned away, "I'll just let you get the rest." She said walking down to the pool sinking back into the water.

It was a boiling day again, the cool water was so clear and beautiful Hermione pulled everything off but her bra and panties. She hissed slightly at the cold water as she stepped into it, Andy laughing beckoning her further in.

"This is freezing." Hermione called in up to her knees.

"Just jump in, really it will be over in a second I promise. It's so delicious." Andy said just beyond Hermione's reach.

Hermione took a breath and lowered herself into the water, she squealed as the freezing water hit her chest and then it warmed quickly.

"See, not bad." Andy said pulling her deeper into the pool. "Now your head." She said grinning, her hands resting again on Hermione's hips. Hermione dipped her head quickly and came up laughing, it was even colder on her head. Her brown curls going straight from the water for a moment before beginning to curl up again.

"I like this better than the ocean." Andy said releasing Hermione's hips and swimming into the deepest part of the pool. Hermione nodded, there was enough sun to warm the pool but there was no stickiness to the water that the salt caused.

"When did Bella leave today?" Hermione asked not venturing into the deeper parts yet.

"Dunno sometime this morning, said she was going to have dinner there. Cissy is lonely with Draco living in London now."

"You didn't want to go?" Hermione said finally going out by Andromeda where her feet couldn't touch the bottom of the pool.

"No, I wanted-" Andromeda said cutting herself off and looking up at the waterfall for a moment before looking back at Hermione. "I wanted to stay home." She finished not saying what she had originally meant to say.

Hermione registered the shift and pressed a little, "Oh is it a bit much to see Cissy?"

"Oh no, not that." She answered quickly realizing too late that Hermione had caught the deception. She shook her head, clever girl Hermione. "I wanted to wait for you to be home." She said truthfully.

Hermione smiled, "That's so sweet, thank you." She said touched that Andromeda had waited for her. That she had sat with Tinkie so that Hermione wouldn't be alone. Andromeda shook her head, her light laughter causing Hermione to look down at her hands blushing, she had done it again, her innocence at the situation. Andromeda gently pulled her along to the edge of the pool to sit, the water splashing down on them. It felt wonderful on Hermione's back, like a massage of water drumming into her muscles.

Andromeda reached behind Hermione's back and unfastened her bra, Hermione let it fall away, Andromeda's hands stroked slowly against her spine, the pounding of the water with Andromeda's hands lulled Hermione's head into a fog. Andy's hands stroked over Hermione's arms, she brought Hermione's fingers to her lips. She met Hermione's eyes before she kissed each finger in turn, a small smile formed on Hermione's lips with each fluttering kiss. Andromeda lowered Hermione's hand to her breast, their eyes still locked into one another. Hermione's heart pounded, Andromeda brushed her fingers across Hermione's nipples. A small look of surprise on Hermione's face but she did not pull away instead her own fingers brushed against Andromeda's chest mirroring the touches.

"I missed you." Andy said, Hermione's eyes closed at the words and the touches. "I missed our talks about art." She said her fingers moving up to Hermione's neck, she rubbed it gently. Hermione's eyes still closed, her thoughts drifting off to Andromeda laying with her in the sunshine looking at art books. Her heart hammered so loudly she could hear it over the waterfall as she felt Andromeda move closer to her, felt her lips touch her own. Andromeda's tongue brushed gently against Hermione's bottom lip as Hermione allowed her to deepen the kiss. Hermione's stomach fluttered from the kiss, she ached between her legs suddenly longing to be touched all over. She felt Andy's hand brush against the very spot that was sending her head into the fog

Bella.

"I'm sorry." Hermione said ending the kiss, she drew back from Andromeda suddenly remembering herself. The fog in her head leaving as suddenly as it had come. She looked shocked for a moment and withdrew further from Andromeda's reach. "I-I'm sorry." She exited the pool and hastily buttoned her shirt. The wetness of her skin causing it to stick to her. Andromeda said nothing, she simply watched her from the other side of the pool.

She left the pool with a loud crack and reappeared in the cottage. Bella was there in the kitchen with Maia crawling around on the floor. She jumped when Hermione appeared, her hair wet, her shirt clinging to her curves from the swim. She had left her trousers behind.

* * *

"Hi Pet. I was hoping we'd be back before you. I'm so sorry we weren't here when you got home." Bella said before taking in Hermione's appearance. "Pet what is it?" Bella asked, the look on Hermione's face was one of shame. Hermione's eyes fell to Maia and then back to Bella. She shook her head and fled the room. Bella had brought flowers to congratulate Hermione on her first day back. Maia watched Hermione flee the room and then went back to babbling at a toy, Bella smiled at the baby for a moment before calling Tinkie to take the baby while she headed up to the room and Hermione.


	19. Chapter 19

Bella entered the room, Hermione was standing there undecided to stay or go. "What's the matter?"

Hermione shook her head, "I'm sorry."

There was a soft knock at the door, Bella opened it and Andy entered, her own hair wet and clothes clinging to her curves, she was holding Hermione's trousers. "What happened?" Bella asked Andy, clearly they had been in the same place.

"I don't know." Andy said shaking her head, "We were kissing at the waterfalls and she got upset. I thought maybe I did something wrong so I came to check on her."

Bella looked at Hermione's astonished face, "Did Andy do something wrong Pet?"

"I-" Hermione shook her head confused, Bella and Andy looked at each other. "We kissed and-" Hermione felt terrible, her stomach ached from guilt.

"Oh." Andy said realizing, "This is a muggle thing. I went through this with Ted in the beginning as well."

"What's a muggle thing?" She ignored the reference to her dead brother in law.

"They don't go with other people once they're married."

"Why in the world not?" Bella asked, it was her turn to look at Hermione in confusion.

"They have different bonds to us."

Bella crossed the room and looked at Hermione, she lifted her chin so she could look in her eyes. She smiled gently and pushed against Hermione's thoughts watching the interaction at the waterfall. Hermione let her see, she didn't deny it, she let Bella feel the guilt she felt. Bella pulled back and released Hermione's chin and frowned, her voice sad. "You thought I wouldn't love you anymore Pet?"

Hermione nodded feeling sick, Andy slipped out of the room. Hermione covered her eyes with her hands and let out a shuddering breath. Bella had been fine with it the previous week but she wasn't sure if it would still be the same. It had been accident the previous week really, but this time…Hermione had wanted Andromeda so badly. She took another shuddering breath, she felt Bella pulling gently at her hands, her lips kissed over Hermione's eyelids.

"Come with me." Bella whispered, "Come." She said gently pulling Hermione from the room and down the stairs. Andy was sitting in the living room with Maia bouncing her up and down. She watched Bella leading Hermione out to the garden and into their Beltane bed. She should have remembered how Ted had felt.

* * *

They entered the room, immediately the fairy lights and candles sprang to life, the door sealed behind them in a golden light. It was not fully dark yet but the sky overhead had begun to turn a light purple.

"This is our bed." Bella said leading Hermione to it to sit down. "This." She said her fingers following the tattoo on Hermione's arm. "Is our soul's bond." Hermione nodded. "Our souls Pet, not our bodies. This bed is our bed, only ours. No other soul can ever come into this room; not even Maia can come in here now." Hermione looked surprised by this.

"But-" Hermione started to say and Bella frowned because she wasn't understanding.

"Our souls Hermione are tied to one another and to no one else. The spells that I do with you in here I cannot do them with anyone else, ever. When we made Maia, " Her voice was very gentle now, "Our souls created her, my soul cannot create life with another person and neither can yours. Our souls Pet, not our bodies, our souls are one."

"But what if I-"

Bella smiled and brushed Hermione's hair back from her face and kissed her, "What if you want to make love with someone besides me?" Hermione nodded slowly, she felt her face flush.

"I guard your heart and soul with great jealousy Hermione, but not where Andy is concerned. She is part of my soul that is bonded to you but even she cannot come into this room. Do you understand now Pet?"

* * *

Hermione moved slowly forward, her legs on either side of Bella's hips. Bella groaned slightly.

"What are you doing Pet?" Bella asked, Tonks and Harry asked to keep Maia for the night so Bella and Hermione were enjoying a night free from nappies and midnight feedings. Andromeda was at Cissy's for the week. The house was theirs. They had spent the better part of the day in bed, sleeping, making love, eating lunch, sleeping and making love all over again.

"You're mine now." Hermione said giggling.

"I'm always yours Pet." Bella said, her hands rubbing Hermione's thighs. She let her nails scratch down slowly leaving light red lines against her skin.

Hermione laughed and took Bella's wand from beside her. "Naughty you can't play with a wand in bed."

Bella started laughing, "Oh yeah Mistress?" Hermione nodded. "Are you going to punish me now?"

Hermione started to laugh again as she flicked Bella's wand to bind one of her hands. The wand did not respond except to send out a feeble spark. Hermione's wand was out of reach.

"Uhoh." Bella said quickly turning Hermione over in the bed to lay over her. She took the wand quickly and tossed it aside. "Looks like I disarmed you." She bit down gently on Hermione's neck causing her to squeal. It was a fun game that Bella never let her win, she kissed back to Hermione's mouth and rubbed her fingers slowly between her legs. "Poor Pet just wants to tie her Bella up."

Hermione nodded closing her eyes for a moment against the touch. "But Bella won't let her."

Hermione laughed that turned into a moan as Bella gently slide a finger inside her. "Why does my Pet want to tie me up?"

Hermione's words caught in her throat for a moment as she rocked up against Bella's finger that was joined now by a second. "What was that Pet I couldn't hear you."

"To make you beg." She said, another moan, a bit longer than the last. Bella didn't play fair.

"Oh Pet I'd rather make you scream." She shoved her fingers in deeper causing Hermione to gasp, Bella knew exactly where to touch to drive her instantly into doing whatever she wanted.

"Want- you. Please." Hermione said as Bella brushed against her. Bella closed her mouth on Hermione's she loved feeling her lover come against her mouth, the silent little scream in the kiss.

* * *

They sat in the tangled mess of blankets on the bed, Hermione on Bella's lap tracing Bella's dark mark slowly. Bella leaned back watching her trace it slowly with her wand. Each line of it lighting up as Hermione traced it.

"Did it hurt?" Hermione asked gently, the snake eating skull now silver in the darkness of the room. The bathroom light the only illumination besides Bella dark mark.

"When I got this?" Bella asked watching Hermione trace it again when the silver faded.

"Mmm." Hermione said changing the colour to green now, the dark mark seemed to hypnotise Hermione at times. She often fell asleep tracing it with her finger.

"It did." Bella answered, she smiled at the tickling feeling of Hermione's wand on the mark.

"What did it feel like?" Hermione asked pressing a kiss to it now.

"Felt like fire searing into my soul. My arm ached for days afterwards. It bled for ages."

Hermione kissed it again, her fingers now moved along it, her wand abandoned on the floor.

"What did it do?"

"Do?"

"Mmhmm"

"Mmmm it burned when we were being called, almost as badly as the first day we got it. It's how we knew we needed to go. It worked sort of like a portkey, we would just sort of focus on it and appear wherever he was."

"And now?" Hermione whispered, her eyes fixed on it.

"And now it's just an ugly reminder of all the darkness inside me."

"No." Hermione said shaking her head, her hand covering the mark up.

Bella frowned confused, "No?"

Hermione looked at her for a moment and pressed another kiss to it. "Bella?"

"Mmmhmm?" she answered getting sleepy and laying back pulling Hermione on top of her. Hermione laid her head on Bella's chest, her fingers still tracing the mark while Bella's other hand stroked through Hermione's hair.

"Don't ever get rid of it ok?"

Bella chuckled, "I couldn't even if I wanted to Pet."

Hermione nodded sleepily, "I would miss it if you did."

"Silly Pet." Bella whispered as Hermione began to drift off to sleep against her chest.

"Bella." She whispered into the darkness as Bella turned off the light.

"Hmm?" She returned her hand to Hermione's hair as she felt Hermione touch the mark again.

But Hermione fell asleep before she could ask the next question. She sighed slightly from Bella's gentle kiss against her cheek.

* * *

Hermione stared into the tea cup, her body felt heavy the next morning. She just couldn't seem to get started with her day. Her dreams had been the kind where you're at work all day only to wake up to find you need to go to work all day.

Bella entered the kitchen just as Tonks arrived in the floo holding a howling Maia. "Oh Lamb." Bella said holding her arms out to which Maia immediately went into, the tears stopped almost instantly to be replaced by little sniffs.

"Was she crying all night?" Bella asked hugging Maia's tiny body against her.

"No just this morning. I think I woke her too late."

Bella nodded, Maia was used to already being nursed by this time. They had her down to twice a day now but if you were late there was hell to pay. "Shame Lamb mummy's sorry." Bella said as Maia started to wind up to a scream when her needs were not immediately met.

Hermione was lost in thought finally turning her attention to Bella and Maia. "Oh baby girl." She said suddenly present in the room taking the baby from Bella to nurse her before work. Maia sniffled against Hermione's chest. Bella leaned in a kissed Hermione and then kissed Maia's head.

"Thank you for taking her last night." Hermione said stroking Maia's cheek.

"Not a problem, she was an angel. Harry enjoyed it, he couldn't do so much with Teddy at that age since it was during- well, he is making up for lost time I think."

"How's it going?" Hermione asked shifting Maia slightly and getting a high pitched little pig squeal for her trouble as Maia found her again.

"Better." Tonks said with a nod, "We had a long talk last night in fact so." Tonks smiled after a moment, "so we'll see how it goes after the Ireland match."

"What are you two going to do today?" Hermione asked as Bella sat down to eat breakfast.

"We're going to play at Cissy's today, might stay for tea."

Hermione nodded, it was her late day at work. "I'll get something there." Tonks nodded, it was her late day as well. "I'll join you, we can get some beers afterwards."

* * *

Hermione fell asleep at her desk, her chin propped up on her hand. Tonks watched her amused for a few minutes before flicking through another file on the missing farm animals. Wasn't exactly cutting edge exciting but Birch-Lock had promised Bella that Hermione would be on minimal security cases. It was Bella's requirement to both of them to be ok with Hermione being a fool and returning to work.

"Black! Tonks! My office." Birch-Lock called from the door. "How long has Sleeping Beauty been out?"

Tonks laughed, "About five minutes."

"Well wake her up and get your asses in my office." Birch-Lock said, he might be about to break his promise to Bellatrix.

Tonks pushed Hermione slightly to wake her, "Come on Birchy wants us."

Hermione looked around and blinked in surprise, she hadn't realized she was asleep. She tried to look alert when she entered his office. Birch-Lock chuckled, it used to be exhaustion from sex but now it was from a baby. "You need to take a night off Black."

Tonks chuckled, obviously they hadn't slept much in their night off.

"I do sir, yes." Hermione said sipping her tea. She loved that damn mug they had given her.

"Alright ladies, this job needs a woman's touch, literally. No men on this one."

Tonks and Hermione looked at each other questioningly, he'd been watching cop shows again.

"Is this a sting operation sir?" Hermione asked trying to keep the giggle out of her voice.

"No Black, nothing like that." She was right, he did watch the shows, she winked at Tonks who stifled a laugh by coughing. "Ok so the 411 on this is a couple of dead unicorns."

Both Tonks and Hermione were silent now, dead unicorns. It made sense why it needed a woman now.

"Were they poached sir?" Hermione asked feeling sick.

"Don't know yet, but this goes a bit deeper than a few missing farm animals. Black I have an obligation to your wife. If things get hairy you leave that situation immediately you hear me. No heroes on this."

Hermione nodded, Birch-Lock took his life debt to Bella as seriously as any other oath he'd ever sworn.

"Good hunting." Birch-Lock said with a nod, both women nodded back. It was a phrase Birch-Lock had started using a few years previously after watching a science fiction show. It had become a serious call now though, one that both women took very seriously. "Good hunting sir." They repeated and left the office. Neither one joking, no smiles, dead unicorns were a serious offense.

* * *

They arrived on the outskirts of a small village, wands out and alert. They scanned the area carefully until they saw the farmer approach them.

"You two from the Ministry then?" He asked out of breath from his hurried approach.

"We are, I'm Auror Tonks this is Inspector Black." The man nodded to both women.

"Andrew Newman." He said shaking their hands.

"They're over here. Poor souls." The farmer muttered as he led them through the boundary gate and into a field. The woman glanced at each other confused, was this a unicorn farm, why would they be in the open?

"We took them in last year, they was injured." The man said explaining, "After that they just sort of stayed round the place. They weren't no trouble, beautiful creatures. I never touched them o'course, just the wife and my daughter could get near t'them. I requested women cause it ain't right for men t'touch them."

Hermione nodded moving towards the gleaming pair. Their horns were missing, their throats cut. She sank to her knees and touched the smaller of the two. She stroked its side, silver blood staining her fingers. She took out her wand and healed the spot where the horn was missing. Silver blood stayed on the grass around them, got onto Hermione's robes. Tonks crouched beside her healing the other horse.

"Who would do this." Hermione whispered, tears stung at her eyes. The farmer swiped at his own tears as Hermione continued to heal the cuts on the beautiful creature. She couldn't leave it bleeding like this. She couldn't. Tonks took note of each cut that Hermione healed for the report. It's beautiful mane and tail had been brutally cut away, the only parts that remained were the parts that had little value on the black market.

"Bastards." Hermione said finally standing, her black cloak now covered in silver, her fingers stained to her elbows.

"Has there been anyone strange about the place?" Hermione asked, she couldn't wash the blood away. It seemed wrong in a way to do so. Her goddess tattoo gleamed brightly from the contact with the blood. The farmer eyed it for a moment as if mesmerized by the gold and silver mix on Hermione's arm.

A moment later Bella popped in with a loud crack, wand out shield up, her own tattoo glowing brightly. The three figures jumped back, Bella's eyes were black and alert. She turned and frowned at the dead unicorns and then at Hermione, Tonks and the farmer.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." He said stepping back. Bella turned to look at him, searching his face and recognizing him. Her wand still out as he backed away again. She knew this place, this farm.

"Pet, stay behind me." Bella said quietly. Hermione did not argue as Bella moved between her and the farmer.

"It's Black actually." She said addressing the farmer.

"Weren't Black when I knew you." He said, no longer retreating.

"It's Black now." Bella corrected him again and he didn't argue. "Your wife and daughter, bring them out here."

"They've gone." The farmer said quickly.

Bella sighed, "Andrew, don't make me ask again."

"They ain't no part o'this Lestrange."

Bella ignored him calling her Lestrange. She made a strange sound at him and Hermione watched his face pale.

"You don' have t'get so violent." He responded.

The farmer called his wife and daughter to come out of the stables. The pair moved forward slowly, the wife staring openly at Bella, the daughter refused to look up. Tonks and Hermione watched the interaction quietly.

Bella flicked her wand disarming the two women and the farmer. "Now, I believe these ladies have some questions for the three of you." Bella handed the wands to Tonks and waited refusing to lower her wand at the three people standing by the remains of the unicorns.

"Thank Merlin you're still as stupid as I remember Newman." Bella said before apparating away with the group back to the Ministry.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Hermione asked when the three women returned to the department and entered Hermione's office. The silver stains on all three of them now.

"I was protecting you." Bella said as if it were obvious. She pointed at Hermione's tattoo that was still bright. "It works like a portkey Pet, just like this one." She said pointing at her dark mark.

"What did you say to him? " Hermione asked as Tonks sat down at her desk organising her notes.

"When?"

"When you told him to bring them out and he said not to get violent."

Bella frowned, "I told him what I would do if I found them."

"You can't do that Bella. You can't just show up and threaten my witnesses."

Birch-Lock entered the office and was surprised to see Bella there covered in silver blood stains.

"They were in that stable with their wands trained on you. And you." She turned to Birch-Lock, "You clear an area before you EVER send my wife there."

"Was there trouble?"

Bella glared a Birch-Lock.

Tonks put the three wands on the desk, two of the wands had killing curses as the last spell. The three witnesses were being questioned downstairs at the moment.

Birch-Lock paled as he watched the remnants of the spell float up.

"How did he know you from before?" Hermione asked still slightly heated.

"What besides the fact he's a Death Eater?" Bella asked incredulously.

The heat came back to Hermione's face. "We didn't know he was a death eater."

"Clearly." Bella responded, the tension in the room mounting. "He's a black market dealer, easiest way to get unicorn blood. I bet if you check you'll find that he's insured those unicorns with Gringotts. He gets them, injures them and takes care of them then 'poaches' them. Settles for the insurance money and keeps all the sales of his black market dealings. He's been doing it for years. Under different names and appearances. I don't think he was expecting an Auror, usually he charms the investigator, gets the paperwork and depending on if the investigator is clever or not, they live or die. Your 'witnesses' are your suspects."

"Fuck Black. " Birch-Lock said shaking his head. "That's-" he was at a loss for words.

"We're Death Eaters Birch we don't play fair. We don't care who we hurt and we certainly don't care who we kill."

Hermione's eyes fell to the dark mark on her wife's arm. She felt slightly sick. "You were a death eater." She said quietly.

Bella ignored Hermione still looking at Birch-Lock, "Yeah so I just solved your case yes? Add attempted murder of an investigator and an Auror so Hermione can clean out her desk and be on her way."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest and Bella crossed her arms almost daring her to say anything. Birch-Lock glanced between the two before speaking.

"It was just a routine investigation Black. There was no reason to believe she was in any danger."

"Yeah you just sent her to question a death eater. No danger at all Birch. Are you forgetting our deal?"

"Bella stop." Hermione said angrily.

Birch-Lock looked furious at being spoken to in that manner, promise or not he was Hermione's boss and Hermione was an adult. "Black." His voice held a warning that Bella didn't miss.

She took a breath, "You sent my wife and my niece into a situation that could have killed them both."

"We were just questioning him Bella, we weren't in danger until you showed up." Hermione said embarrassed and touched at the same time at how Bella was acting.

"Yeah no danger Pet, that's why you were calling to me to help you. Why you screamed into my mind and I came. No danger at all." Bella's words were venomous; Hermione could hear the hurt in them. "No danger at all that's why his wife and his daughter were in that stable ready to hit you with these curses." The wands flew at Bella and she tapped them, the spells lifted and faded. She shook her head, "The spells were on the tips of the wands, these were not simple wizards you were dealing with Hermione. The only dead bodies, would have been yours and Dora's if you had shown so much as a whisper of disbelief to his story. You're a clever girl Hermione you would have seen through it and then…" Bella paused and hand on the desk. "They would have killed you both."

* * *

Hermione was quiet reading over her files while Bella was reading Maia a story and nursing her to sleep.

"And the dish ran away with the spoon." She finished closing the book and stroking Maia's cheek. "Why though?" Bella asked watching Maia's eyes grow sleepy.

"Why what?"

"Why did they run away together? Where they enchanted?" Bella switched Maia to the other side very slowly, little squeaks of protest for a moment. "Mummy is nearly done with this night time fun Lamb."

Hermione watched them with a small smile, "I guess they were. I don't know why though."

Bella laid her head against the back of the rocking chair. "Who was Humpty Dumpty?"

"A cannon in the British army."

"Why do they draw an egg?" Bella said shaking her head, "Strange stories."

"They're just muggle nursery rhymes."

* * *

The unicorn blood had come off easily enough but Hermione had cried watching it go down the drain. It felt wrong that something so beautiful was washed away. It would not however, ever leave her cloak.

The tension was still in the room when Bella returned from putting Maia to bed.

"Are you still upset with me Pet?" Bella whispered crawling up the bed to Hermione's side.

"No." Hermione said shaking her head. "I was just, well you can't rescue me all the time, my job can be dangerous sometimes Bella."

"I can and I will." Bella said tracing the now fading tattoo on Hermione's arm.

Hermione didn't argue it, "What were you speaking to him in?" Hermione asked again her fingers found Bella's dark mark. "Was it Parseltongue, I've heard Harry do it before."

"Yes, we can all speak it, well the ones left." Bella nodded at the mark, "A parting gift I guess."

Hermione's eyes were on Bella's dark mark, her fingers moved along it slowly, the same movements she made each night looking at it to fall asleep.

"Pet." Bella said drawing her arm away slowly from Hermione's touch. "It isn't nice, this mark. The things I did." She shook her head.

"I know that." Hermione said hurt in her voice at Bella pulling her arm away. "I don't touch it because I want it."

"Why then?" Bella said slightly relieved.

"So you're not alone in the darkness."


	20. Chapter 20

**Short chapter this time. Long story short this week was a disaster technology wise, back now hopefully.**

* * *

Bella sat with the blanket wrapped around her, the fog coming in like a slow mist the swirl around her, in the distane her eyes found the lighthouse again. The rocks were her favourite place to venture in the mornings before everyone woke up, she often met Andy here, both women were insomniacs and had been since childhood. They had spent countless hours of their youth in the gardens in the dark exploring the world around them.

Bella was staring at the lighthouse counting the turns. It was colder in the afternoons now, they spent more time at the hot springs than in the ocean. Bella enjoyed the wet sand on her feet, the little periwinkles making soft little trails in the sand and water.

"You look happy." Andy said, Bella smiled, she knew the witch would come. She always did.

"I am now you're here." Bella said opening the blanket for Andy to join her. Andy happily went to her, the blanket covered them as Bella pulled Andy onto her lap and hugged her close like they had done when they were young.

"Oh Love." Bella whispered and pressed a kiss to Andy's neck. She took a breath and closed her eyes to the soft kiss. Her heart ached slightly, if only, in only Bella had never gone away from her so many years ago. Andy relaxed back into her arms and watched the lighthouse for a few minutes. She could feel Bella's lips every now and again press a kiss, her breath warm on her ear and neck.

Andy was lost in thoughts when she heard Bella speak as though she had already asked the question once or twice.

"Do you ever?" Bella asked.

"Do I ever what?" Andy said shifting slightly to get more comfortable and pulling Bella's arms over her shoulders so she could press a kiss to her hand and her tattoo.

Bella sighed at the kiss, she remembered how Andy had looked at it when she first had it. The way her fingers traced it like Hermione. The fear in her beautiful face when she realized that it was permanent. Bella swallowed, her eyes glanced to the mark, it really was all her pain and darkness.

"Wish our spell had worked?"

Andy smiled, "I do. I hoped even after she came that it had worked."

Bella tightened her arms around Andy and whispered, "Sometimes I imagine she's mine."

"So do I."

* * *

Tonks was tossing a ball of parchment up and down while Hermione wrote furiously on her parchment.

"So then what happened?" Tonks asked leaning back to make another catch.

"So I said I wasn't quitting."

Tonks nodded, they were early to work and were waiting for Birch-Lock to come in. "And she got pissed?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, pissed was an understatement, she exploded. "She wasn't pleased."

Tonks laughed, "Yeah I bet."

"Black, Tonks in my office." Birch-Lock said sticking his head in making both women jump. "Nice to see you're not asleep today Black."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Tonks as she gathered up her stuff to meet with Birch-Lock.

"Alright you two beauties we're stepping up the heat on these missing farm animals. We've triangulated it to an area near Asher's woods."

"Missing farm animals, again?" Tonks said, "The last time nearly got us killed Birch."

"I am well aware of it Tonks, trust me, I've had Bellatrix Black burning up my floo and sending me howlers over both of you. Now this is just a routine check in, the area is safe, muggle born farmer name Hansen, I know him. Not a Death Eater, like at all, guys a Hufflepuff."

They nodded, "What's missing?"

"Dunno, couple of goats, a sheep or three. Dunno, guy needs a claim for insurance and I'm concerned that the increase in animals gone missing could suggest werewolf activity in the area."

Tonks swallowed and glanced at Hermione. "Werewolves sound nice and safe Birch, well done."

"Can it Tonks, it's the middle of the day you're not at risk. So take your smart ass to the farm, check in with this guy, check the animals and report back to me before the sun goes down."

"Shouldn't we watch the area at a full moon to see if there is in fact werewolf activity?" Hermione said not moving out of the office yet.

"Wow, really, both of you today. Yes Black we plan on watching the area, however we need people who can risk themselves in the line of duty for that. You are not one of those people."

Hermione sighed and went with Tonks.

"You know I remember when my job was full of excitement and danger." Tonks said wistfully.

"Yeah, me too and then I almost died."

Tonks laughed and took Hermione's hand in hers and they apperated away. 

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the floor with Maia, a dozen toys around them in a circle. Maia squealed with laughter as Hermione walked each fuzzy animal to Maia and kissed her nose.

"Teddy loves Maia." Hermione said as she kissed Maia's nose with the bear. "Oh and Kitty loves Maia too." Maia bounced slightly waiting for the next animal to kiss her nose. "And dragon loves Maia."

Bella had slipped into the room quietly, a storm raged outside as Hermione continued the game having each animal say that it loved Maia. "Mummy loves Maia." She said bending over and kissing Maia's nose. "And Mama loves Maia." Hermione said looking over her shoulder with a smile at Bella who joined them on the floor pressing a kiss to Maia's nose.

* * *

Hermione lay sleepily looking through the art book, the fire felt good against her back, Andromeda stroked her hair slowly as they poured over each image. Bella smirked from her vantage point in the kitchen.

"Which one is your favourite?" Andromeda asked as Hermione laid her head on the pillow on the floor.

"I like the woman with the gold around her. It is like everything that is beautiful in a dream, you know, that you can't remember the whole thing just the little snippets."

Andy nodded, she liked that analogy of the painting. "I'll have to take you to see it up close and in person."

"Have you seen it up close?" Hermione asked moving closer to Andromeda when her back became too warm from the fire.

"I have, Bella and I used to go to all the art museums when we were younger. I used to take Dora but she's a bit clumsy in museums." Andy said amused. "I'll take you this winter, we'll make a special trip of it."

Bella brought the tea into the sitting room and set the tray down. "I think that's a wonderful idea Pet." Bella said pouring Hermione a cup and letting it cool. "I'll stay here with Maia."

"Don't you want to come?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Oh no, I've seen all of them, besides, Maia is too young to go to a museum. They are quiet experiences." Bella assured her.

"Then it's settled." Andromeda said smiling as Hermione went back to pursue the book. "Make a list of the places you want to go and we'll go."  
Andromeda's eyes met Bella's over Hermione's head. Bella was watching the interaction now very closely. A mixture of desire and jealousy played around the edges of her eyes, not for Hermione's feelings for Andromeda but rather Andromeda's feelings towards Hermione.

* * *

"Andy."

Andy opened her eyes in the darkness to the figure standing in her room. "What is it, what's the matter?" She asked turning on the light immediately dimming them back when they made her eyes wince. She opened her blanket to the figure who crawled in with her.

"What's the matter?" She asked again. There was no answer save for the rustling of night clothes and lips crashing into hers. Their clothes were gone in the flick of a wand, their naked bodies pressed against one another.

"I love you." She whispered in Andy's ear, Andy groaned at the words and pulled her closer.

"Say it again. Please." Andromeda whispered.

"I love you." The voice gentle as she kissed down to Andromeda's breasts. "I love you."

Andy tangled her fingers into the curls and pulled her up to kiss her mouth. They fought for a moment to dominate one another, in the end Andy lost and gave in to the sweet surrender that overtook her body. Each kiss felt like a tiny flame on her skin as she turned herself trying to stay in contact with the warm mouth that moved against her body.  
Her head swam with the touches, it felt like a dream that she never wanted to awake from when the waves of pleasure crashed over her body. Her breath caught in her throat as her lover elicited another crash from her until she could no longer endure them.

"Please, please no. Stop." She whispered finally finding her voice, the reply was a delicious laugh, dark eyes met hers as Bella pressed another kiss to her sex.


	21. Chapter 21

Tonks and Hermione sighed, they had been called out again, the third time in a week to the Hansen farm. There had been no sign of werewolves on the last full moon but it was possible the pack had moved on.

Tonks and Hermione landed with a stagger, Jenkins was there, a man laying at his feet. Jenkins looked up at them horrified, his wand out and still pointing where he had cast the killing curse.

"He attacked me. He just-he came at me." Tonks released Hermione, her wand out and she ran over to Jenkins.

"Are there any others?" She said looking around, Hermione had her wand up, turning in all directions. She tried to steady herself taking note of how calm Tonks was.

"I think someone ran into the tree line but I'm not sure. He just came at me, just, he just ran at me."

Tonks nodded and patted his back. "Black!" She called to Hermione, who did not drop her wand but approached the pair. The formality was required on the job to avoid any claims of favoritism. "Apparate back and tell Birch-Lock we've got more than a few missing animals."  
Hermione apparated out and appeared five minutes later with Vance, Birch-Lock and a new recruit named Andrews, a muggle born first week on the job. He was nice enough, a bit eager at times but nice.

"What the hell you two? Black is going to have my ass for this." Birch-Lock said shaking his head looking down at Hansen, his face frozen in anger. "What happened Jenkins?"

While Jenkins explained how Hansen had come at him, Tonks, Hermione, Andrews and Vance ventured towards the tree line, wands out and shields up. "Are all call outs this exciting?" Andrews asked dropping his shield slightly and then remembered to bring it up again.

"No, not really just seems to be our trend this week." Hermione said sighing. "Don't talk, just listen."

Andrews nodded and was quiet for a moment. "You're married to Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione glanced at him furiously and shook her head for him to quiet. It happened in seconds, the spell shot through the trees hitting Tonks in the leg, she screamed and went down. Hermione cast a shield over Tonks and held it as she bent down over the Auror.

"It came from over there." Andrews called excitedly.

"So get a shield up you nitwit and go look." Tonks shouted wincing in pain. The spell had taken a fair chunk out of her leg, blood oozed from the wound, Tonks' pants were burned away from the impact around the hole.

Hermione pulled Tonks back as another spell came out of the tree line just over her head and hit a tree trunk. A flaming hole was left from the jet of red light.

"Can you hold the shield while I fix it?" Hermione asked as Tonks nodded producing a shield around them as Hermione pulled the charred pants back. She sucked in her breath. "It's bad Tonks. I'll patch it up but you're going to need more than that when we get home."  
Tonks nodded and braced herself for Hermione's spell. The skin glowed brightly and Tonks screamed as it burned through the wound. New skin covered the gash but it was only a temporary fix.

They heard Andrews shouting from the woods, Vance ran past them without looking down, his wand firing off a round of stunning spells. "Well we wanted exciting." Hermione said helping Tonks stand.

"Can you go on or do you need to go back?"

"I'm good." Tonks said standing on the injured leg. "It'll hold."

Hermione turned now watching the spells fire off. "We should move around this way, catch them from behind."

"Could be more of them." Tonks said shaking her head.

"No, it's just a single spell that firing, listen." They listened for a moment, Hermione was right, it was a single spell being cast and two reflecting.

Tonks and Hermione crept silently through the underbrush, they could hear the caster crashing around clumsily in the brush breaking twigs and swearing and then they spotted another person sitting casually on a log as if there was not all hell breaking lose over his head.  
He sensed them and Hermione shoved Tonks out of the way as a spell came flying from his wand, it barely missed hitting Hermione in the arm as she dove down and fired back. The spell slammed into one from the second man and was sent back at her. "Fuck." she heard him shout.  
Tonks was very still watching from her hiding spot. Hermione's heart pounded as the man stood looking at the underbrush trying to find them again. A spell floated on the tip of Hermione's wand waiting. It was a stunning spell, red in colour. He spotted it, a smile on his face as he locked eyes with her. Fear flooded Hermione's body, she saw the spell, green, menacing, death was coming for her. She screamed, she felt someone grab her hand and then felt the spell or rather saw the spell leave her wand.A huge ball of white flames whipped from it, the green death spell shattered over her. The white fire slammed into the man surrounding him, he shrieked in terror and fell to his knees as his soul tore from his body. Hermione watched as the flames seemed to eat the man's energy until he was just a shell that fell empty and unfeeling to the ground. Everything went black, the last thing she saw was Bella over her pulling her back to her feet.

Hermione woke, she was in the clearing near Hansen's lifeless body. Her hand bandaged, blackened fingers poked out from the bandages. Tonks was getting her leg properly looked at. Hermione turned her head, Andrews was laying next to her, a bandage to his head but otherwise fine. Hermione sat up, leaves and twigs stuck in her hair.

"Who are they?" She heard Tonks ask, the two bodies they had pulled from the woods carried no identification and the wands were not from England.

"Don't know, nasty pieces of work though." Vance said examining the wands. "Olivander can't id the wands. Still, the last spells were all killing curses."

"Hi Pet." She heard Bella's voice from behind her, she pulled a twig from Hermione's hair and examined her hand. "Sorry about your hand."

"What happened?" Hermione asked, her fingers throbbed as Birch-Lock and Vance walked over to the pair. They regarded Bella carefully but she was absorbed in Hermione's hand.

"It's going to leave a scar Pet. I'm sorry." Bella said covering her fingers back up.

"What happened out there Black?" Birch-Lock asked now avoiding Bella's glare as she looked up at him.

"I don't know." Hermione said standing up slowly now. Her fingers felt so burnt she could swear they were cracking. "We were under fire and then Bella came and- I don't know I don't remember."

"Black?" Vance said looking at Bella now who was flicking a leaf from Hermione's hair.

"If you put my wife in danger I will always show up as it is, I'm done with this, no more. She's done. Not even one day a week." She fought to keep her voice calm. "That's three times I've nearly lost her, no more."

Hermione thought she was going to vomit her fingers ached so badly.

"We're not done with the questions Black." Vance said as Andrews approached.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Bellatrix Black, I know." She replied stepping back from him slightly.

"Oh Merlin, you really are and wow, you still have a dark mark and, " He tilted his head around to look at the tattoo on her neck showing her Azkaban number. "And wow, can you not have that removed either?" He nearly reached out to touch her neck, Bella smacked his hand away rather hard.

"What the bloody hell." She pulled Hermione back with her.

"I'm sorry, sorry I just. I've admired you for so long."

Bella looked at Hermione and then back at Andrews. "I don't want it removed thank you." She responded wary that he would reach out again towards her.

"Alright Andrews, back off, I need to ask Bellatrix some questions, why don't you go process the bodies."

Andrews looked disappointed but he walked away careful to keep in earshot of the conversation.

"What was that spell Black?"

Bella shifted slightly and looked down at Hermione's fingers and then licked her lips. "It's my own spell." She commented after a moment, "Not registered obviously."

Both men frowned.

"It's not like I could walk into the ministry and register my killing curse now could I? Really, it's not an issue. I never planned on using it, you left me no choice."

"It counters a killing curse Bellatrix."

Bella shifted again slightly. "I know what it does, I created it." She went back to examine Hermione's fingers again and pressed a kiss to them.

"What does it actually do?" Vance was fascinated by the spell.

"What you saw it do. It kills, isn't that the point?"

Both men shook their heads, it did more than kill, it consumed.

"Where does it go? The energy?" Birch-Lock asked and Bella shifted again, Hermione frowned at how strange Bella was acting about the spell.

Bella shrugged, "Does it matter? The bad guy died."

Andrews came back over to the conversation when Tonks joined them.

"How's your leg love?" Bella asked looking at the charred remains of Tonks' pant leg.

"Sore as hell, but it'll heal. Hermione saved me." Tonks said with a smile at Hermione.

Bella hugged Hermione close. "Good girl." she whispered.

Hermione winced as Bella cleaned her hand at the table.

"Sorry Pet, it's my fault."

Andromeda watched on from the side holding Hermione's other hand. Hermione bit her lip as Bella rubbed oil into the burn. She buried her head into Andromeda's shoulder and fought a scream. Her fingers ached, it burned up her arm from the pain. Bella picked out little bits of wood from Hermione's finger tips The blast from Bella's spell had shattered Hermione's wand and it had splintered into her hand. Bella's wand lay on the table, a slight glow on the surface of the polished wood. Hermione eyes locked onto the gleaming wood of it to focus away from the pain. The wand seemed to twinkle at her, the wood flashed slightly in the light, it pulled to her, Hermione frowned towards it. She had never really looked at Bella's wand very carefully before. It was beautiful, black like Bella's hair, bent slightly from the hilt, it shone in the light of the kitchen. There was a delicate design around the edge of the handle, Hermione couldn't make it out, was it thorns or flowers? The wand shook slightly and Bella glanced at it, "Careful Pet, don't call to my wand." She said gently pulling the wand away and going back to Hermione's hand. "She doesn't play nice with others."

The words broke Hermione out of her thoughts and returned her to feeling the pain in her hand. She tried to pull back but Bella held it tightly.

"Would you rather Andromeda do it?" Hermione nodded. Bella released her hand and got up from the table snatching her wand up.

"I'll be back." She said suddenly and was gone in a flash with no other explanation.

"She'll be back" Andromeda said taking over where Bella had left off. She carefully removed the piece Bella had been working on before soaking Hermione's hand in oil again.

By nightfall Hermione's hand was almost as good as new and Bella had not returned. Hermione bathed and fed Maia. Read her a night time story and still Bella was not there. She sat in bed watching the clock tick away the hours. Bella showed up around two in the morning, she smelled of wine and cigarettes as she entered the room and left again to shower. Hermione laid in the darkness listening to Bella muttering to herself in the shower and swear when she dropped the soap.

She felt the weight of Bella when she got on the bed, her hands reaching out to examine Hermione's fingers that were no longer bandaged. She felt Bella trace her fingers slightly before feeling them pressed to her mouth. She opened her eyes now, Bella sat over her, her long hair falling slightly onto Hermione's chest.

"Bella." Hermione whispered into the darkness.

"I'm here Pet." She replied, her mouth kissing again on Hermione's fingers. "Let me taste you?" She asked gently, her fingers slipping down over Hermione's breasts to her stomach and finally between her legs. Hermione moved slightly to allow Bella what she wanted. It was so gentle as she pressed her mouth against Hermione pulling her in. "Let me do what I want?" She asked, her fingers pushing into Hermione's hips slightly. Hermione nodded as Bella, who usually smiled in anticipation of fucking her wife just stared at her. Her wand in her hand, she slowly ran the tip of it over Hermione's stomach, the wand trembled in her fingers as it left gold traces where Bella moved it. The lines Hermione realized where actually runes that Bella was writing onto her skin, as they faded into her Hermione felt herself falling into a daze. She could hear Bella in her mind, the soft whispers telling her what to do as Bella assaulted her gently with her tongue. Bella had complete control of her, every movement she made was because Bella told her to, Hermione groaned feeling Bella brush against her thoughts. Bella watched with hungry eyes as Hermione touched herself and then brought her fingers to her lips to taste her sex.

Hermione fell into the surrender of Bella's thoughts. She let herself drown in the mix of colours as Bella moved over her, her hair tickling Hermione's stomach as the darkness began to fade into sunrise. "Stay with me." Bella whispered as the room lightened to morning. Maia would wake soon and pull Hermione's attention away from Bella's thoughts. "Stay. Let Tinkie get the baby." Hermione nodded as Bella lay over her again no longer as gentle as before.

She emerged from the bedroom around noon, bruised and happy, Bella's scent on her skin, her body ached still to be held. Bella had lifted the runes from her skin much to Hermione's disappointment as it meant she couldn't feel Bella like before. "We have all night tonight Pet." Was the whispered promise.  
_

"When did you develop this spell?" Vance asked as Bella sat across from him tapping her nails against the tabletop.

"I don't recall."

"What's the exact incantation?"

Bella shrugged, "I don't recall."

Vance was slightly frustrated, "Look Black you're not in trouble it's just, well it's an unregistered spell that...well it blocks a killing curse."

"I am aware of what my spell does."

Andrews walked in and handed Vance a file. He stared openly at Bella who scowled at him. Vance read over the file and looked up at Bella before sliding it over to her. She did not acknowledge it and rather let it sit there.

"Don't want to see the results?"

"I know what the spell does." She repeated peeling the label on her ginger candy. Her head hurt from the previous night's wine consumption. The portraits at Black Manor would never recover and neither would the wine cellar.

Andrews left the room as Bella flicked the wrapper across the table at him. Hermione entered the room with a smile. Bella stopped tapping her nails in surprise.

"Black will be handling the questions, I'll be observing from the other room." Vance said getting up, a smirk on his face as he went through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"My job." Hermione replied reaching for the file to flick through it. She paused somewhat at the photographs, she glanced up at Bella who sighed heavily and rolled her wand over the table.

"I thought you quit yesterday." Bella said.

"No you told them I quit, I never quit." Hermione corrected her. "Now, that aside, when did you develop the spell Bella?"

Bella laughed and shook her head, "Oh Pet, really?"

"We can sit here all day or you can just make my job easier and tell me."

"Ah but I so love our time in this room together, so many memories." She wiggled her eyebrows at Hermione, "So many yummy thoughts I have about you on this table."

"Bella." Hermione said glancing at the door. "Just answer the questions."

Bella stretched, "I created it around the time Dora was born, a little after I think."

"Why did you create it?"

Bella rubbed her temples, "To see if I could."

"What is the nature of the spell?"

Bella stared at her fingers resting on the table top, "To kill obviously."

Hermione shook her head and slide the file back over to Bella, open this time. "No Bella, it does more than that." The image showed the shrunken shell of the man Bella had struck with the spell the day before. He looked like a dry husk of a man as if the wind would blow him away.

"I don't recall." Bella said after a moment, her eyes locked into Hermione's, an almost imperceptible shake of her head caught Hermione's eye.

"What does it do Bella?" Hermione asked that afternoon when she had arrived home. Bella frowned and rubbed her head, the pain was still there from her hangover.

"The spell? Why does it matter?"

"What does it do?" Hermione asked frustrated, she had spent most of the morning arguing with Vance and Birch-Lock around the spell.

Bella shifted nervously and took her wand out. "It's a variation of the killing curse and the soul part of a horcrux spell."

"So it's a hybrid spell, that's fine." Hermione said slightly disturbed "So it just kills and what? That wasn't just a normal killing curse Bella."

"Well no, it consumes a person's soul in its entirety. A killing curse separates a soul from the body, my spell consumes a soul."

"Where does it go?" Hermione asked already worried she had the answer.

"It absorbs into my wand." Bella said not meeting Hermione's eyes. "I didn't think I would ever have to use it again but I saw that curse coming towards you and I didn't know what to do so I-I used my spell."

"That's, wow, I mean that's so wrong but it's such an amazing spell..." Hermione couldn't wrap her head around it at first the complexity of the spell.

"I don't want people knowing it, it's an evil spell Hermione. If the Ministry got a hold of it." She shook her head.

"No, no I'll make something up to tell Vance and Birch." Hermione said offhandly. "How many times have you used it, the spell I mean?"

Bella looked thoughfully, "Forty two after yesterday."

Hermione's breath caught, forty-two souls, she eyed the wand, a thing of beauty yesterday that called to her was just sinister looking now.


	22. Chapter 22

**Character Death: This is the last chapter of this story: The ending leaves it open for a different story to take place. I hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for all the reviews and PMs :)**

Hermione got away with explaining the spell was a combination if fiendfyre and the killing spell. Vance and Birch accepted it and also accepted that Bella did not want the exact incantation being used in case it fell into the wrong hands. Hermione's hand indeed had a scar across her palm, the skin was new and shined. It caught Maia's eye as she stared at the gleaming flesh.

"And she'll be alright?" Hermione asked for a least half a dozen times.

"Pet I take care of her every day and most nights, she'll be fine. We'll come meet you in a few days but go and enjoy yourself with Andy. Christmas shop, spend hours in book stores, drink muggle energy drinks." Bella laughed at the last bit.

"Will you be lonely?" Hermione asked.

Bella was laying over her in the bed, "Mmmm if it gets too bad I'll portkey you home yeah?" She touched Hermione's silver ring. "Make love to you and then send you back."

Hermione laughed underneath her and then looked serious, "What if I miss you?"

Bella's eyes softened, "Oh Pet." She kissed Hermione deeply, Andy would be ready to go in a few minutes. "You won't miss me you'll have Andy to take care of you."

"I wil miss you. Who will hold me and kiss me goodnight?" Hermione pouted.

"Andy, you know she gives good kisses."

Hermione flushed slightly. Bella leaned over and whispered, "Our soul Pet, not our bodies." She pulled back from the whisper with a smile and pressed a kiss again to Hermione.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Andromeda called from the bottom of the stairs breaking their kiss off.

"Coming." She pressed her lips to Bella once more and descended the stairs to a waiting Andy.

Andy took Hermione's arm and in a slight pop they were gone. They reappeared on a staggeringly huge lawn, the house loomed above them uncomprehendingly massive and dark.

"Is this a museum?" Hermione asked confused.

"Welcome to Black Manor." Andy said taking Hermione's hand and approaching the huge iron door ahead of them.  
_

Hermione stared at the vastness of the home that now belonged to Bella. She had seen the vaults at Gringotts but the house, it was impressive piece of wealth. She could not fathom the wealth that stood behind the size of a house this large. Bella hated it, refused when they were bonded to move to her childhood home. She did not want their children raised in such a place.  
Andromeda and Hermione's footsteps echoed in the empty passageways. Hermione was impressed by how everything gleamed as if it were cleaned every day and how it seemed it as if the house was just sitting waiting for the return of its occupants.

"The house elves still keep it up, I visit from time to time." Andy explained, "Draco occupies one of the smaller houses on the estate but the main house is Bella's."

Hermione nodded, "Where is the maze?" She asked remembering the story Bella had told her, Andromeda paused and looked at her.

"How did you know about that?"

"Bella told me that the two of you would go into the maze to get away from Cissy when you were young."

Andy's smile widened at the memory. "I'll show you in a moment, I just need to get some things from the library. Don't mind the portraits in the hall they're rude."

As they walked the portraits whispered mudblood, blood traitor, spawn of evil. Andromeda pushed the library door open. The collection of books made Hermione's head spin, how could any one person ever read this many books. Andy slide a ladder in place and moved it along until she found the level she wanted. She ascended the ladder and pulled a book from its place. She scanned it quickly and tossed it down to the floor, she did this with several more tomes before she was satisfied. All the while Hermione walked along and stopped when she saw the little battered book on a bottom shelf.

"Andy." She breathed picking the book up carefully. It was Bella's book, the book that had mummy's ring in it. A copy of it laid in the nursery at home for Maia to play with.

Andy looked over and laughed, "Oh Merlin that is an old book. Don't open it though it's Bella's. You should bring it back to her, she might show it to you."

Hermione nodded and put the book carefully in her pocket being sure not to open it or touch the inside pages.  
Andy picked up the fallen books and hide them into her cloak. "Come." She held her hand out to Hermione. "I'll show you our maze."  
_

Andromeda led her to the entrance of the maze, it was massive, nearly as tall as the one from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, as they entered the archway the entire lit up with tiny lights that glowed in various shades of blue and green. The lights reminded Hermione of her Beltane bed with Bellatrix, Andy nodded when Hermione made the observation. "I think she modeled it a little after the maze. I used to come out here when Bella left and I missed her, even after my parents disowned me. They couldn't keep me out of the maze. It was my maze with Bella." Andy explained, "Keep hold my hand or it will throw you to the entrance."

Hermione entwined her fingers with Andy's, she drew back a little the deeper into the maze they went, "It's alright it's just trying to make you leave the maze. Once we're in the center you can add your blood and you won't have that feeling alright?"  
They walked for nearly ten minutes winding this way and that, Andy led the way, she knew the pathway in her sleep. The path through the maze was well worn as it had known Bella and Andromeda's footsteps over the years seeking out the center of the maze.  
They arrived at the center, a little stone stand with a bowl sat in the middle. Hermione looked confused, Bella had always talked about a cottage in the middle.

"It's hidden." Andy explained, "You don't know the secrets of the maze yet. Don't let go of me." She warned, Hermione slipped her arms around Andromeda as Andromeda approached the little stone stand and bowl. "Give me your hand." Andy said as Hermione held it out, Andromeda drew her wand out and cut along Hermione's palm and then her own. She squeezed their hands together, "Blood of my blood I will keep your secrets." Their blood mingled into the bowl and disappeared. Almost as if a shimmer of a mirage appeared before them Hermione found herself standing with Andromeda outside a tiny little wooden cottage.

"Come." Andy said, their palms still smeared with mingled blood. Andromeda pressed her palm to the door and then pressed Hermione's. When they entered the cottage there was already a fire in the hearth, Hermione frowned in confusion. "It's bewitched to heat the room even when we're not here."

"Who made this place?" Hermione whispered still holding onto Andromeda.

"Bella. She gave it to me for my 11th birthday. Of course she's made improvements on it over the years but this cottage was my present when I turned 11 and got my letter to Hogwarts."

"Is it safe to let go now?" Hermione asked suddenly aware of their closeness.

Andy laughed, "Of course."

Hermione held her breath and slide away from Andromeda waiting to be thrown from the cottage. She let out her breath and laughed, she spied a picture on the mantle of Bella and Andy as teenagers sitting on a beach. Bella's arm around Andy's waist, they kissed in the photo and laughed looking at the person taking the photo. Bella tickling Andromeda and then kissing her again. There were dozens of photos around the room, scorch marks on some of the walls and surfaces. Andy swallowed and picked at a surface.

"We used to fight."

Hermione nodded looking at the deep gouges. She and Bella fought but never with wands. There were remnants of childhood around the room, dolls on a wooden chest in the corner, Bella and Andy's initials carved into a windowsill. Hermione touched a deep gouge by the fireplace and felt Andromeda come up behind her, her hands slipped around Hermione's waist.

"Andy." Hermione said gently turning to face her, "What do I do?"

Andromeda brushed Hermione's hair back over her shoulder, her eyes searched Hermione's face, without answering she pulled Hermione into a kiss.  
_

Hermione woke the next morning curled up next to Andy, her top was on but her bottoms seemed to be missing. She glanced around the room. The previous night was a complete haze, she remembered the wine, remembered the kisses and going to the bed. Andy was topless laying over the blanket, the room was unnaturally warm. Hermione could see snow falling through the window. They were not in the maze, rather they were in a much bigger room.

Hermione crossed the room to the door and opened it, there was a long corridor with other doors leading off of it. They had made it to the hotel in Vienna. The snow was so thick on the ground outside it looked like a Christmas card.

She heard Andromeda stir behind her in the bed. "Good morning Angel." She said ringing the bell for tea to be brought up and the paper. Hermione went back to the bed and crawled under the blankets. Andromeda pulled her over and put her arms around her, Hermione cuddled into her embrace. Andromeda made no move to cover herself when the house elf arrived with the tea and paper.  
Hermione sat up and began to pour it while Andromeda opened the paper. She gasped and put her hand over Hermione's to prevent her from pouring the tea.

"What?" Hermione asked pulling the teapot up.

The headline huge: RONALD WEALSEY, OF THE GOLDEN TRIO, FOUND DEAD

The last sound Hermione heard was the teapot smashing on the ground.


End file.
